Un amante de ensueño: Corazones prisioneros
by Gloria-Corsa
Summary: Xandra Colt es una detective de homicidios caída en desgracia. Así que con su reputación por los suelos, las cosas no pueden empeorar mucho más para ella. ¿Cierto? Aunque enamorarse de un antiguo y peligroso general Macedonio maldecido podría ser un reto. ¿Conseguirá Xandra liberarle mientras se empeña en resolver un caso que ya estuvo a punto de matarla una vez?
1. Una antigua leyenda griega

Una antigua leyenda griega…

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas mujeres que posaron sus ojos en él. Era un hombre que no reconocía leyes ni mostraba clemencia alguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de los mismísimos Aquiles, Ulises y Hércules. De él se escribió que ni tan siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podría derrotarlo en la lucha.

Y por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la diosa Afrodita en persona besó su mejilla al nacer y se aseguró de que su nombre quedase grabado para siempre en la memoria de los mortales.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque en lo referente al sublime Arte del Amor, no tenía igual; su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal; sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser doblegados.

Ni rechazados.

De piel y cabellos dorados, y con los resplandecientes ojos de un guerrero, de él también se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y que un solo roce de su mano proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y así, los celos arrojaron sobre él una maldición. Una que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: obligado a buscar su propia satisfacción sin poder alcanzarla nunca. Obligado a anhelar las caricias de aquella que lo invocara y a proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor hasta que se viera obligado de nuevo a abandonar este mundo.

Pero hay que tener cuidado, porque una vez que se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria de su amante. Ningún otro hombre podrá satisfacerla jamás. Porque ningún simple mortal puede ser comparado con un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De tan denodada sensualidad.

Contempla al maldito.

Julian de Macedonia.

Apriétalo contra tu pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces cuando llegue la medianoche bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a por ti y, hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el verdadero significado de la palabra paraíso.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este fanfic es una adaptación del libro Un amante de ensueño de la gran Sherrilyn Kenyon por lo que en su inmensa mayoría, el libro será punto por punto igual salvo por los personajes que he añadido y el como reaccionan. El personaje de la auténtica protagonista me encanta, pero me pregunté y ¿y si hubiese sido distinta? ¿Más luchadora en algunos aspectos? De ahí nació la idea. **

**Repito hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y sin intención de llevarme un mérito que no me corresponde. Simplemente amo la saga con todo mi corazón.**

**Esta aclaración me parece obvia pero por si acaso también la haré, Julian al no llevar tilde es porque se pronuncia Yulian, no Julián como se empeñaba en llamarle una amiga de mi hermana.**

**Dicho todo esto espero que la adaptación os guste y que consiga engancharos a esta saga maravillosa.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Miré la ventana calculando cuantos metros había desde el piso en el que estaba hasta la acerera, unos dieciocho aproximadamente, bastante alto sí, pero no lo suficiente como para asegurar mi muerte en un cien por cien, bufé frustrada una vez más, era detective de homicidios de Nueva Orleans, sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores de la ciudad, y la mejor de mi comisaria o al menos lo era hasta hace seis meses, momento en el que mi vida se fue directa al infierno junto con mi brillante carrera.

Todo por haber cometido un error, por no fiarme de mi instinto, ese que me gritaba que algo iba jodidamente mal, pero no había sido capaz de percatarme de que era ese algo o mejor dicho, ese alguien, hasta que el susodicho me había disparado.

Fruncí el ceño, y ahora que había pasado la rehabilitación en lugar de ponerme en busca y captura de él asesino que se me había escapado(era consciente de que era mi responsabilidad no hacía falta que nadie me lo echase en cara para eso me sobraba yo solita) y el ayudante del fiscal que había intentado matarme y había ayudado al acusado a huir, desapareciendo ambos en la peligrosa noche, sería feliz y bailaría el hula hula si Ash me hubiese dicho que sus culos corruptos se habían topado con una cuadrilla de Daimons.

El pensamiento consiguió relajarme lo suficiente para destensar mis hombros y apoyarme en la silla.

-¿Qué haces en la sección de los empollones creía que habías vuelto a la acción?- Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con el gigante atlante que era mi mejor amigo, el mismo que me había abierto los ojos a la mierda sobrenatural.

Con el pelo morado hasta los hombros que le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, y un aspecto de motero gótico, era la viva imagen de el sueño húmedo de una diosa especialmente imaginativa hecho realidad.

Hey, era mi mejor amigo, pero no por eso yo dejaba de tener ojos en la cara y hormonas cachondas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido o es que Simi ha vuelto a intentar comerse a algún repartidor de panfletos disfrazado de comida?- Sonreí sin disimulo –por favor dime que ha sido eso.-

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no, ahora ya en serio. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?- Dejó su mochila a sus pies y se sentó en el taburete que tenía al lado de mi mesa, cualquier otro tío de su estatura quedaría ridículo sentado allí, pero no Ash, él jamás se vería ridículo, excepto cuando para celebrar el cumpleaños de Marissa Hunter se disfrazó de Elsa de Froozen oh amigos, eso sí que fue un espectáculo para no olvidar.

-Tú nunca me decepcionas grandullón, ¿y quieres la explicación oficial o la extraoficial?- Alzó una ceja y yo cerré los ojos –la oficial es que dado que aún no he pasado la prueba de armas no puedo volver al trabajo de campo porque para ello necesito un arma, la extraoficial es que la cagué tan descomunalmente hace ya seis meses y cinco días que me merezco un castigo- aun sin abrir los ojos señalé la montaña de papeleo de mi mesa –lo que nos lleva a porque estoy aquí arriba- le miré fingiendo una sonrisa –bonito ¿eh?-

-Precioso- torció el gesto disgustado. -¿Cuánto tiempo te tendrán así?- Me encogí de hombros.

-Vete tú a saber, hasta que los casos no resueltos les lleguen al cuello y la fiscalía les toque las narices o hasta que alguien atrape a mis fugitivos, lo que suceda antes supongo.-

-Lo que supongo es que tu capitán se pasa por el forro de los pantalones el hecho de que estuviste a punto de morir haciendo tu trabajo.-

-Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de las evidencias, y sí, no era la única poli al cargo del caso Ash pero era quien estaba al mando, así que me toca ser cabeza de turco, así es como funciona el mundo.-

-Eso me temo- murmuró apoyando los codos en las rodillas juntando las manos. Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pensando, aun así no se lo iba a pedir, en primer lugar porque no tenía derecho y lo sabía y en segundo porque no puede o bueno… Él intenta no interferir con el destino todo lo que puede.

Aun así, a una parte de mi le encantaría poner los brazos en jarras y exigirle que trajese a esos dos desgraciados ante mis narices con un chasqueo de dedos para que pudiera esposarles, o que al menos me dijese donde se encontraban para poder mandar unas patrullas antes de que hiciesen daño a alguien más.

Pero no podía pedírselo, se lo que me diría, solo porque puedas no significa que debas.

Y tiene toda la razón, lo que no significa que no me joda…Mucho.

Golpeé una mano contra mi mejilla en un intento de alejar los pensamientos negativos que rondaban por mi cabeza, desde que pusieron en mi cara anonadada la primera carpeta.

-De todas formas sea el motivo que sea el que te ha traído a mi glamuroso despacho dudo que sea para hacerme las veces de pelotita anti estrés,- ladeé mi cabeza, mirándole con interés. -¿Qué quieres de mí grandullón?-

-Podría haber venido para eso- reprimí a duras penas una carcajada, levantó las manos en un vano gesto de defensa – está bien, está bien, soy un amigo terrible lo admito, Nick puede corroborarlo- lo que sucedió entre ellos aún le pesa y he de admitir que los entiendo a ambos.

Los dos se equivocaron aquella noche, y desencadenaron una serie de acontecimientos que se escapó al control de todos aun así, eran amigos, y no pretendían hacerse daño, deberían dejar ir la rabia en especial Nick pero ni siquiera yo podría pedirle eso, nadie mejor que yo entiende la rabia de perder a un ser querido de una forma tan brutal.

Todo es demasiado complicado.

-¿Nick?-

-Si bueno el otro día en el entrenamiento evite que se comiese una pared.-

-¿Y en su lugar que se comió?-

-El mango de la espada de Takeshi.-

-Te juro que cada mañana cuando me levanto apenas puedo creer que el mundo siga en pie, sobre todo sabiendo que algunos de los seres más poderosos se comportan como niños de cinco años constantemente, salvo cuando se comportan como adolescentes fiesteros lo que es aún peor.-

-Gracias por valorarlo.-

-Te incluyo en la categoría de niño con súper poderes.-

-Vamos- nos reímos, toda la tensión que sentía disuelta. -Necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-¿Yo? ¿Un favor a ti?-

-¿Eso es un no?-

-Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, sobre todo si me miras con esos ojazos, especialmente si me estás hipnotizando lo que déjame decirte que sería trampa e intervendría con el libre albedrío.-

-Te sorprendería saber cómo de delgada es la línea entre el azar y el destino, como el uno lleva irremediablemente al otro.-

-Oh no por dios, no me vengas con misticismos de Oráculo, no te aguanto cuando empiezas con ese rollo y sabes que te amo.-

Nos miramos a los ojos y pude asegurar que me estaba sonrojando, no lo había dicho en el sentido romántico, aunque sí, obviamente tuve un flechazo con él. ¿Cómo no? Pero eso ya pasó a la historia de los amores imposibles que nunca fueron y nunca serían. Sin embargo el cabrón ahí estaba con esa sonrisilla ladeada de te he cazado y yo notando como me sonrojaba, si supiera que le haría daño permanente le lanzaría la grapadora a la cabeza sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-Vale ya, sabes en qué sentido lo digo.-

-Lo sé, pero siempre es divertido ver cómo te pones tan roja como un tomate, empieza en el cuello y va subiendo hasta tus orejas- le lancé una mirada asesina. –Quiero enseñarte una cosa.-

-¿Solo? ¿Y ese favor?-

-De momento solo eso- abrió la mochila, para mí siempre ha sido como el arca perdida, creía firmemente que el día que la abriese se me derretiría la cara como a los nazis de la peli de Indiana Jones, pero dado que eso no estaba pasando, supuse que debería dar vueltas a mi opción dos, esa cosa tenía un maldito agujero negro dentro, o bien era como el bolso de Mary Poppins cosa que nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza de no ser por ver como sacaba un delgado aunque gigantesco libro con tapas de cuero marrón.

Una sonrisa burlona bailó en mis labios –no me digas que estas escribiendo tus memorias y quieres que las de un repaso.-

-No digas tonterías, si fueran mis memorias, el libro sería mucho más grande.-

-Lo que me sorprende es que seas tan moderno para usar un libro, en lugar de un papiro.-

-Menos cachondeo- Ash puso el libro sobre mis brazos y comenzó a pasar las hojas, su actitud empezaba a intrigarme ¿qué interés podía tener este libro para él?

-Le encontré el otro día en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo- contuve las ganas de preguntar que buscaba allí exactamente, pero imaginando que iba a obtener una respuesta ambigua en el mejor de los casos y desesperante en el peor, decidí callarme. Ash señaló de manera satisfecha una página.

Por mi parte no pude hacer mucho más que mirar el dibujo y quedarme boquiabierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido, en ninguna de las exposiciones de arte a las que me había llevado Sam.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. De no ser por las profundas marcas de impresión que había dejado el lápiz en la página al realizar el dibujo, habría jurado que en realidad era una fotografía de una antigua estatua griega.

No, me corregí, de algún dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podría tener jamás tan magnifico aspecto.

De pie y desnudo en toda su gloria, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Pese al aire indiferente de su postura, el hombre parecía un depredador listo para pasar a la acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se marcaban en ese cuerpo que prometía una fuerza inigualable, concebido específicamente para proporcionar placer.

Con la boca seca, paseé mi mirada por esos músculos, que tenían el tamaño perfecto en proporción a su altura y peso. Contemplé la profunda hendidura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajé la vista hasta el abdomen con forma de tableta de chocolate que parecía suplicar las caricias de una mano cariñosa.

Y entonces llegué al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, nadie se había molestado en tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y para qué iban a hacerlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Habría sido un pecado.

Humedecí mis labios antes de volver a contemplar su rostro.

Al examinar con atención esos rasgos marcados y apuestos en los que se adivinaba el atisbo de una sonrisa diabólica, me vino a la mente la imagen de una ligera brisa que agitaba esos mechones castaños, dorados por el sol y que los enredaba alrededor de un cuello especialmente pensado para cubrirlo de besos; la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos azules agitó mi respiración mientras el hombre alzaba una lanza de hierro sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a gritar, aterrorizando a sus enemigos con su imponente presencia.

De repente, sentí un estremecimiento en el aire cálido y denso que me rodeaba; un estremecimiento que pareció acariciar las zonas de mi piel que no estaban cubiertas.

Casi pude escuchar el timbre profundo de la voz del hombre y sentir que unos musculosos brazos me envolvían y me apretaban contra un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento me rozaba la nuca. Sentí que unas manos fuertes y expertas recorrían mi cuerpo y me proporcionaban un deleite exquisito mientras buscaban el más íntimo de los lugares.

Noté un escalofrió en la espalda y mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar de deseo.

Era una necesidad feroz y exigente que no había experimentado jamás, ni con Sam, ni con ningún otro hombre o mujer antes que él.

Parpadeé aturdida y eché un vistazo a Ash que parecía estar de lo más tranquilo mientras yo sufría los efectos de la fantasía erótica que me había producido ese dibujo.

¿Qué demonios? Debía de estar alucinando, sabía que no debería haber bebido el café de la maquina estaba casi segura de que contenía mata ratas, pero no claro, yo tenía que bebérmelo para ser capaz de terminar esos informes, y ahora me había vuelto completamente loca.

Dejé el libro en la mesa y me recliné en mi silla para alejarme de el disimuladamente, no tenía ni idea de que había sido eso, me pasé una mano por la nuca, la tenía ardiendo, así que seguramente debía estar como un semáforo en rojo, madre del amor hermoso.

Había sido uno de los momentos más calientes e intensos de mi vida, solo viendo un ridículo dibujo, vale de ridículo no tenía nada, era una jodida obra de arte que debería estar siendo expuesta en un museo.

No me atrevía a mirar a Ash, me moría de la vergüenza, estaba acostumbrada a él, ni siendo una adolescente le había saltado encima, aunque si le había hecho propuestas nada decorosas.

Negué con la cabeza, debería haberme quedado en la cama.

-¿Qué opinas de él?- Ahora sí que le miré con los ojos como platos, ¿me estaba hablando en serio? ¿No era obvio que estaba excitada? Porque yo creía que si, además ¿no se supone que él podía leer mi mente? Sabía que normalmente no se metía en mi cabeza, pero segura como que amaba una taza de chocolate antes de irme a dormir que ésta vez conocía cada uno de mis sucios e ilícitos pensamientos.

-¿Bromeas? No hay forma de que conteste a esa pregunta sin haberme bebido antes media botella de ron, olvídalo- y a pesar de mi negativa mis traicioneros ojos se desviaron de nuevo al libro para acariciar los trazos de la pintura.

¡No había conocido a nadie como él en toda mi vida!

Antes de que Aqueron pudiera disuadirme para que confesara, se escucharon gritos que venían del pasillo. Sabía que el atlante era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a una horda de Daimons aun así me levanté y salí de mi despacho cerrando la puerta antes de que tuviese ocasión de ver qué pasaba.

Cuando me acerqué a los gritos pude verlo, un tipo delgado como un palillo, al que le temblaba el pulso cosa mala, por las pintas un yonki, sujetaba con sorprendente fuerza a una cadete a la que al parecer le había quitado el arma, por lo visto pensaba meterse en mi sección, aun no me había visto, lo malo era que mis compañeros seguramente le estarían apuntado, cuando me lanzase sobre el para desarmarle si alguno se asustaba podía apretar el gatillo.

Suspiré, relajando mi cuerpo, era extraño como la adrenalina podía hacerme sentir tan centrada, era como tener claridad absoluta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, el yonki se ponía nervioso, acabaría disparando a la cadete que estaba demasiado asustada para hacer ningún movimiento, o disparando a los polis que tenían delante, que le pegarían un tiro y corrían el riesgo de herir a la rehén, yo era la mejor opción de la novata.

Pasé mi brazo alrededor del cuello del yonki para acercarle a mí, mientras le asestaba un rodillazo en la espalda, con mi mano libre tiraba la pistola al suelo, en cuanto soltó a la cadete, le inmovilice en el suelo, haciendo presión con mi rodilla en la espalda para que no pudiese levantarse y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, colocándole unas esposas que alguien tuvo la amabilidad de pasarme.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté a la agente al ver que las manos le temblaban de los nervios.

-Yo… Si… Gracias- asentí con la cabeza.

-No ha sido nada, mira el lado positivo, nunca volverás a olvidar que el cierre de la funda debe estar puesto.-

Antes de que la mujer pudiera agradecerme de nuevo, el capitán apareció, Robert Stone, no era un tipo al que quisiera tener en mi contra, a pesar de sus cincuenta años y la incipiente curva de la felicidad, era un hombre serio y firme, exigía solo lo mejor de los hombres y mujeres a su cargo, a cambio todos podían contar con que él lucharía por ellos.

A regañadientes debía admitir que si no estaba suspendida del servicio, y solo relegada a la zona de los empollones como la había llamado Ash era por él.

-Haga caso de su superior agente Curtis, espero que no olvide ni su consejo, ni lo que ha hecho por usted, ahora llévese a su detenido y esta vez asegúrese de hacerlo correctamente.-

-Si capitán- dicho lo cual el pasillo volvió a quedar vacío y silencioso como un mausoleo.

-Jefe- el hombre suspiró.

-Buen trabajo Colt-

-Solo para no hacerme ilusiones, esto no me sirve para volver con los mayores ¿verdad?-

-Me temo que por el momento no, y no se trata de un castigo, sinceramente creo que otro mes de baja no le vendría mal, no dudo de sus facultades, pero mentiría si la dijese que no me preocupa- me mordí los labios frustrada, mi estado anímico habitual al parecer. –Quiero un informe de lo ocurrido.-

-Si capitán- me miró unos segundos, tras los cuales se dio la vuelta y se alejó, me sentía como una niña superdotada, que sabe que puede aspirar a más pero a la que pese a todo no le permiten subir de curso.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- El libro con el dichoso dibujo aún estaba sobre mi mesa, pero para mí decepción cerrado.

\- Bueno tú tienes que evitar que nos maten seres sobrenaturales, yo que lo hagamos entre nosotros, no llevo en esto ni si quiera treinta años y a veces me dan ganas de abrir las celdas y ale, a ver qué pasa, no sé cómo tú nos aguantas y no has tirado la toalla todavía.-

-Por lo mismo que tú supongo, a pesar de toda la mierda alguien tiene que proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse-

-Odio cuando tienes razón- ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, -aún no me has dicho de que se trataba ese favor- una parte de mi dolió cuando vi como guardaba el libro en su mochila.

-Te lo diré esta noche en El Santuario. ¿Iras no?-

-Por supuesto, sobre todo si te ofreces a llevarme a casa después, pienso beberme hasta el agua de los floreros.-

-Estupendo, pero luego no te quejes si te duele la cabeza al día siguiente.-

-Nunca me he quejado de mis resacas, me quejo porque tú podrías quitarme el dolor y no lo haces, es más, te ríes de mí, y eso es cruel que lo sepas- se puso las gafas para ocultar sus ojos plateados de ciencia ficción, echó su mochila al hombro y estiró una mano para intentar despeinarme pero conseguí esquivarle.

-Si no quieres tener esas resacas descomunales no bebas como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, nos vemos.-

-Bebo así por si el día que vaya a acabarse no me da tiempo a hacerlo listo- grité a la puerta ya cerrada, pero convencida de que me había escuchado.

Ya en la calle, Ash miró el cartel de la comisaria, unas turistas fingían sacarse fotos, cuando en realidad era a él a quien apuntaban sus móviles.

-Xandra te gustará, Julian- empezó a caminar calle abajo, -pero hay algo que deberías saber, como la cabrees tu entrenamiento espartano te parecerá un camino sobre pétalos de rosa, aun así creo que ambos podéis ayudaros.-

Sintió como el libro desprendía a través de la mochila una súbita ola de calor, y supo que era la forma que tenía Julian de mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él, por lo menos en la parte de que se llevarían bien.

Ver como esos dos lidiaban el uno con el otro iba a estar entretenido, por otro lado ya iba siendo hora de que dejasen de ser prisioneros de las circunstancias y recuperasen sus vidas. Aunque eso, estaba solo en sus manos.

**Comentad y decidme que os parece por favor, me haríais muy feliz. Gracias. **

**Besototes for all.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando por fin llegué a casa, tuve que convencerme a mí misma para entrar, no en vano habían sido tres años de relación y siete meses conviviendo en mi casa. Gemí frustrada dejando caer el bolso en la mesita de la entrada, miré mis ojos cansados en el espejo.

"_**-Vamos Xan deberías poner un espejo aquí, ayudaría a que se viese más espacioso- la giro en dirección a la mesita y le mordisqueo la curva en la que el cuello se une con el hombro.**_

_**-¿Desde cuando eres decorador?-**_

_**-Bueno- susurró a su oído –tal vez no quiera ese espejo ahí solo por estética.-**_

_**-Pervertido.-**_

_**-Te encanta- ella se giró entre sus brazos desabrochándose los botones de los vaqueros.**_

_**-Sí, me encanta, porque yo soy peor.-"**_

Diosa, era masoquista, hace años que debería haber vendido la casa, pero no, la conservé y me vine a vivir a ella nada más cumplir los dieciocho porque quería sentirme cerca de mi padre, de mi infancia feliz, la época en la que me había sentido segura y amada, antes de saber que los monstruos existían y podían hacer daño.

Negué con la cabeza, una ruptura no era peor que un asesinato, sin duda pero, cuando volví lo hice por los buenos recuerdos, y ahora me asaltaban buenos recuerdos con mi ex prometido que no dejaban de atormentarme mirase donde mirase, haciéndome dudar de todo, de cuales habían sido sus intenciones, de si en algún momento realmente me había querido y de cómo simplemente me lancé a sus brazos convencida de que era mi amigo, mi amante y mi compañero de batalla, Sammy y yo contra el mundo.

Pero que idiota, idiota y cursi que era casi peor.

Saqué mi móvil y subí las escaleras a mi habitación, encendí el ordenador y enchufé el cable USB para pasar las fotos que había hecho con el móvil a los informes del caso Velasco, una de las ventajas de estar en la zona de los empollones era que si me ausentaba para ir al archivo a echar un vistazo no había nadie que me extrañase porque desapareciese unos minutos sin decir a donde iba.

Gracias a la Diosa por los pequeños favores, Aqueron no tardaría mucho en venir, conociéndole iría a recogerme para ir juntos al Santuario, hacía mucho que no veía a Tory esperaba que esta noche fuese, aunque seguramente se quedaría con los niños, por otra parte Ash no se quedaría hasta tarde teniendo a su familia esperándole.

Me quité la ropa y me duché a toda prisa, vistiéndome con una camisa negra sin mangas, unos vaqueros rotos y unos botines negros, el pelo aún me caía húmedo a los lados de la cara cuando el timbre sonó, no dejaba de parecerme gracioso que pudiendo transportarse a donde le diese la gana, tuviese siempre la educación de esperar a que le diera permiso.

-Hola viejo, ¿qué hay de nuevo?- Un segundo, Aqueron… ¿Acababa de darme una mirada apreciativa? No podía ser, seguramente me había resbalado en la bañera y ahora yacía inconsciente y desnuda, con una conmoción cerebral en la cabeza, auch.

-Nada interesante.-

-Qué raro viniendo de ti,-se encogió de hombros inocentemente -oye voy a secarme un poco el pelo, si quieres algo de beber o de comer ya sabes dónde está la cocina- señalé con mi pulgar tras mi espalda.

-Sin problemas, te espero.-

Diez minutos después estaba lista, por el ruido Aqueron debía de estar mirando en mis armarios, seguramente buscando unas patatas o bebiéndose una cerveza, en lugar de meterme en la cocina para intentar en vano asustarle, y fallar patéticamente de nuevo, me acerqué a la entrada.

Al lado de mi bolso estaba el libro, sí, ese bendito libro de nuevo, fui derecha como una polilla atraída por la luz de una llama.

De manera inconsciente, extendí mi mano. Cuando toqué la suave cubierta de cuero, podría jurar que sentí una suave caricia en la mejilla.

Lo cual era totalmente ridículo, ¿verdad? Porque si ese libro, tuviese algo peligroso Aqueron ni me lo habría enseñado, así que en caso de que no estuviese loca, y sí que pasase algo extraño, estaba segura de que no se trataba de algo que fuera a hacerme daño.

Pasé la mano por el cuero, liso y perfecto, por primera vez caí en la cuenta de que no había título, ni ninguna otra descripción.

Levanté la cubierta conteniendo el aire.

Era el libro más misterioso que había visto en toda mi vida. Parecía que las páginas hubieran formado parte en un principio de un rollo de pergamino transformado más tarde en un libro.

El amarillento papel emitió un ligero crujido bajo mis dedos cuando pasé la primera hoja, donde descubrí un intrincado emblema en espiral pintado a mano en el que se apreciaba la intersección de tres triángulos junto a una fascinante imagen de tres mujeres unidas por espadas.

Sin duda era un símbolo griego, podía equivocarme pero creí que eran Las Moiras.

Aún más intrigada que hace unos segundos, pasé unas cuantas páginas y descubrí que el libro estaba completamente en blanco, salvo por aquellas tres hojas…

Definitivamente extraño, pensé.

Debía de tratarse de una especie de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor o tal vez, de un escultor, decidí. Esa sería una explicación lógica de que las páginas estuvieran en blanco. Habría sucedido algo antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Sin embargo, aún estaba el misterio de porque el papel era sin duda mucho más antiguo que la encuadernación…

Pasé las hojas hacía atrás hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre y observé con desinterés la inscripción que había encima, alfabeto griego, mis sospechas de su procedencia se confirmaban. Pero enseguida volví a mirar al hombre

Era sorprendente. Tan perfecto e incitante.

Tan increíblemente sexi…

Cautivada por completo, me pregunté cuanto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía de haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea, porque aquel semidiós parecía estar a punto de saltar de la página de libro y meterse en mi casa.

Me detuve al salir de la cocina y apoyé mi cuerpo contra el pasamanos de la escalera, Xandra estaba totalmente cautivada por Julian, y o bien me equivocaba mucho con ella, ya me había pasado más veces, soy falible, o no se trataba de simple lujuria, ahí había algo más.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Le pregunté mientras me acercaba hasta ella.

-Sí claro- me contestó sin apartar la mirada del dibujo, por suerte estaba tan absorta en él que no se había parado a leer la inscripción.

Todo en su momento.

-¿Quieres que os deje a solas?- Inquirí riéndome de mi propio chiste, como iba a enfadarse cuando supiera que Julian podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba cerca de ese libro.

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué dices? Yo solo… Yo estaba…-

-Mirando sus atributos descaradamente- me burlé.

-No es verdad- su pálido cuello empezaba a enrojecerse, alcé una ceja ante la negación –bueno vale, sí, pero no me estaba fijando solo en eso, es decir, es difícil no fijarse, pero no estaba mirando eso específicamente.-

-Eso tiene nombre.-

-Habló el que hace mención a polla con el eufemismo de atributo- levanté las manos en son de paz.

-Vale, vale, los dos estamos de acuerdo entonces en que le estabas admirando por entero y no solo por su polla.-

-Exacto- la rojez llegó hasta sus orejas, repentinamente cerró el libro y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesilla -¿nos vamos ya o quieres seguir avergonzándome?-

-No sé, puestos a elegir…-

-Ash- utilizó un tono amenazante llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Está bien mujer, tu primero- cogió su bolso y salió como una exhalación.

-Más vale que estés preparado Julian, cuando volvamos y ella te invoqué empezará la aventura de tu vida- le dije en griego antiguo, tras lo cual salí, cerré la puerta, y eche el cerrojo de la misma mentalmente.

Cuando llegamos al bar sonaba Show must go on de Queen, pasamos saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a Dev el portero de El santuario uno de los muchos hermanos de Aime Peltier, desde el fallecimiento de su madre, matriarca de la familia y regenta del lugar.

En cuanto llegamos Ash se fue directo a la mesa de billar en la que estaba jugando un motero rubio que bien podría ser modelo de Calvin Klein y una rubia igual de despampanante, seres sobrenaturales lo más seguro.

Sin ganas de relacionarme con gente nueva me pedí un cubata de ron con fanta de limón y me dirigí a una de las mesas más alejadas que al estar en una esquina quedaba casi en penumbras, el asiento habitual de Nick cuando venía.

-¿Qué te pasa cara pasa?- Decidida a incordiarle un rato y a sacarle de sus más que seguramente negros pensamientos.

-Tú otra vez no- gimió con horror –ojalá pudiera emborracharme-

-Si lo hicieras entonces seriamos dos encantadores borrachos que se dicen lo mucho que se quieren, pero como no puedes, solo te lo diré yo a ti- di un buen trago de mi bebida –te quiero, mogollón- dije fingiendo voz de ebria.

-Tiene que haber a la fuerza alguien más a quien puedas incordiar- me reí.

-Por supuesto el bar entero de hecho, pero tú eres con el que más disfruto y aunque no lo reconozcas tonto tú también, uy se me ha acabado el cubata ¿me pides otro?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Porque te daré el coñazo hasta salirme con la mía- reuní aire lista para empezar a repetir una frase sin parar. Nick me colocó una mano en la boca impidiéndome hablar.

-Está bien, está bien- hizo una seña y uno de los camareros humanos se acercó a nosotros, joven y saturado, obviamente era su primer día y nunca antes había trabajado en esto. –Un cubata para la señorita, nada para mí- sonreí al chaval tratando de infundirle ánimo.

-Dile a Kyle que me lo prepare, él me conoce- aliviado de encontrar una salida en tanto caos fue derecho a la barra.

-Creé que eres preciosa- dijo Nick.

-Oye ¿cómo que creé? Está claro que soy hermosa- llevé una mano a mi frente de forma dramática, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No te estoy vacilando cuando vuelva te va a dejar su twitter. ¿Dónde ha quedado lo de cambiar los teléfonos?-

-Ay Nicky, Nicky, Nicky te haces mayor, tienes que actualizarte, y ahora en todo caso no intercambias teléfono te das el Whastapp o el Line o alguna otra aplicación parecida y es otra forma de conseguir el numero indirectamente.-

-Antes éramos más valientes, nos lanzábamos abiertamente al rechazo- . Me reí a carcajadas por eso.

-Aquí tiene- el chaval me dejó el cubata, junto con una servilleta, con su twitter, la tiré al suelo en cuanto me dio la espalda.

-Deberías dejarlo.-

-No quiero, es mi noche de desfase y tengo que saborearla- me levanté impulsivamente –vamos, baila conmigo.-

-No pienso hacer eso.-

-Aguafiestas- me dirigí a la marea de cuerpos que se movía al ritmo de la música, Damage de Fit for Rivals, resonaba en los altavoces.

La voz de la cantante impactó en las células de mi piel, haciéndome vibrar, la letra re-oxigenando la sangre en mis venas, saltando y moviendo mi cabeza, siendo una más con el caos a mi alrededor, sin que nada más fuese relevante para mí que cantar los fragmentos que me sabía.

Baile un par de canciones más y antes de volver con Nick, me pedí otro cubata.

-¿Qué pasa contigo cara higo?-

-¿No deberías irte a dormir la mona?- Me encogí de hombros.

-Probablemente, oye- me reí de manera tonta - ¿a que no sabes que le dice un pez mago a otro pez mago?- Suspiró resignado.

-No. ¿Qué?-

-Nada por aquí, nada por allá- dicho esto estallé en carcajadas. Gautier se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Dios ¿yo era tan pesado cuando era mortal?- Preguntó al aire cargado a estas horas con olor a alcohol derramado y sudor.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú eras peor? Yo puede que sea un coñazo pero a mí no me amenazan constantemente con matarme o mutilarme- respondí recordando lo que me contó de cuando conoció a Zarek. Me recargué en la silla, guiñando los ojos a mi cubata para comprobar mi visión, no debería beber más, ocho cubatas era mi tope, a menos que quisiera pasarme la madrugada vomitando.

-¿En qué lío quiere meterte Aqueron?- Me preguntó mirándome intensamente, mierda ¿había mencionado a Ash? No me había dado cuenta, vaya fallo, a ver, él obviamente sabía que habíamos venido juntos pero… ¿Y a que venía lo del lío? Sin embargo antes de poder racionalizar algo de la conversación dije.

-En ninguno ¿por qué lo dices?- Pregunta retórica ya que al segundo solté -vale, vale, quiere que le haga un favor aunque todavía no me ha dicho que es lo que quiere, siempre desvía el tema, no sé cómo lo hace- finalicé la frase haciendo pop con la boca.

-Ten cuidado- un buen consejo, volví a hacer pop era divertido, lástima que llegase tarde como unos seis meses para aproximarnos mejor.

-Estaré bien Nicky. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme? ¿Que vuelvan a dispararme y esta vez acierten?- Le di un codazo, -relájate- coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa, todo a mi alrededor estaba ligeramente inclinado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No tranquilo, creo que siguiendo la pared seré capaz de llegar sin tropezarme con nadie hasta la salida- le di un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos pronto Nicky, recuerda portarte bien los demás niños y niñas o no te daré piruletas.-

-Estás loca- sí, yo estaba loca, pero al final había conseguido sacarle una autentica sonrisa, el dolor de cabeza que tendría mañana al levantarme valdría la pena.

Ash ya estaba esperándome fuera, me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y emprendimos el camino regreso a casa. El aire fresco que recorría las calles había conseguido serenarme, pero por el ligero mareo que invadió mi cabeza al sentarme en el sofá, aún estaba algo bolinga, bolinga, me reí para mí misma, que palabra más graciosa.

-Necesito que ayudes a un amigo- fruncí el ceño, la luz de la lámpara me molestaba en los ojos, y… ¿Por qué me lo tenía que decir de pie? ¿Es que no podía sentarse en mi sofá? Pensándolo de nuevo Sam había tenido su culo desnudo ahí, me levanté asqueada de repente, necesitaba un sofá nuevo, con urgencia.

-Claro, sin problema- contesté taladrando con la mirada a mi nuevo archienemigo, sí, el sofá maldito.

-Tendría que vivir contigo durante un mes- tal vez podría quemarlo en el patio de atrás, espera. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?- Ayudaría a cualquiera sin dudarlo, pero ahora mismo no me sentía capacitada para pasar muchas horas seguidas con nadie, y menos me apetecía que fuera en mi casa, cuando aún me sentía indefensa como una gatita recién nacida.

-Plantéatelo como un especie de protección de testigos sobrenatural, tu casa es el piso franco perfecto- fui hasta la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua –sé que te pido mucho, y que no es el mejor momento para ti, pero es importante- me bebí del tirón el refrescante líquido, por un lado seguro que me arrepentía, pero no podía dejar a nadie expuesto al peligro y Aqueron lo sabía, si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar lo haría, aunque como en este caso no me atrajese el modo de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo le protegeré, pero tienes que contarme algo más, sé que eres el rey de los misterios- volvimos al cuarto de estar –pero creo que si voy a meter en mi casa a un ser sobrenatural por muy amigo tuyo o compatriota que sea, merezco saber algo.-

-El hombre al que necesito que ayudes, es un semidiós.-

-Si un semidiós necesita que le echen un cable grandullón, no creo que precisamente yo vaya a ser muy útil que digamos.-

-No puede usar sus habilidades, es complicado, hace más de dos mil años, desapareció sin dejar rastros había muchos rumores, pero hasta hoy que le he encontrado por casualidad, no sabía cual había sido su suerte…-

-¿Y qué es lo que le pasó?-

\- Le maldijeron Xandra- vale conocía algunos mitos sobre como los dioses podían castigar a quienes les cabreaban, sinceramente la palabra cruel se quedaba corta.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerle a salvo, pero. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-

-Quiero averiguar qué pasó exactamente,- ya, la información era poder, cuanto más supiera mejor podríamos ayudarlo –así que puede que no esté localizable.-

-Vale,- ni siquiera pregunté a qué se refería exactamente con eso de no estar localizable, parpadeé rápido para enfocar la vista -¿en un mes podrás solucionarlo?- Parecía poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba siendo una incógnita dos mil años.

-En realidad eso no depende de mí-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- No entendía nada, definitivamente no estaba lo bastante lucida para esta conversación, que ganas me estaban entrando de meterme en la cama, taparme hasta la nariz con las sábanas y olvidarme de todo o al menos de mí.

-Verás mientras yo averiguo que pasó en realidad, tú debes investigar cómo evitar que vuelva al libro-

-Ah claro fácil y sencillo, como soy una sacerdotisa para mí no será complicado deshacer una maldición ¿estás loco? ¿Qué pretendes que haga?- Por otra parte ¿a qué se refería con volver al… Libro había dicho?-

-Pretendo que ayudes a alguien que lo necesita, además por suerte o por desgracia ahora no tienes nada más que absorba tu tiempo, de necesitarlo podrías hacer el papeleo desde aquí o pedir esa baja que te sugirió tu capitán.-

-Olvídalo, no pienso volver a quedarme fuera del campo,- argumentase con lo que argumentase él rebatiría todo -está bien, puede quedarse aquí ¿cuándo lo traerás?-

-En realidad, ya está aquí, pero tienes que invocarlo para que salga.-

-Para que salga de donde- señaló el libro –oh joder- antes le había entendido bien.

-Eso es cosa vuestra, yo no me pienso meter- le fulminé con la mirada, y tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Tienes que estar de broma- dije masajeando mi frente, que dolor de cabeza se me estaba empezando a poner.

-Me temo que es completamente en serio, lo de que podéis follar también- respiré hondo intentando serenarme y encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme en medio del caos que se estaba desatando en mi mente, ese algo resultó ser enfadarme con Ash.

-Un momento, ¿va a quedarse aquí un mes para su protección o para beneficio de mis partes bajas? Porque de pronto dudo de tus intenciones- ¿de dónde había sacado que mi ausencia de vida sexual podía interesarle? Ni idea, aunque puede que tuviese que ver con su insistencia en su amigo y yo sudando juntos, y ahora yo no podía dejar de pensar en eso por su culpa, mierda para mí.

-Yo no tengo ninguna intención Xandra, pero deberías relajarte- lo dijo con seriedad y habría colado si no fuese porque las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente curvadas había arriba, cabrón.

-Ya, relajarme… ¿Tanto como para tumbarme desnuda sobre él, y lamer cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera el último helado de chocolate del mundo? ¿Así de relajada?-

-Bueno, es más grafico de lo que pensaba pero es una idea- parecía ligeramente sorprendido por mi actitud, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, protegerle de seres sobrenaturales siendo humana ya no me parecía el problema, de repente lo que me preocupaba era quien iba a protegerlo de mí y viceversa.

-Invoquémosle para que puedas hacer lo que tengas que hacer por él, antes de que me arrepienta y eche tu magnifico culo de mi casa a patadas idiota atlante- aunque era mentira, nunca le echaría de mi casa y menos a patadas pero estaba inquieta por ver al semidiós, por saber si estar en su presencia en carne y hueso sería más intenso que verle solo en el libro, o si todo su magnetismo sexual se quedaba encerrado en las páginas y al estar frente a mí de verdad lo único de lo que me diesen ganas fuera de dormir.

-¿Por qué gritas?- Ahora sí que si, Aqueron se cachondeaba de mí.

-No grito- en realidad sí y lo sabía.

-Si gritas- insistió.

-Puede ser, estoy borracha no controlo lo que digo, voy a controlar el volumen al que lo digo ¿no te jode?- Ash miró el reloj.

-No queda mucho tiempo, ¿ayudarás a Julian o no?-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Mi voz esta vez apenas fue un susurro, claudiqué en la lucha contra mi instinto, debía estar con él, era una certeza, las consecuencias no importaban. –Salvemos a tu amigo.-

Permití que Aqueron me precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire de la noche llenó mis pulmones mientras los grillos cantaban y un millar de estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Me reí pensando en que esto acabaría en desastre, pero al fin y al cabo la continua sucesión de dramas era el engranaje que daba marcha al motor de mi vida.

Ash sonrió y me colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los aleros del tejado y me ofreció el libro abierto.

-Debes apretarlo con fuerza contra tu pecho- antes de poder pensarlo ronroneé hacia el libro.

-¡Ven conmigo bombón!-

-¿Serás payasa? Esto es serio Detective.-

-¿Crees que no me lo tomó en serio? Estoy aquí con un inmortal, en mi porche a casi las doce de la noche para invocar a un semidiós maldito, mientras estoy borracha, confía en mí, me estoy tomando esto con toda la seriedad de la que soy capaz.-

-De acuerdo, bien. Tienes que pronunciar su nombre tres veces- apreté el libro con más fuerza.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Retuve el aliento, esperando la respuesta.

-Julian de Macedonia- en cuanto lo escuché cerré los ojos.

-Yo te invoco ante mi presencia, Julian de Macedonia, Julian de Macedonia, Julian de Macedonia- centré mi mirada en Ash – ¡oye, es difícil pronunciarlo tan rápido tres veces seguidas!-

Sin embargo, mi amigo no me prestaba la más mínima atención, estaba muy ocupado mirando por todos lados.

Hice un mohín con los labios por la decepción, tanto lucha interna y discutir con Ash para nada, menudo chascazo, entonces un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y me envolvió un suave aroma a sándalo. Me tomé un segundo para recrearme con aquella agradable fragancia antes de que se desvaneciera.

De repente, un sonido apagado se escuchó, procedente del patio trasero, apenas un débil susurro entres los arbustos.

Arqueé una ceja y examine las plantas que acababan de moverse.

En ese momento salió a relucir el diablillo que llevaba dentro.

-Oh diosa, Aqueron- murmuré señalando hacia un arbusto del patio trasero -¡mira allí!-

Ash se volvió a toda prisa al ver mi gesto nervioso. Un enorme arbusto se movía como si hubiera alguien detrás.

-¿Julian?- Pregunto mi amigo con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en algo.

El arbusto se inclinó y, de improviso mi gato saltó a mis pies, rompiendo el silencio con un maullido lastimero, señal de que tenía hambre o de que quería mimos.

-Aqueron sabes que adoro a Fígaro. ¿Cómo no me habías dicho antes que era un semidiós griego? Sabes que jamás le habría echado de casa por eso, aunque a partir de ahora le cobraré el alquiler- me agaché para acariciar su peluda cabeza.

-Dame ese libro rápido- en realidad no me dio ocasión de dárselo, me lo arrebató del regazo antes si quiera de que pudiese ponerme en pie de nuevo para entregárselo. Regresó a mi casa mientras pasaba las páginas. –Joder ¿qué he hecho mal?- Dejé que mi gato entrase antes que yo, una vez dentro me quité con alivio los botines casi gimiendo por ello.

-A lo mejor no hemos hecho nada mal, tal vez se trate de otra cosa- cerré la puerta de cristal, e intenté no pensar en que debería comprarme una alarma de seguridad, solo por si acaso, hasta que se solucionase el caso Velasco.

El móvil de Ash sonó, la canción de Saving me de Nickelback apenas sonó unos segundos antes de que él respondiese –Tory ¿pasa algo?- Se rascó la mejilla –no, no ha funcionado, ya, sí, es un chasco- se encogió de hombros –encontraré otra forma de ayudarle- se rio –sí, claro que iremos de todas maneras- su mirada de enterneció –dame un minuto y estoy con vosotros, te amo- colgó.

-Tu mujer te reclama- me alegraba tanto de que fuesen felices.

-Más bien los niños, no se quieren ir a dormir hasta que no les cante algo- dejó el libro en el sofá.

-¿No te lo llevas contigo?-

-¡Qué coño! Quédate con él, por lo que sabemos está tan seguro contigo como conmigo.-

-Como quieras- me acerqué para darle dos besos en la mejilla.

-Descansa.-

-Lo haré, de todas formas, mañana solo tengo que estar allí hasta la hora de comer al ser sábado- dejé que me alborotase un poco el pelo antes de esfumarse, genial, de nuevo sola.

Lancé un suspiro cansado al aire.

-No te muevas de ahí Julian- guiñe un ojo como si pudiese verme. Me reí de mis tonterías de borracha, dejé los botines a un lado del sofá, y después me quité los pantalones para dejarlos sobre uno de los brazos del mismo, ya mañana lo recogería y lo dejaría en la habitación, ahora no tenía ganas y total no era como si alguien fuese a verlo así que…

Fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Mientras llenaba el vaso, vi un repentino destello de luz.

Por un instante, creí que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa. Tensé el cuerpo, ¿no podía haber venido a rematar el trabajo verdad? Tenía que estar huyendo, escondiéndose con Javier en un callejón oscuro como el par de ratas despreciables que eran.

Cogí un cuchillo y fui a la sala de estar, tenía que pasar la prueba de armas ya para que me devolviesen la mía.

Al principio no vi nada. No obstante, percibí una presencia extraña en cuanto me acerqué a la puerta. Algo que me puso los pelos de punta.

Entré en la estancia con mucho cuidado, llevando el cuchillo en la mano derecha pegado al muslo para evitar cortarme, y vi una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre guapísimo. Un hombre… ¡Desnudo!

**Buenas almas corsarias, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**El próximo tres de octubre tendréis el siguiente, hasta entonces, procurad ser felices.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Nadie iba a amenazarme en mi casa, me negaba, así que afianzando mi agarre en el cuchillo cambié mi posición, pierna derecha adelantada y el filo del arma apuntando hacia arriba. Era mucho más grande que yo, de modo que si perdía el cuchillo la experiencia se volvería desagradable rápidamente.

Avancé hacia él, pero el hombre mantuvo la posición con los codos pegados al cuerpo y los brazos extendidos en dirección al arma, de forma diestra me dio con la palma de su mano izquierda en la que yo llevaba el cuchillo, la fuerza del golpe no fue tal como para hacerme daño pero lo justo para desviar la trayectoria de mi ataque a su cuerpo.

En un segundo lo tenía a mi espalda, sus musculosos brazos me rodearon con firmeza, solté el cuchillo en esta posición de nada me servía, inmediatamente me incliné hacia delante llevando el peso de mi cuerpo abajo de manera que le resultará más difícil manejarme.

Al hacerlo le golpeé con mi trasero, pese a no esperárselo, la fuerza de su abrazo no disminuyó por lo que no me quedó un hueco por el cual huir. Me agaché un poco más y estiré mi brazo derecho con fuerza hacia atrás, directo a su entrepierna.

Soltó una maldición que no entendí y me liberó, pero de nuevo antes de que tuviese la ocasión de asestarle una patada a la parte de atrás de su rodilla izquierda me hizo un placaje que me dejó sin aires los segundos justos que el hombre necesitó para inmovilizarme contra el suelo, usando su cuerpo.

Ni hablar, hoy no me toca, no hasta haber atrapado a ese cabronazo, hoy no me toca, grité en mi cabeza como una loca removiéndome a pesar de saber que lo único que estaba haciendo era gastar energías que podían resultarme útiles más adelante.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Me preguntó.

¿Este tío faltó el día que explicaban en la academia de sicarios que había que ir vestido en primer lugar y en segundo que la víctima no tenía que importarte un rábano? Lo cual no tenía sentido porque obviamente era bueno en defensa personal.

Por otro lado mientras mi yo racional pensaba en eso, mi yo, digámoslo sin tapujos, cachonda y obviamente idiota, porque vamos este hombre iba a matarme, se concentró más bien en el sonido porno-erótico de su voz, si montase una línea caliente con este tío, en un mes me haría asquerosamente millonaria.

-Xandra- la madre que me parió, su voz era profunda como el eco reverberando en una cueva y masculina, con un melodioso acento que solo podía describirse como musical, me dieron ganas de ronronear, estaba demasiado borracha para pasar por esto fuera lo que fuera.

Y tenía que estar volviéndome loca, pero empezaba a dudar que quisiera hacerme daño, al fin y al cabo se había limitado a esquivar mis ataques y a neutralizarme.

-¿Puedes quitárteme de encima? Por favor- sentí su reticencia, al igual que sentí como cierta parte de su anatomía se clavaba contra mi muslo, por dios ¿cómo no iba a percatarme de eso, con semejante tamaño? –Prometo comportarme contigo- ¿y si era alguien que necesitase ayuda? Explicaría la desnudez.

Se levantó muy despacio y al instante añoré su calidez, se arrodilló a mi lado al momento, yo me limité a sentarme estilo indio, extendió una mano para apartarme con inusitada ternura el pelo de los ojos, y me recorrió el cuero cabelludo con las manos en busca de alguna herida.

Me recreé en la visión de su pecho mientras disfrutaba del suave masaje, era incapaz de moverme, ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel. Luché contra el impulso de soltar un gemido por la maravillosa sensación que provocaban sus dedos bailando entre los mechones de mi pelo.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo de necesidad por él. Confirmando así que estaba loca, de remate para más inri.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?- Preguntó.

De nuevo, ese extraño y maravilloso acento que reverberaba a través de mi cuerpo como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Examiné con detenimiento esa extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirme a gritos que extendiera mi mano para acariciarla.

¡El hombre casi resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseé verle el rostro para comprobar por mí misma si era tan magnético como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alcé la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, me quedé anonadada, mi mandíbula casi cayó hasta el suelo.

¿Cómo no?

¡Era él!

Había intentado a abrir en canal al semidiós que había prometido proteger, empezaba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Una mujer que hubiese tenido una vida normal, una vida en la que lo sobrenatural simplemente fueran mentiras que se inventaba un viejo loco en la parte trasera de un almacén de mala muerte, al encontrarse en mi situación se habría negado a lo evidente, habría intentado dar por imposible la existencia del hombre, y la solidez de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Porque para una mujer con una vida normal, sencillamente ese tipo de cosas, no sucedían fuera de libros y películas.

Yo sin embargo estaba dándome de patadas en mi imaginación por no haberme percatado de su identidad antes.

Por todos los cielos y los infiernos existentes, hacia menos de cinco minutos le había invocado, pero como Ash pensaba que habíamos fracasado y Ash bueno simplemente era Ash… No se me ocurrió que pudiese ser Julian.

Sin embargo mi mente se inventó la sórdida historia de un asesino desnudo, e increíblemente picante como el gumbo de Nueva Orleans para matarme por orden del ex ayudante del fiscal. No tenía lógica, pero ¿quién iba a culparme por estar paranoica? Mi corazón se había detenido aquel día tres veces en la mesa de operaciones, no lo recordaba, pero no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir.

-¿Julian?- Pregunté, me sentía tan culpable por haberle amenazado con un cuchillo, aunque no hubiese llegado a herirle esa no era forma de recibir a nadie, y menos aún a alguien maldito por los dioses que necesitaba desesperadamente un milagro.

El semidiós tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta en plena forma. Sus músculos eran duros, como ya había podido comprobar, prominentes y magníficos. De hecho tenía músculos bien definidos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera recordaba que se podían tener. En la parte superior de los hombros, en los bíceps, en los antebrazos. En el pecho y en la espalda. Desde el cuello hasta las piernas.

No había ninguno que no apareciera abultado y lleno de fuerza.

Hasta su pene estaba abultado como bien sabía por la forma en que mi cuerpo había estado aprisionado por ese portento de la naturaleza.

El pelo dorado caía en desordenadas ondas para enmarcar un rostro sin rastro de barba que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Era increíblemente guapo y fascinante hasta el punto de que robaba el aliento.

Unos labios sensuales y plenos se curvaban en una media sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Y esos ojos…

¡Por todo lo sagrado y lo profano de este mundo!

Tenían el color azul claro del cielo en un día perfecto de verano, con un reborde azul oscuro que resaltaba la parte externa del iris. La intensidad de su mirada resultaba abrasadora y reflejaba una sabiduría que alguien de un aspecto tan joven no debería tener, me pregunté entonces ¿cuán vieja sería su alma? ¿Cuánto dolor habría soportado? Tenía la impresión de que esa mirada podría matar de verdad.

O al menos resultar devastadora.

Y sin lugar a dudas yo me sentía devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto como para ser real.

Extendí la mano de manera indecisa para colocarla sobre su brazo. Me sentí instantáneamente aliviada en cuanto su piel volvió a estar en contacto con la mía, algo clamaba en mí por él, diciéndome que de alguna forma, ambos, estando juntos seríamos más, de lo que éramos solos.

Él era real, duro y cálido. Comenzó a latirme con fuerza el corazón al sentir que un poderoso musculo se flexionaba bajo mi palma.

Me encontré incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente.

Arqueé una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había intentado herirme. Ni había olvidado que me había invocado justo después de pronunciar las palabras del encantamiento.

Independientemente de que Aqueron la hubiese convencido para sacarme del libro, en lugar de que fuese por su propia iniciativa y del loco plan del atlante por salvarme de un castigo eterno. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que yo tomará forma y se habían arrojado a mis brazos para exigirme que las complaciera.

Sin embargo, esa no…

Era distinta.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa mientras la recorría con la mirada. La abundante melena castaña le caía hasta los hombros y sus ojos tenían dos colores entremezclados, un cálido marrón rodeaba la pupila que a su voz era abrazado por un verde intenso parecido al musgo que crece en las rocas de los ríos. Ojos que eran como un bosque acogedor en el que me encantaría perderme y descansar. Ojos que miraban con curiosidad y determinación, el derecho, me fijé con detenimiento poseía un lunar.

Su pálida y suave piel me incitaba a recorrerla con besos para poder averiguar si era tan dulce como parecía, aprecié las formas de su cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio, por lo que seguramente debía de resistir horas de pasión sin necesidad de descansar demasiado entre un encuentro y otro, estaba deseando comprobarlo.

La mujer era fuerte y tenaz, con una tierna e insinuante voz, al menos cuando se dirigía a mí, desde luego ese tono no lo había empleado con el atlante.

Aunque lo que pudiera parecerme a decir verdad, no importaba demasiado, dadas las circunstancias.

Sin importar cual fuese su apariencia, yo estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderme en el deleite de su cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer justo eso.

-Vamos- la dije antes de sujetarla por los hombros. –Deja que te ayude a levantarte.-

-Pero- su cuello empezó a enrojecer –estás desnudo.-

Coloqué unos cuantos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja.

-Lo sé.-

-¡Estas desnudo!- Volvió a recalcar.

-Sí, creo que eso ya lo hemos dejado claro.-

-Ya, pero a ver…- Suspiró, mirando hacia abajo, regresando al instante la mirada hacia arriba, sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas maduras –es que estas contento y desnudo- ¿lo decía como si fuese un problema mi desnudez? Yo diría que no la disgustaba del todo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, ya que no entendí el término contento, dada la situación.

Su mirada volvió a descender esta vez clavándose en mi erección.

-Estás contento- dijo sonriendo con burla y llevándose una mano a la frente. –Y estás desnudo- su mano se escurrió hasta quedar sobre sus ojos.

Así que, de ese modo lo llamaban en este siglo… Tendría que recordarlo.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda?- Le pregunté para cerciorarme, asombrado tanto por el hecho de que a la mujer le preocupara mi desnudez, cuando desde el libro había oído que admiraba mi cuerpo, como porque no se hubiese lanzado encima de mí para pedirme que la complaciera, el asalto con el cuchillo desde luego no contaba, nada de esto me había sucedido con anterioridad.

-Bueno, no, pero en parte sí, porque obviamente tú, tú estás estupendo, muy, muy estupendo, pero digamos que no estoy acostumbrada a que los amigos de Ash aparezcan como tú, más bien armados hasta los dientes, o vestidos de negro, y estoy hablando demasiado- se quitó la mano de la cara –pero es que bueno ya sé que te he invocado pero como no apareciste, ¿te he pedido perdón ya por atacarte?-

Negué con la cabeza. Arrugó la nariz.

-Si bueno, pues lo siento, mucho, te lo juro, no pensé que fueras tú, una excusa pobre pero es lo único que tengo- frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza –sigo hablando demasiado, es que estoy borracha, y me pones nerviosa y estas para comerte y creo que lo mejor es que me calle como ya mismo- hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre sus labios como sellándolos.

-Bueno ya que sé que te atraigo y que no te hago sentir incómoda, creo que tengo un remedio más efectivo que ese para detener tu torrente de palabras- dije, y mi voz se hizo más ronca cuando bajé la mirada hasta su escote, como estaba deseando masajear esos pechos, se veían del tamaño perfecto para cubrirlos con mis manos.

Estaba deseando saborear esos pezones.

Me acerqué para tocarla.

Con el corazón desbocado me pasé la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, de pronto los notaba resecos. Aquello no podría ser real, es decir él no… No iba a besarme, pareciera lo que pareciera, no iba a hacerlo. Porque yo no había sido precisamente la mejor anfitriona del mundo.

A lo mejor me había quedado dormida, y todo esto era un sueño, si eso daría sentido a todo, aunque no tenía ni idea de que tuviese tanta imaginación, pero ahora mismo rezaba para que no me sonase el despertador, porque entonces no podría dejarme llevar por ese profundo y palpitante estremecimiento que incendiaba mi cuerpo. Un estremecimiento que me impulsaba a lanzarme al cuello de aquel semidiós.

Y debía reconocer que era un cuello bonito.

Julian se acercó más a mí y me cubrió el rostro con sus fuertes manos. No podía moverme. Me limité a dejar que me alzase la cabeza hasta que pude observar aquellos penetrantes ojos que, con toda seguridad, eran capaces de leerme el alma. Me hipnotizaban como los de uno de esos depredadores mortíferos que ponían en trance a su presa.

Me estremecí entre sus brazos, tratando de contener mi deseo.

En ese momento, unos labios ardientes y exigentes se apoderaron de mi boca y no hice nada por evitar que se me escapara un gemido. Toda la vida había oído hablar de besos perfectos, de besos que te impedían pensar en nadie ni en nada más, besos que te convertían en llamas, besos que hacían que las rodillas flaquearan, pero esa era la primera vez que experimentaba todas esas sensaciones, y me estaban sobrecogiendo.

Por la bendición de un pecado, acariciar a ese hombre, era como tocar a una fiera y olía divinamente… Pero su sabor era aún mejor.

Podría pasarme una semana entera viviendo en este sueño, quizás un mes, y disfrutaría cada segundo, esperaba recordar todo esto al despertar.

Mis brazos envolvieron sus amplios y fuertes hombros. Sentí en el pecho el calor de su torso, demasiado real, susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Pero el hombre me incitaba con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, acometía mis labios con la maestría de un merodeador vikingo decidido a devastarme.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al mío y se frotaba contra mí con toda la intención de despertar mi lado más travieso. Y por el amor a lo imposible, me estimulaba como nadie más lo había hecho jamás. Deslicé la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda desnuda y solté un suspiro al sentir como se contraían bajo mi palma.

Definitivamente si en ese momento el móvil sonaba, mataría a quien llamase, lenta y despiadadamente.

Julian me recorrió la espalda con las manos antes de cubrir mis nalgas para acercar más nuestras caderas mientras arrasaba mi boca con su lengua. El aroma a sándalo inundaba mis sentidos.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, seguí explorando su anatomía con mis manos, mientras los largos mechones de cabello del hombre me rozaban el cuello y el inicio del escote en una erótica caricia.

Noté que me comenzaba a dar vueltas la cabeza al sentir las apasionadas caricias de la mujer, al sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza mientras yo recorría con mis manos esa piel suave y nívea.

Adoré la forma incitante en que respondía a mis caricias y los sonidos que emitía. Mmmm, me moría de ganas de oír sus gritos cuando llegara al orgasmo. De ver como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo alrededor de mi miembro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintiera por última vez las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que mantuviera algún tipo de contacto con una persona.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo, iba a saborearla como si fuera un pedacito de chocolate. La tumbaría para devorarla como un hombre famélico en un banquete.

No podía esperar ni un segundo más para poseerla.

La cogí en brazos y me encaminé hacia la escalera.

En un principio, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos brazos que me rodeaban con pasión… En el hombre maldito que me llevaba escaleras arriba sin que pareciera hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo al cargarme, claro que no era un mero hombre, había algo de dios en él. Sin embargo, cuando pasamos junto al enorme búho de madera que decoraba el pasamanos, salí de mi ensimismamiento con un sobresalto, Julian estaba maldito, yo había prometido que iba a protegerlo, pero no había preguntado qué clase de maldición tenía, un mal presentimiento empezó a picarme justo en la nuca.

-¡Julian, quieto!- Esperaba que solo me hubiese sonado a mi como el regaño que alguien le haría a un cachorro cuando tira mucho de su correa. -Solo por curiosidad morbosa. ¿A dónde crees que me llevas y para qué?- Mascullé agarrándome al búho de caoba como si en ello me fuera la vida, algo me decía que si lo soltaba, fuese cual fuese la respuesta no iba a tener suficiente autocontrol como para volver a agarrarlo.

Él se detuvo y me miro con curiosidad y diversión. Un hombre como él, tan alto y poderoso podría hacerme lo que le diera la gana, de hecho ya me había tenido a su completa merced cuando me apresó contra el suelo, apenas pude hacer nada en su contra.

Mi cuerpo se quedó rígido al instante, necesitaba bajar y ya, necesitaba poner algo de distancia y mantener mis pies en contacto con la madera.

Respiré hondo, no es Sam, no pasa nada, él no va a hacerte daño, Ash lo destriparía, me dije a mi misma.

Sin embargo, no estaba verdaderamente preocupada, sin duda no tanto como debería estarlo por lo menos, él no iba a hacerme daño, y yo iba a cuidarlo, tal como había prometido que haría, precisamente por eso teníamos que hablar, y no hacer lo que mis hormonas me estaban gritando como desquiciadas.

-Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podremos acabar lo que hemos empezado- afirmó sin más, como si me explicase que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste.

-Ya, seguramente me arrepienta pero va a ser que hoy no colega- no al menos hasta haber hablado con Aqueron.

Él encogió aquellos hombros maravillosamente amplios.

-¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces? ¿O tal vez el sofá?- Se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa, como si estuviera considerando las opciones. – No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…-

-No- grite –el sofá no- apreté los dientes con fuerza, al recordar que quería quemarlo y porque, el mismo motivo de que hubiese tenido que comprar un colchón y sabanas nuevas. –Quiero decir que…- Miré esos deslumbrantes ojos azules que reflejaban la incomprensión de su dueño ante mi comportamiento de histérica –ni en el sofá ni en ningún otro sitio, aparte de en tus sueños claro.- Si quería que me soltase para llamar a Ash antes de que este desapareciera iba a tener que usar mi voz de interrogatorio –y ahora será mejor que me bajes antes de que me enfade de verdad.-

Para mi asombro y decepción de mis hormonas, él obedeció al instante.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron tierra firme y subí dos escalones, me sentí capaz de enfrentar esto con cierta perspectiva, aunque en realidad simplemente intentaba no dejarme llevar por las ganas de mordisquear sus labios.

Por fin estábamos frente a frente y casi a la misma altura…

Bueno, eso si alguien podía encontrarse a la altura de un hombre que desprendía semejante autoridad y poder innato.

Su mera presencia me sobrecogía.

Tenía que centrarme y rapidito.

-Solo unas preguntas, bien ¿eres Julian de Macedonia de verdad? Es decir ¿no te has escapado de un psiquiátrico en pelotas no?-

El hombre había clavado sus ojos en mí. Tenía una mirada indiferente y su rostro no reflejaba la más mínima muestra de diversión.

-No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti. ¿Por qué me has convocado?-

Estuve a punto de soltar un gemido de frustración al escuchar esas palabras, no iba a poder tocarlo porque estaría mal a un montón de niveles diferentes, iba a llorar por eso más tarde sin lugar a dudas, y a tirarle una grapadora a Ash en plena frente.

-Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta que te he hecho y a la que te iba a hacer- mi mente me traicionó vilmente cuando me mandó una imagen de ese extraordinario cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso mientras me poseía.

¿Qué se sentiría al follar durante toda la noche con él?

Estaba segura de que Julian era magnifico en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que había demostrado hasta ese momento, no hacía falta decir lo bueno…

Detuve el rumbo de mis pensamientos poco profesionales, ¿es que me habían echado un afrodisiaco ultra potente en alguno de los cubatas que había bebido?

Nunca en mi vida había sentido un deseo sexual tan animal y desesperado como el que sentía ahora. ¡Nunca! Podría tumbarlo en el suelo y devorarlo entero.

Desde que había perdido la virginidad con Nora una de mis mejores amigas a los diecisiete, había tenido innumerables encuentros sexuales con ambos sexos, puede que más con el masculino, y ni una sola vez había tenido la sensación de que el deseo por alguien fuese más fuerte que yo.

Pero, cuando se trataba de este hombre, lo único en lo que pensaba era en estrecharlo entre mis brazos y cabalgar encima de él sobre el suelo.

Subí un escalón más, intentado ser sensata.

Tenía que hacer algo. Aparte de…Bueno…Lo obvio.

-No podemos quedarnos toda la noche mirándonos.-

Los ojos de Julian se oscurecieron por la lujuria al tiempo que intentaba tocarme, diablos no había dicho eso con la intención de invitarlo a hacer algo más que mirarme.

¡Por favor sí! Tócame por todas partes, gritaba mi cuerpo.

-¡Alto ahí!- Exclamé, dirigiéndome tanto a Julian como a mí.

Me negaba a perder el control. Debía pensar con la cabeza no con las hormonas.

Lo que sería mucho más fácil si no fuera guapísimo. El cabello rubio le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde quedaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón oscuro. Excepto por tres finas trenzas rematadas por unas pequeñas cuentas en las puntas que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, de color castaño oscuro, se arqueaban sobre unos fascinantes y atormentados ojos. Unos ojos que me estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

Antes de hacer una locura en la que terminase metida en la cama con aquel hombre en la que hincase los dientes en su piel dorada, tenía que llamar a Ash.

-Creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar distancia, enfriarnos, eso es bueno, el frío es refrescante y ahora eso me vendría genial, porque tengo muchísimo calor, así que voy a subir arriba un momentito y tú…-Deslice los ojos sobre aquel magnifico cuerpo. –Tú tienes que vestirte, cuando baje te traeré unos pantalones.- No podía creerme que acabase de decirle eso.

Fruncí los labios, disgustado. Era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que alguien me decía eso.

De hecho, todas las mujeres que conocí antes de la maldición no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarme la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y desde que estaba maldito, mis invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar mi desnudez mientras recorrían mi cuerpo con sus manos, deleitándose con mi aspecto.

-Espérame aquí, enseguida bajo- me dijo Xandra antes de subir a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Observé el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y mi miembro se endureció al instante.

Apreté los dientes y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor en un intento por desechar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción… Al menos hasta que ella sucumbiera a mis encantos.

Cosa que no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer se resistía mucho tiempo al placer de tenerme.

Esbocé una sonrisa amarga ante aquella idea y contemplé la casa.

¿En qué lugar y que época me encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos a medida que pasaban los años.

Al observar la luz que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, fruncí el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y desvié la vista.

Eso debía de ser una bombilla, decidí.

"Oye, tengo que cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que hay junto a la puerta, ¿vale?"

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miré hacia la puerta y vi lo que imaginé que era el interruptor. Me alejé de las escaleras y apreté el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volví a encenderlas.

Sonreí para mí mismo. ¿Qué otras maravillas me aguardaban en aquella época?

Una vez en mi habitación respiré tranquila, me puse pantaloncitos cortos de mi pijama de verano que tenía dibujos de Stich, adoraba ese pequeño monstruo malvado ¿algún problema?

Me había dejado el móvil en el bolso, abajo, adonde no podía ir a buscarlo, por suerte para mí, todavía mantenía la línea de teléfono fijo, tomé el auricular y marqué el número de Ash.

Me lo cogió al tercer tono, hice un esfuerzo para no ponerme a gritarle a todo lo que daban mis pulmones, primero porque no quería asustar a Julian y que subiese preocupado creyendo que me pasaba algo y dos no quería molestar a mis vecinos.

-Hola Xandra ¿pasa algo?-

-Bueno eso depende de lo que tú entiendas por algo, ¿te parece algo que tenga en mi cuarto de estar a un semidiós griego? Por cierto creo que cuando me dijiste que tenía que ayudarle se te olvidó mencionar un par de detalles como que iba a estar desnudo y contento- prácticamente ladré las últimas palabras furiosa porque él me trastornara tanto.

-¿Contento?- De verdad, no me lo podía creer, ¿tenía más de once mil años y solo se había quedado con eso?

-Si contento, ya sabes, con una erección que haría tirar por el campanario la vocación de una monja de clausura, así de contento.-

-De acuerdo mujer no hacía falta que fueras tan explícita.-

-Eres tú quien ha preguntado.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, niño malo, de todas maneras si está tan contento y está claro que le admiras- dijo con cachondeo. -¿Qué haces hablando conmigo?-

-Esa si es una buena pregunta veras, mientras me llevaba en brazos por las escaleras caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle, que seguramente se te olvidó mencionarme.-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

-Ash, mi amigo, hermano, grandullón, ¿la maldición que le echaron por casualidad tiene que ver algo con el sexo?- Me respondió el silencio. –Aqueron, el que calla otorga, y el que otorga la caga.-

-Ya, pero si hablo también la cago.-

-Menos que si te callas- gruñí.

-Está bien, temí que si te lo decía me costase más convencerte, es un esclavo sexual, desde esta luna llena hasta la próxima su único deseo será satisfacerte.-

-Te voy matar. ¿Cómo has podido? Por el padre que me engendró, ¿sabes que soy policía verdad? Lucho contra robos, asesinatos, violaciones, prostitución y esto es, es… Uf.-

-Precisamente ¿quién mejor que tú para ayudarle?-

-Casi me acuesto con él- me senté en la cama abatida, para ser sincera aún quería hacerlo, pero ni hablar, eso entre él y yo no iba a pasar, al menos mientras fuese cosa de la maldición y no de él. –Ahora mismo te odio.-

-Xandrá- su voz estaba seria, quería decirle que no había ido en serio pero temía que si habría la boca, saliese un quejido. –Imagínate lo que es pasar de ser uno de los hombres más respetados de tu tiempo a ser un puto esclavo sexual.-

-Eso no me ayuda.-

-No y sí, no te hace sentir mejor, pero te determina más, no vas a abandonarle.-

-Nunca pero, ¿cómo voy a cuidarle de mí?-

-Creo que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solito.-

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso- suspiré, -será mejor que le baje algo de ropa.-

-Estaría bien sí, siempre que te incomode que vaya desnudo, antiguamente no nos cohibíamos tanto por ello.-

-No voy a dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta, oye ahora que sabemos que la invocación ha funcionado ¿te iras a investigar?-

-Sí.-

-De acuerdo rey del misterio, si puedes dame señales de vida de vez en cuando para saber que estás bien.-

-En cuanto pueda, Xandra a veces las cosas deben ir realmente mal, antes de poder mejorar- y con esa perla de sabiduría me colgó.

Abrí una caja que estaba al fondo de mi armario donde había guardado algo de ropa de mi padre, nunca había dejado que Sam se probase nada y ahora iba a darle a un hombre al que apenas conocía uno de sus pantalones de chándal, claro que Sam tenía ropa propia, y por mi salud mental era mejor que Julian fuese ocultando parte de sus encantos.

Eché un vistazo a la mujer, que se encontraba en la parte superior de la escalera. Bajó hasta mí y me dio lo que parecían unos pantalones negros.

-Espero que te valgan, eran de mi padre, no tengo más ropa de hombre.-

Una ola de incredulidad embargo mi pecho.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de que tenía que vestirme?

Que extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, estudié la prenda unos segundos antes de ponérmela, de las caderas me quedaba algo justo pero no me resultaba incómodo, aunque si me quedaba un poco cortos de los tobillos.

Esperé hasta que se hubo vestido antes de mirarlo de nuevo, ya me había aprovechado bastante de su maldición y no era justo para él. Entonces recordé a los victorianos y su afán por el asunto de las hojas de parra, en este momento creo que les entendía un poco. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio, serían unas fotos graciosas. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos y dudaba mucho que al hombre, le hicieran mucha gracia.

Examiné la sala con ojo crítico, centrándome en el sofá, se acabó, esa cosa iba a salir de mi casa pero ya. Era una buena forma de tantear el terreno con mi nuevo invitado y de mantener la distancia.

-Bueno por lo visto te toca quedarte conmigo hasta la próxima luna llena ¿no?-

-Así es, seré tuyo hasta que tenga que regresar al libro- sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo.

Y mientras recorrían mi cuerpo con la mirada, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se aproximó a mí y estiró un brazo para acariciarme la cara.

Pegué un brinco ante el contacto y me separé de él, iba a tener que esposarme a la cama si no quería aprovecharme de la situación. ¿Por qué él tenía que ponérmelo tan difícil?

-Querrás decir que viviremos juntos hasta que encontremos la forma de evitar que regreses a esa cosa.-

-Sé que eso es lo que te dijo el atlante para convencerte de que me invocarás pero liberarme es imposible, lo sé muy bien.-

-No puedo creer que simplemente te hayas rendido, no pareces del tipo de persona que agacha la cabeza, y sé que no te conozco pero yo juraría que eres de los que luchan de ser necesario hasta la última gota de sangre.- Por la expresión de su rostro, supe que a él no le afectaban mis palabras, (por eso no intenté entrar al equipo de animadoras, animar se me daba como el culo) ni lo más mínimo.

-Si crees por algún casual que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estas muy equivocada. Te aseguro que venir hasta aquí no fue cosa mía- por algún motivo esas palabras me animaron, si le quedaba el fuego suficiente para rebelarse contra mí, entonces tenía un punto desde el cual partir, porque algo que había aprendido por las malas es que no se puede salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado. Pero el hombre ante mí era un guerrero, ¿destrozado? Sí, ¿humillado? También, pese a todo, pese a la maldición, ese guerrero seguía vivo, aun le quedaban ganas de pelear, y con eso, gracias a eso, yo, podría salvarle.

-Y aparte de no poder evitar que te invoque, supongo que tampoco puedes evitar alegrarte de verme- dije para picarle mirando directamente a su entrepierna para que me entendiese, al hacerlo deseé darme de cabezazos contra la pared al ver la tienda de campaña se formaba en los pantalones. ¿Por qué se los había dado? Ah sí, porque no tengo autocontrol propio.

-Por desgracia, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí- definitivamente estaba frustrado por su situación, me recordó a mí, obligada a estar en la oficina, claro que no había punto de comparación, pero si un pequeño nexo.

-Pues ya que estás aquí atrapado conmigo se útil, ayúdame a sacar el sofá- pensándolo mejor, era más seguro dejarlo en la acera y que alguien lo reutilizase si quería o se lo llevasen los de la basura, a que yo hiciera una hoguera con él y me cayese una bronca de los bomberos, ya tenía en mi casa un tío con una manguera enorme no necesitaba más, gracias.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, esa era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así. El resto de mis invocadoras habían sabido cual era mi propósito y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en mis brazos y a utilizar con alegría mi cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en mi vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no me deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba? ¿De verdad podría ser libre al fin? ¿Por eso el atlante le había confiado mi libro a aquella mujer?

Sin embargo, aun cuando esa idea se paseaba por mi mente, sabía que no era cierto. Cuando los dioses griegos decretaban un castigo, lo hacían con tal estilo y ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios podrían suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que habría creído que podría librearme. Pero dos mil años de encierro e implacable tortura me habían enseñado algo: resignación.

Me había ganado a pulso ese infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Tragué saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y extendí los brazos a los lados para ofrecer mi cuerpo a la mujer.

-Haz conmigo lo que desees. Solo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.-

-Entonces dime cómo puedo liberarte.-

Dejé caer los brazos.

-En eso no puedo complacerte.-

Pateé los botines hasta que chocaron contra la pared y puse los vaqueros sobre el sillón, después fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Había conseguido por fin mantener mis hormonas bajo control y, con la mente lúcida decidí centrarme en el asunto del sofá.

-No te preocupes investigaremos sobre el asunto, pero de momento tendrá que esperar a mañana, por ahora dado que te he dejado claro que de pasárnoslo bien sudando juntos nada, te lo volveré a pedir ¿me ayudas a sacar esta cosa horrible de mi casa? Por favor- batí las pestañas intentando parecer buena e inocente.

Sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, se agachó y levanto un extremo del mueble, yo hice lo propio con el otro lado, manteniendo un ritmo estable conseguimos sacarlo, sin que yo me cayese de culo con el dichoso trasto encima, y sin destrozar la casa.

Cuando volvimos a entrar.

-Necesito algo…- La voz de Julian se apagó, y eso me preocupo, eché el cerrojo y me di rápidamente la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él…Pero estaría mal, yo jamás utilizaría a nadie así.

-Claro, dime.-

-Comida. Si no vas a utilizarme de la forma apropiada, ¿te importaría darme algo de comer?-

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, a medio camino entre la vergüenza y el enfado, supe que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia su estado de sumisión, obviamente no quería tener que pedirme nada.

Por el azul del cielo y las nubes que lo surcaban ¿qué sentiría después de haber sido arrancado de dondequiera que estuviese para ser arrojado a mi vida como un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Desubicado y vulnerable, una sensación que te quemaba y te dejaba helado, la conocía bien.

-Por supuesto- pasé por su lado y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que viniese tras de mí –aquí es, supongo que no sabes utilizar una cocina moderna ¿hay algo que te apetezca comer?- Abrí el frigorífico y le dejé espacio para que se asomará si quería, pero no se acercó.

Al ver su indecisión, seguramente no quería arriesgarse a decir algo equivocado que hiciese más evidente el hecho de que se encontraba fuera de lugar, saqué el tupper que tenía los tallarines que me había hecho el día anterior con mozzarella.

-¿La pasta está bien para ti?-

-Sí, gracias, ¿tienes vino?-

-Tendrás que abrirlo- le dije cuando le pase la botella, sangre de judas, un nombre curioso para un vino delicioso.

Volqué los tallarines en un plato hondo y los metí al microondas.

Julian se sentó en la mesa con cierto aire de arrogancia, que en cualquier otra situación me habría cabreado, pero esa actitud no iba dirigida en mi contra, no se trataba de él queriendo mostrarse superior, se trataba de él gritando en silencio que era digno, que tenía valor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuándo te metieron en esa prisión?- Conociendo su situación, me parecía que era una denominación más apropiada que la de libro.

-Según tu calendario en el año 149 antes de cristo.- apreté los dientes con fuerza al escucharle, era terrible.

-Así que cuando te llamé Julian de Macedonia, es porque eras de allí, de aquella Macedonia- era un castigo brutal. El rostro de Julian reflejó tal sentimiento de ira que pese a saber que no iba dirigida hacia mí, me hizo aferrarme con fuerza a la encimera.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco, era impresionante que después de tanto tiempo siguiese cuerdo, yo en su lugar seguramente habría perdido la cabeza hace unos cuantos siglos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te invocaron?- Ahora que había empezado a interrogarle, necesitaba saber más, puede que él mismo supiese algo sin saberlo que pudiera ayudarle.

Permaneció quieto como una estatua, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Me convocaron por última vez en el año 1895.-

-Lo que no entiendo es como acabaste en el libro, en el 149 ante de Cristo no existían.-

-En un principio fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección- explicó con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible. –Y con respecto a la pregunta que no me has hecho todavía,-hizo una pausa solemne antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos -¿qué fue lo que hice para que me condenarán? Invadí Alejandría.-

Fruncí el ceño, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, aunque no dejaba de tener gracia que fuera el motivo del castigo lo que me pillase de sorpresa y no todo lo demás.

¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa? Hace tiempo que me tiré de cabeza en la madriguera del conejo.

-¿Por qué iban a maldecirte así por invadir una ciudad?-

-Alejandría no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.-

Entrecerré los ojos al escucharle y darme cuenta de la magnitud del castigo que implicaba "invadir" a una mujer destinada a un dios: el encierro eterno.

-¿La violaste?- No cuadraba con un hombre así, simplemente chascando los dedos, cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies.

-No la violé- replicó Julian mirándome con dureza. –Fue de mutuo consentimiento te lo aseguro.- Le creí, asentí con la cabeza.

-Siento, si te he ofendido, tenía que preguntar.-

De acuerdo, si no lo habían castigado por violarla, entonces, debió de ser Príapo en venganza porque se acostara con una sacerdotisa consagrada a él, pero no tenía sentido, yo lo había deducido sin problemas, entonces. ¿Por qué Aqueron me dijo que iba a averiguar la verdad? De pronto recordé las palabras de Nick, ten cuidado, me sentí mal al desconfiar.

No quería pensar mal de Aqueron, pero no tenía sentido, me dejaba para custodiar a un semidiós mientras él se esfumaba para saber algo que el propio Julian ya sabía, en lugar de quedarse y averiguar cómo liberarle. ¿Qué mierda me estaba ocultando?

El conocimiento es poder, y el desconocimiento es peligroso te mantiene a ciegas y paranoico.

Acaso… ¿Se trataba de eso? Ash quería que desconfiará, eso significaría que lo que había supuesto podía no ser cierto, o no del todo.

Habría sido más fácil si directamente me lo hubiese dicho, pero ¿desde cuándo mi amigo compartía sus pensamientos con el resto de seres sensibles? Exceptuando a su esposa, seguramente nunca.

Escuché un extraño timbre antes de que la mujer presionara un resorte y abriera la puerta de la caja blanca donde había introducido mi comida.

Sacó el humeante plato de comida y lo colocó delante de mí, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo y una servilleta de papel. Me entregó una copa de cristal y vertí el vino en ella. El cálido aroma se me subió a la cabeza e hizo que mi estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Supuse que debería quedarme perplejo por la forma y la rapidez con la que ella había preparado la comida, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres tan extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete, ordenador y Tablet; dudaba mucho que alguna cosa pudiera sorprenderme.

A decir verdad, ya no había nada que sentir, salvo lo esencial, ya que había desterrado todas mis emociones mucho tiempo atrás.

Mi existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. La única razón de mi existencia era satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de mis invocadoras.

Y si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios era disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogí una pequeña porción de comida y saboreé la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre mi lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejé que el aroma invadiera mi cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probé la comida. Una eternidad en la que había sufrido un hambre atroz.

Cerré los ojos y tragué. Puesto que estaba más acostumbrado a pasar hambre que a comer, mi estómago se contrajo con ferocidad ante el primer bocado. Apreté con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por contener aquel terrible dolor. Sin embargo, no dejé de comer. No mientras quedará comida en el plato. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar mi hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerme en este momento.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y me permitieron disfrutar otra vez de la comida.

Y una vez que las contracciones disminuyeron, tuve que echar mano de todas mis fuerzas para comer como un hombre y no meterme la comida a puñados en la boca, con el fin de saciar el hambre que devoraba mis entrañas.

En ocasiones como esa me resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano y no una bestia violenta y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Había perdido la mayor parte de mi condición humana muchos siglos atrás y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que me quedaba.

Saqué un helado del congelador y me apoyé en la encimera, intenté no observarle como si fuese un sospechoso, no quería hacerle sentir incómodo mientras comía, pero la verdad era que estaba fascinada y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Estaba tenso como la cuerda de un violín, y yo deseaba hacer música con él. Pero no podía ser, una autentica lastima.

Comía despacio, con mucha concentración, los nudillos de sus manos se volvían blancos de la fuerza que ejercía ¿en qué debía de estar pensando? No pude saber si los tallarines le estaban gustando, ni por su expresión, ni por su lenguaje corporal, a pesar de todo continuaba comiendo y ya que no se quejaba, supuse que como mínimo no le disgustaban.

Me sorprendieron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Yo jamás sería capaz de comer de una forma tan refinada. Me pregunté donde y cuando habría aprendido Julian a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor y evitar así que se cayera.

Tal vez fuese algo innato, después de todo, tenía algo de dios, ¿con quién estaría emparentado? ¿Y por qué no le habían ayudado? ¿Tendrían miedo al dios que le había condenado o es que pensaban que se lo merecía? En lugar de preguntarle nada de esto decidí ir por un derrotero más seguro.

-Siento curiosidad- hundí la cuchará en el helado y cogí un poco -¿había tenedores en la antigua Macedonia?-

Julian dejo de comer.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es que al verte comer, diablos tienes estilo hoyuelos, y me preguntaba cuando se inventó el tenedor. Es curioso porque nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntárselo a Ash y él es literalmente más viejo que el polvo.-

Pensé que seguramente me omitiría y continuaría comiendo.

-Creo que a mediados del siglo XV.-

-Vaya, ¿estuviste allí?-

Con una mirada ilegible, el hombre alzó la mirada para preguntarme.

-¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?-

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, supongo que a las dos cosas- le contesté dedicándole una sonrisa, de verdad quería escuchar todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a contarme.

-No, no estaba cuando se inventó.- Julian se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. –Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante aquel siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra-

-Eso es asombroso- el mundo había sufrido tantos cambios a lo largo de las décadas, me pregunte si se sentiría desubicado cada vez que aterrizase en una nueva época y lugar, o si por el contrario, ya nada podía sorprenderlo. -Has tenido la oportunidad de conocer y ver cosas de todo tipo.-

-No tantas- vaya había metido la pata otra vez, una parte de mi me decía que no iba a ser la última. –He visto sobre todo dormitorios, camas y armarios.-

Eso sonaba tan triste y terrible, mi corazón lloró en silencio por el hombre ante mí.

Después de eso él retomó su comida y yo guardé silencio, degustando mi helado. Cuando decidí que si seguía comiendo me sentaría mal, guardé lo que me sobró de vuelta al congelador.

-Julian. ¿Cuándo estás en esa prisión solo puedes limitarte a esperar hasta que alguien te invoca de nuevo?- Él asintió sin muchas ganas de conversar. -¿Cómo es estar ahí?- Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, su cara de póquer impenetrable, una víctima de abusos que no quería hablar de sus heridas, como le entendía.

La verdad es que no me hacía gracia presionarle, o que me dijese cosas que no quería decirme por culpa de la maldición, ignoraba hasta qué punto podía afectarle eso de satisfacerme.

-Julian, sé que soy yo quien te ha invocado, tú no has pedido estar aquí, y ni quieres mi ayuda, ni piensas que pueda dártela, puedo entenderlo. No voy a fingir que sé lo que es estar en tú pellejo, sinceramente comprendo que dudes de mí, hay mucho sobre ti que desconozco. Pero hay algo que sí sé, eres un luchador, y sin duda estuviste en el ejército, puede que hasta comandases alguno, aún estás dispuesto a luchar Julian, y eso me dice de ti que no has perdido la esperanza, no por completo. No voy a prometerte imposibles, sin embargo hay algo que puedo ofrecerte, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-

Levanté la mirada sorprendido. En realidad no podía recordar la última vez que una mujer había querido dirigirme la palabra para algo que no fuera darme ánimos o hacerme sugerencias que me ayudaran a incrementar el placer que le proporcionaba. O para ordenarme que volviera a la cama.

Ninguna en toda mi larga y maldita vida me había ofrecido su amistad, ni siquiera mi esposa. Había comprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres solo querían una cosa de mí: tener cierta parte de mi cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre los muslos.

Xandrá en apenas una hora sabía de mí más que todas las mujeres con las que había estado juntas. Ella parecía conocerme, no obstante si algo había aprendido de la manera más brutal posible, es que si las moiras ponían una luz en mi camino para iluminarme, era solo para apagarla. Y si había algo que no necesitaba era precisamente más tormento.

Prefería recrearme en lo único que podía aprovechar al estar fuera del libro, contacto.

Con esa idea en mente recorrí el cuerpo de Xandra con la mirada de forma lenta y perezosa, deteniéndome en su escote.

Indignada, Xandra puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y presionó ligeramente para subir mi cabeza y de esa manera mis ojos.

-Solo para que te enteres, mis ojos están más arriba, no voy a tenerte en cuenta lo de ahora dado que yo te he visto en todo tu esplendor- me soltó entrecerrando los ojos de manera peligrosa- aun así, vuelve a hacerlo y te dejaré un ojo morado ¿nos entendemos?-

-Entendido, de todas formas los ojos no son tan necesarios para lo que estaba pensando, de hecho con la lengua se pueden hacer cosas mucho más placenteras de las que se consigue solo mirando; por ejemplo, pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por el hueco de la garganta. – Bajé la mirada hasta el lugar aproximado donde quedaba su regazo bajo la mesa. –Por no mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.-

Vale eso me había puesto tremendamente cachonda, solo había necesitado su mirada acariciando mi piel y unas pocas palabras calientes para tenerme húmeda por él, y el cabrón lo sabía.

Una no puede hacer su trabajo con semejante tentación, cierto que en mi tiempo en la academia había escuchado cosas mucho más obscenas que esas, claro que nunca habían sido pronunciadas por una lengua con la que realmente quisiera hacer esas cosas.

Mal, mal, mal, solo por pensar lo que estaba pensando deberían denigrarme a dirigir el tráfico, o a narcóticos, allí estaban todos como cencerros.

-Sin duda hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con la lengua, como clavártela a la encimera con un cuchillo, pero como eres mi invitado no estaría bien que te hiciese algo así- iba a tener que parecer agresiva si quería mantenernos separados. –Así que dadas las circunstancias será mejor que nos dediquemos a hablar en lugar de a otra cosas ¿no te parece?-

El cuerpo de Julian se tensó de forma casi imperceptible, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel. Lo que todo sea dicho me hizo sentirme un ser humano horrible y una detective mediocre.

-Así es.-

-Te importaría entonces contarme ¿cómo es, cuando estás allí?-

La mirada del hombre se clavó en mi con una intensidad tan abrasadora que me intrigó y me amedrantó a partes iguales.

-Es como estar encerrado dentro de un sarcófago –respondió él en voz baja. –Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Solo estoy allí, incapaz de moverme. A la espera. A la escucha.-

Me estremecí involuntariamente, era mucho peor de lo que me había imaginado.

Recordé el día en que siendo una novata fui a responder a un aviso de allanamiento, me separé de mi compañera y acabé en un maletero, la oscuridad me engullo y no había modo de salir por los asientos traseros, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió rezando porque funcionase antes de llegar a dondequiera que el ladrón me llevase, arranqué lo cables de una de las luces traseras.

Había estado aterrada, me había esforzado por no hiperventilar para evitar desmayarme, esa idea me había asustado más que estar viviendo eso.

Por suerte una patrulla detuvo el coche, en ese momento me puse a dar patadas y a chillar como una banshe para que me sacarán.

Por supuesto detuvieron al hombre, y a mí me sacaron. Había aprendido una valiosa lección, no te separes de tu compañera, y estate más atento de lo que sucede a tu espalda que de lo que tienes delante, eso puedes verlo venir.

Desde ese día los espacios pequeños como los ascensores no eran la ilusión de mi vida, no podía ni pensar en estar atrapada durante siglos, privada de todo estimulo sensorial y no volverme loca.

-Qué horror- decir en este caso que lo sentía no alcanzaría ni por asomo a expresar lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

-Al final te acostumbras. Con el tiempo.-

-Lo dudo- por no decirle en su cara que no le creía lo más mínimo. -¿Alguna vez has intentado escapar?- La mirada que me dedicó lo decía todo. –No lo conseguiste.-

-Resulta evidente- deseé abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estrecharlo entre mis brazos, no quería que confundiese mi compasión por su sufrimiento con pena.

No solo era un milagro que no estuviese loco, sino que además era amable conmigo. Recordé la dulzura con la que me había tocado para saber si estaba herida. Tenía un corazón extraordinario.

Tarde caí en la cuenta, la tensión anterior en su cuerpo, se había forzado para poder seguir comiendo.

Y esa elegancia usando los cubiertos, yo habría devorado todo usando solo mis manos, pero él, él no.

-¿Conocías a Aqueron de antes de la maldición?-

-No, lo conocí cuando encontró mi libro, sé que te dijo que me protegieras pero la verdad es que nadie me persigue, al menos nadie que quiera hacerme daño.-

-También me pidió que te ayudase y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.-

-Te aseguro que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer- sonreí de medio lado.

-Tu eres la alegría de la huerta ¿a que sí?-

-Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.-

En silencio observé como terminaba de comer, no sé lo merecía, por mucho que a ese dios le hubiese jodido lo de la sacerdotisa, el castigo no era equiparable al delito cometido.

La detective que había en mi interior jamás me permitiría abandonar a nadie que estuviese sufriendo. ¿Cómo podría dejar que Julian regresará al libro sin haber hecho todo lo posible para evitar que eso sucediese? No me lo perdonaría, sería como mantenerme cruzada de brazos viendo como condenan a un inocente a cadena perpetua.

Había jurado servir y proteger a los inocentes el día que por fin me vestí de uniforme, y me juré a mí misma el día que mi padre murió que protegería con mi vida a todo aquel que no pudiese protegerse. Pensaba cumplir y mantener ambos aunque me costasen noches plagadas de pesadillas, no iba a rendirme.

Iba a ayudarle, para empezar me encargaría de que disfrutase de su estancia en Nueva Orleans. Tal vez el resto de mujeres lo hubieran mantenido en los confines de sus dormitorios, pero yo no iba a encerrarle.

-Tienes razón necesitas divertirte un poco- Julian levantó la mirada del plato con repentino interés. -Conocer la ciudad seguro que te encantará, deberías haberla visto antes del Katrina, pero se está recuperando bastante bien, poco a poco claro.-

El hombre curvó los labios en un gesto irónico mientras daba un sorbo de vino.

-Quítate la camisa.-

-¿Tú sabes que al ser policía sé utilizar armas de fuego verdad?-

Julian dejó a un lado la copa de vino y me atravesó con una mirada lujuriosa y ardiente.

-Has dicho que necesito divertirme. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…-

-Alto ahí, no sigas por ese camino. Creía que había quedado claro que de eso nada, y además te he dicho que te iba a enseñar la ciudad no a mí- bufé indignada por lo rápido que mi cuerpo se encendía con sus palabras, maldito traidor.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque nunca forzaría a nadie para estar conmigo, tú mismo has dicho que no tienes control sobre tu polla ¿no? Si me acuesto contigo estaría abusando de ti, no podría perdonarme hacerte algo así. Además te recuerdo que eres un hombre Julian, no un gato callejero que se tenga que montar a cada gata que vea con el rabo alzado.-

**Buenas tardes almas corsarias, al fin nuevo capítulo, siento el retraso, pero al empezar las prácticas de ATV mi tiempo se ha reducido y hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de traeroslo.**

**Gomennasai.**

**Espero que el capuítulo os haya gustado, hasta que os traiga el siguente, procurad ser felices.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Arqueé una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Si bien lo que más me sorprendió no fueron las palabras, sino el tono de determinación en la voz de la mujer. Debía de haber pasado por batallas muy duras para hablar de aquella forma, aunque no tendría que extrañarme, Aqueron ya me lo había dicho, era una guerrera de su tiempo, una policía.

Una imagen de Penélope apareció en mi cabeza y me provocó tal punzada de dolor en el pecho que tan solo mi férreo entrenamiento militar evitó que me tambaleara.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Pecados tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio ni siquiera bastaban para enmendarlos.

No solo era un bastardo por nacimiento; tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndome en uno de verdad.

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y en esos momentos me encontraba en el presente. Xandra era el presente.

Y estaba aquí por ella.

Empezaba a entender a lo que se había referido el atlante cuando me había hablado sobre Xandra y su carácter. No se iba a rendir ante mí aunque quisiera hacerlo, desde luego en primer lugar porque quería salvarme, en segundo porque le parecía mal aprovecharse de mí, aunque no sabía cómo explicarla que estaría encantado de que lo hiciese, ahí había algo más.

Recordé que al principio se había negado porque no quería tenerme en su casa. ¿A caso alguien se habría atrevido a destrozar impunemente un corazón que lo daría todo? Si estaba en lo cierto, le daría una paliza a quien se tratase, pero antes, le recordaría a Xandra que el sexo puede ser muy divertido.

Nunca antes me había encontrado en una situación así.

Mientras la observaba, mis labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Esta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una mujer para que me aceptara. Ninguna había rechazado mi cuerpo.

Sabía que con lo tenaz e inteligente que era Xandra llevármela a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejercito romano.

Sí, pensaba saborear cada momento.

De la misma manera que acabaría saboreándola a ella, cada dulce y níveo centímetro de su piel.

Tragué saliva al contemplar la primera sonrisa sincera de Julian. Una sonrisa que suavizaba su expresión y le hacía ver aún más devastador.

¡A saber lo que se le estaba pasando por esa cabeza rubia suya!

Había algo en el hombre que me fascinaba, vale si, era increíblemente guapo y si yo fuera Eva y él me dijese que probase la fruta del árbol del conocimiento, no habría dejado ni una maldita manzana, pero era algo más, como magnetismo.

Me atraía hacía él de una forma perturbadora, como si él fuese mi refugio, uno que yo estaba dispuesta a proteger a capa y espada.

Tal vez fuese el dolor apenas encubierto que reflejaban esos maravillosos ojos azules cuando le pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen mis años como detective, que me impedían tener a mi alcance un alma que sufría y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía, o por lo menos no quería descubrirlo ahora mismo.

Desvié la mirada al microondas y vi la hora, genial, mañana iba a tener unas preciosas ojeras estilo mapache, y encima no había revisado los documentos que había guardado en mi ordenador antes de salir de fiesta, pero que lista que era.

-¡Fantástico!- Dije más para cachondearme de mí, que para quejarme de la situación, -tengo que levantarme a las seis y media de la mañana.-

-¿Te vas a la cama? ¿A dormir?- Ante su cara de espanto mi corazón se encogió.

-Me temo que sí, mi trabajo ahora mismo es un auténtico aburrimiento, si no descanso, me dormiré allí, y lo único que me falta es darle una razón a mi capitán de que debería seguir de baja.-

Él frunció el ceño con una expresión de…

¡Dolor!

-Julian ¿qué es lo que sucede?- Negó con la cabeza, pero continúe mirándole, esperando que me diese una respuesta.

-No tengo sueño- según dijo las palabras sentí un mazazo directo a los pulmones, por supuesto. ¿Cómo había sido tan insensible? Acababa de contarme como era estar atrapado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, Made in Olimpic, y yo le decía que tenía que tumbarse en la oscuridad de nuevo, cojonudo.

Levanté la vista para mirarla, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle como me sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para celebrar mi repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irme a la cama. La sola idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Me esforcé en respirar con normalidad.

-He estado descansando desde 1895- la expliqué. –No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo han debido de ser unos cuantos.

-Estamos en el año 2016- me informó Xandra. –Has estado prisionero durante ciento veintiún años.-

Ciento veintiún años en los que su única relación con el mundo consistía en escuchar las conversaciones que se daban cerca del libro, lo que implicaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

Yo era la primera persona en más de cien años con la que había podido hablar… O simplemente estar.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de lo que debía haber soportado.

-Me gustaría quedarme despierta- reprimí un bostezo, - pero de verdad si no duermo mañana mi cerebro estará hecho mierda, al menos más de lo habitual.-

-Te entiendo. Al menos creo que entiendo lo esencial- noté al instante lo decepcionado que se sentía.

-Tranquilo, hay un invento que creo que te gustará, la tele, puedes verla, mientras yo estoy fuera de línea.-

-¿Tele? ¿Fuera de línea?- Era adorable.

Cogí el cuenco vacío y lo limpie antes de regresar a la sala de estar. Encendí el televisor y le mostré como se cambiaban los canales con el mando a distancia.

-Increíble- susurro él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

-Ciertamente- ahora me sentía culpable por haber sacado el sofá, aún quedaban en las sala dos amplios sillones, que eran bastante cómodos pero aun así, si le apetecía estirarse allí no iba a poder, mañana tendría que comprar un sofá nuevo. –Aunque no vayas a dormir, buenas noches.-

Cuando pasé a su lado, Julian me toco el brazo. Y aunque su roce fue muy ligero, sentí una descarga eléctrica.

Pese a la expresión impasible de su rostro, sus ojos mostraban todas las emociones que lo invadían.

Percibí su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobretodo, su soledad, que pareció besarse con la mía.

No quería que me marchara.

Me mordí el labio de inferior insegura de lo que iba a decirle.

-Tengo otra tele en mi habitación. Puedes verla mientras yo duermo.- Ya está, había ofrecido algo que me dejaba totalmente vulnerable ante un semidiós que no conocía de nada. O me faltaba un tornillo, o era incapaz de aprender de mis errores, tenía una cicatriz en el pecho que en teoría debía servir para recordarme que no es buena idea confiar en la gente ciegamente, y aquí estaba yo saltando a la piscina otra vez, sin saber si estaba llena o vacía, y sin saber si iba a caer de cabeza o sobre mis pies.

La dediqué una sonrisa tímida, antes de seguirla escaleras arriba, atónito por el hecho de que ella me hubiera comprendido sin necesidad de explicaciones. Por el hecho de que hubiera pensado en mí necesidad de no quedarme solo cuando ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

Eso me hizo sentir algo extraño, que me produjo una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Se trataba de ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Xandra me llevó hasta una enorme habitación en la que había una gigantesca cama con dosel situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Frente a la cama había una cómoda de tamaña medio y sobre ella, una… ¿Cómo lo había llamado ella?... ¿Tele?

Contemplé como paseaba Julian por mi dormitorio mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de mí con mi padre y mis tíos Dean y Cas y mis primos Lúa y Joel, otras en las que salía con Mckenna mi mejor amiga literalmente desde la guardería, y varias en las que salía con mi gato.

-¿Vives sola?- Me preguntó.

-Si- respondí al tiempo que me acercaba a la mecedora que estaba al lado de la cama y cogía la camiseta de tirantes que tenía estampado un Stich vestido de Elvis. –Espera aquí- le dije. – No tardaré nada.-

Después de que Xandra saliera por la puerta como una exhalación, me acerqué a los ventanales y aparté las cortinas de un suave tono amarillo. Observé que unas insólitas cajas metálicas que debían de ser automóviles, pasaban junto a la casa emitiendo un extraño ronroneo que subía y bajaba de intensidad, como las mareas. Las luces iluminaban las calles y los edificios de los alrededores, tal y como hicieran en cierta época las antorchas de mi tierra natal.

Qué raro era este mundo. Tan parecido al mío y a la vez tan diferente.

Traté de asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como "tele" y "bombilla".

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sentí miedo. No me gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con las que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería la siguiente vez que me convocarán?

¿Cuánto más podrían cambiar las cosas?

O lo que era más aterrador. ¿Qué sucedería si jamás volvían a invocarme?

Tragué saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Qué sería estar atrapado toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sentir la opresiva oscuridad que me rodeaba, me robaba el aire de los pulmones y desgarraba mi cuerpo de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas "ordenadores "y "tablets" había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos habían dicho que lo más probable fuera que esos aparatos sustituyeran algún día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de mí entonces?

Vestida ya con mi gracioso pijama de Stich me miré en el espejo, definitivamente esa mirada brillante en mis ojos y el rubor que cubría mis mejillas no debería estar ahí, estaba mal, él era como un testigo protegido, si algo atravesase las defensas de mi casa lo tenía claro, atravesar el corazón si era un daimon y entre los ojos si era un demonio, contra un dios lo iba a tener crudo, aun así lo que me preocupaba era como protegerlo de mí, sobre todo si él se me lanzaba encima cada dos por tres.

Me iba a tocar buscar alguna distracción, tenerle en casa ya iba a ser bastante duro como para poner mi autocontrol más a prueba llevándole a mi trabajo, que más bien parecía el ala oeste del castillo de la Bestia.

Suspiré con pesar.

Si permitía que algo pasase entre nosotros lo disfrutaría, obviamente, y después me sentiría despreciable por el resto de mi mortal y patética vida, Julian se merecía algo mejor que eso y alguien mejor para cuidarle, pero como decía el dicho en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, y eso era justo lo que tenía que haber pensado Ash para que esta locura le pareciese una idea cojonuda.

Cuando entré en la habitación Julian tenía la mirada perdida, había tanta desolación como si ya no le quedase esperanza y su corazón hubiese sido engullido por la tristeza más absoluta, aunque después de lo que me había contado sobre el interior de libro no debería sorprenderme, desde luego era chocante comparada con la actitud sensual que utilizaba para atraerme.

Aunque más que actitud bien podría ser todo cosa de la maldición, no había nada que me asegurase lo contrario, menuda mierda era todo.

Sin saber que decir que pudiera aliviarlo de alguna manera, o más bien sabiendo que no había nada que yo pudiese decir para aliviar el dolor que desgarraba su pecho desde lo más hondo de su alma, me metí en la cama y me acurruqué bajo el grueso edredón. Sentí que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Julian un instante después.

Se me acelero el corazón al sentir la inesperada calidez del cuerpo del hombre. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó contra mi espalda y me pasó un largo y musculoso brazo por encima de la cintura.

-Julian- gruñí por lo bajo –amigo, ¿te crees que soy tu peluche?-

Él no pareció prestar atención a mis palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejo un pequeño rastro de besos sobre mi pelo.

-Creí que me habías llamado para relajarte, tumbarte sobre mi desnuda y lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera el último helado de chocolate del mundo.-

Con mi cuerpo a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea debido tanto a su cercanía como a sus palabras y al aroma a sándalo que su cuerpo parecía desprender y que me embotaba la cabeza, giré lentamente la cabeza para mirarle deseando un beso, que no debía pedir, así que en su lugar…

-Sé lo que he dicho, y también que tú y yo bailando en horizontal nada de nada, así que si quieres helado, bajo a por uno y te lo subo si así te quedas tranquilo- volví a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada, alguien tendría que darme una medalla por esto cuándo acabará –y hablando en plata mi coño se encuentra perfectamente feliz sin necesidad de que me lo toque nadie salvo yo, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento repetido.-

-Te prometo que yo conseguiré que se sienta mucho, mucho más feliz.-

El problema es que yo no lo dudaba para nada.

-Te lo voy a dejar meridianamente claro o te comportas como el hombre cortes que sé que eres, o mañana me pasaré el día buscándote un cinturón de castidad y te tirarás el resto del mes con él puesto, no podrás ni quitártelo para mear. ¿Nos entendemos ahora?-

Levanté la vista para ver como la incredulidad pintaba su cara.

-No entiendo por qué querrías hacerme eso- me dijo.

-Porque me niego a utilizar a una persona que ha sufrido tanto como tú para mi propio placer, eres un hombre Julián, un guerrero, un semidiós, no un esclavo, al menos no para mí-

Con una mirada apesadumbraba, Julian se apartó para tumbarse junto a mí en la cama.

Respiré hondo con el fin de calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y aplacar el fuego que hervía en mi sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle no, cuando quería hundirme en el placer de su cuerpo y olvidar todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos meses.

No tenía ni idea de si iba a ser capaz de dormir con él al lado, por el deseo que me provocaba en primer lugar y en segundo por el hecho de tener a un desconocido en mi cama, metí una de mis manos bajo la almohada hasta tocar mi revolver personal, al sostenerlo me sentí más segura.

Cerré los ojos y me repetí el mantra que me impulsaba siempre hacia adelante, mañana podrás hundirte si quieres, hoy tendrás que seguir luchando.

Coloqué las almohadas tras mi espalda y miré a Xandra. Esa iba a ser la primera vez en mi larguísima vida que pasara una noche junto a una mujer sin proporcionarle placer.

Era inconcebible. Ninguna me había rechazado antes.

Xandra se dio la vuelta llevando un mando a distancia como el que me había enseñado en la sala de abajo. Apretó un botón para encender el televisor y después bajo el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

-Este es para la luz- explico al tiempo que apretaba otro botón. Las luces se apagaron, dejando que el televisor proyectara sombras en la pared que había tras de mí –no me molestan los ruidos, así que, si quieres subirlo un poco más no tengo problema- me tendió el mando a distancia. –Buenas noches, Julian de Macedonia-

-Buenas noches, Xandra- susurré sin dejar de observar la forma en que su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la almohada mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejé el mando a un lado y la contemplé durante un buen rato mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supe el momento exacto en el que se durmió por su respiración acompasada y por como sus hombros se relajaron. Solo entonces me atreví a tocarla. Me atreví a seguir la suave curva de su pómulo con la yema de un dedo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego me hacía hervir la sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda mi vida, primero, el dolor de estómago que me provocaba el hambre, después, la sed de amor y respeto; por último, el dolor exigente de mi miembro cuando ansiaba la resbaladiza humedad del cuerpo de una mujer. Pero jamás, nunca, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Era un hambre tan voraz, tan visceral, que ponía en peligro mi propia cordura.

En lo único que podía pensar era en separarle esos cremosos muslos para hundirme hasta el fondo en ella. En deslizarme dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que ambos alcanzáramos el clímax al unísono.

Con la salvedad de que eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Me aparté más de ella para colocarme a una distancia prudente desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma femenino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle a esa mujer un placer ininterrumpido durante días, pero yo jamás encontraría la paz.

-Maldito seas, Príapo- mascullé. Era el dios que me había maldecido y hundido en ese miserable destino. –Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.-

Una vez aplacada mí irá, dejé escapar un suspiro al darme cuenta de que las Moiras y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio conmigo.

_**Llegué corriendo a casa, papa iba a matarme por no avisarle de que iba a llegar tarde, pero Mack y yo nos habíamos liado a ver Friends después de terminar los deberes.**_

_**Qué raro, todo estaba a oscuras lo normal ahora que estaba oscuro es que hubiera una luz en una de las mesillas del cuarto de estar, pero bueno si estaba ocupado restaurando el marco de ese enorme espejo no me extrañaba del todo.**_

_**Al ir a meter la llave en la cerradura me la encontré abierta, mis instintos empezaron a gritar, algo iba mal, terriblemente mal, tendría que salir corriendo y pedir ayuda, ¿pero y si mi padre estaba herido? ¿Y si para cuando llegase la ayuda era tarde?**_

_**Tragué saliva y entré en la oscuridad, me resbalé con algo pegajoso que estaba al borde de las escaleras, pero en vez de estrellarme contra las mismas, caí sobre algo enorme –Xandra.-**_

_**-¿Papa?- Las lágrimas caían de mis mejillas en cascadas.**_

_**-Escucha, sshh, papa está bien, necesito que seas muy valiente, más valiente que nunca, tienes que ir hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido y buscar ayuda ¿vale?-**_

_**-Estás herido.-**_

_**-Me pondré bien.-**_

_**-Hay mucha sangre- estaba demasiado asustada para ser valiente.**_

_**-NO XANDRA- de pronto alguien me cogió del cuello…**_

_**-PAPA.-**_

_**Parpadeé confusa ante el cambió de escena, me dolía la cara, tenía una brecha en la frente y el espejo de ese baño de hotel estaba destrozado, la habitación entera estaba patas arriba, alguien había peleado allí.**_

_**-Xan- me giré al instante al oír esa abreviatura cariñosa –sabes que yo te quiero, pero eres inflexible y en fin, el dinero, es el dinero.-**_

_**-No, nos hagas esto, eres, eres mi compañero, eres el fiscal, confié en ti, no puedes.-**_

_**-Claro que puedo, tú has sido la que no me ha dejado otra opción.-**_

_**-No- empuñé mi arma lista para defenderme, pero mi mano, no sostenía nada. Me quedé un segundo mirando mi mano vacía incapaz de entenderlo, luego, lo miré a él.**_

_**-Adiós Xan- por curioso que parezca no oí el disparo pero lo sentí, me derribó empujándome contra la pared, acabé cayendo bocabajo, no se trataba solo de la fuerza del impacto, ardía, el pecho me ardía por dentro me costaba respirar y la sangre empezaba a manchar el suelo.**_

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había hecho eso? Habría sido capaz de morir defendiendo su vida…**_

-Xandra despierta, despierta- una enorme calidez me rodeaba, me relajó oler el aroma a sándalo, era penetrante.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había tenido otra pesadilla, mierda para mí y el pobre Julian tenía que estar alucinando, me di cuenta de que tenía las manos apretadas contra el pecho sobre el corazón como si lo estuviese protegiendo del dolor.

Tenía la cara empapada y dado que Julian no había abierto la boca, esos sollozos tenían que ser míos, sí, era toda una detective dura del departamento de homicidios, si me viera mi capitán ahora mismo me pondría a vigilar parquímetros.

Julian me soltó de su abrazo como si no estuviese seguro de que al volver del mundo onírico quisiera seguir teniéndole pegado a mí, por algún ridículo motivo eso solo hizo aumentar mi llanto.

-Xandra- le acaricié la frente con suavidad.

Tras lo cual me quedé paralizado al verla llorar de esa forma, como si lo hubiese perdido todo, salvo a sí misma y de eso no estuviese segura. Se recostó contra el cabecero y se hizo una bola envuelta por el edredón, tapándose incluso la cabeza, lo que no me impedía escuchar su llanto.

A pesar de mi educación severa y de dos mil años de autocontrol, me vi arrastrado por una oleada de compasión.

Mi pequeña guerrera de la era moderna lloraba como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón.

Eso me hacía sentirme incómodo. Inseguro.

Apreté los dientes en un intento de alejar aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante mi infancia era que no traía nada bueno inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Ni preocuparse por ellos. Cada vez que había cometido ese error, lo había pagado muy caro. Además, es esta ocasión no tenía tiempo. Nada de tiempo. Cuanto menos me enredara con las emociones y la vida de esta mujer, más fácil me resultaría volver a soportar mi confinamiento.

Y en ese momento fue cuando las palabras de Xandra me golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Pese a todo lo que me había sucedido era un hombre, no una bestia sin razonamiento.

Tenía sentimientos.

O al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de reconsiderar mis actos, le quite el edredón que la cubría, la cogí y la senté en mi regazo, envolviéndola por entero en un abrazo. Ella se aferró a mí como si le fuera la vida en ello, enterró la cara en mi pecho desnudo y sollozó.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en mi interior. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Jamás en mi vida había consolado a una mujer que lloraba.

Me había acostado con tantas que no podía recordarlo, pero jamás había abrazado a una mujer de esa manera. Ni siquiera después del sexo. Una vez que acababa con mi pareja de turno, me levantaba, me limpiaba y buscaba algo con que entretenerme hasta que me requirieran de nuevo-

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi esposa.

Como soldado, me habían entrenado desde la más tierna infancia para ser frio, feroz y duro.

"Vuelve con tu escudo o sobre él". Esas habían sido las palabras de mi madrastra el día que me agarro del pelo y me echó de casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar a la corta edad de siete años.

Mi padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario general espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción alguna. El hombre se había encargado de acabar con mi infancia a fuerza de latigazos y me había enseñado a ocultar el dolor. A no permitir que nadie fuera testigo de mi sufrimiento.

Todavía podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al rasgar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de mi padre.

Xandra me puso una mano justo donde descansaba mi corazón y me empujó con suavidad –yo- guardó silencio un minuto –lo siento- apenas fue un murmullo, pero bastó para traerme de vuelta al presente.

Ella alzó sus ojos cambiantes hacía mí. Esos ojos bosque, brillantes por las lágrimas, consiguieron resquebrajar la capa de hielo que recubría mi corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos tanto por necesidad como por obligación.

Incómodo, me aleje de la mujer.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Ella intento aclararse la garganta para contestar pero no fue capaz, al final se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que alguien me consolará llorando de esa manera, cuando tenía alguna pesadilla, por lo general, Sam se hacia el dormido o lo estaba de verdad y yo me escondía en el baño hasta que la tormenta de emociones pasaba.

No sabía que había impulsado a Julian a consolarme pero se lo agradecía con cada pedazo de mi alma.

Me levanté para echarme un poco de agua en la cara y despejarme, antes de salir por la puerta me detuve. –Julian- gire para mirarle, parecía expectante, a saber lo que esperaba que le pidiese que me hiciese, pero en su lugar. –Gracias- intenté darle toda la calidez posible en mi voz a la palabra, para que supiera hasta qué punto agradecía su gesto.

Él no dijo nada, me sostuvo la mirada en silencio y asintió con la cabeza, tras lo cual empezó a acomodarse en la cama y yo dejé que ambos tuviéramos unos momentos para recomponernos de que lo sea que hubiésemos sentido, nos hacía falta.

Fui al baño y me eché algo de agua fría en la cara, me abstuve de mirar mi reflejo, sabía de sobra lo que vería si lo hacía, y no me iba a reportar nada útil, respiré profundamente, retuve el aire unos segundos y lo solté lentamente, repetí el proceso un par de veces hasta que me serené.

Julian no tenía porque haberme consolado y menos abrazarme de esa forma, como si le importase, pero lo había hecho, a pesar de no conocerme de nada, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la forma de liberarle, siempre existía una manera, solo había que contar con un poco de buena suerte y algo de imaginación.

Cierto que la buena suerte no me sobraba, pero imaginación tenía para dar y regalar.

Regresé a la habitación, Julian estaba viendo Pacific Rim, una parte retorcida de mí, se preguntó hasta qué punto se cabrearía por las inexactitudes históricas viendo 300, tendría que ponérsela un día para comprobarlo, lo que me iba a reír.

Antes de llegar a la cama Julian retiro el edredón y una vez tumbada me cubrió con él, ¿sabía él lo tierno que era ese gesto? Debía de haberle preocupado, pese a todo no me interrogó sobre lo que había soñado cosa que agradecí, arrullada por su respiración y el sonido de la película me volví a dormir, antes de lo que pensaba.

Me desperté con una extraña sensación de seguridad intenté cerrar la mano alrededor del revólver, pero tarde me di cuenta de que no la tenía debajo de la almohada, sino sobre ella, la calidez me rodeaba por completo. Sentimientos que no había experimentado desde que mi padre murió.

De pronto, sentí un dulce beso sobre los parpados. Como si me hubieran rozado las pestañas con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas me tocaban el pelo.

¡Julian!

De por si no era capaz de tener resistencia, medio dormida aún no iba a poder oponerme.

Deslicé las manos por los brazos que parecían dos columnas inamovibles de un antiguo templo griego, por un segundo me sentí la diosa a la que resguardaban, llegué hasta los hombros, un suspiro chocó justo sobre mis labios, enredé mis manos en su pelo, algo me dijo que no debía, pero su piel contra la mía se sentía correcto.

Empujé su cabeza con suavidad hacia abajo hasta que nuestros labios se toparon, al principio fue suave, un dulce baile de terciopelo, poco a poco los besos se fueron intensificando.

Él se separó de mí para acariciar mi labio inferior con su pulgar y como buena chica traviesa lo capture a mitad de camino mordiéndolo con suavidad para luego lamerlo.

Por mi el infierno podía congelarse, y el cielo derrumbarse, mis neuronas estaban desechas.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos solo para ver como la lengua de Julian se deslizaba sobre su labio inferior humedeciéndolo, provocándome.

El sentido común empezó a imponerse en el segundo en el que pensé que me encantaría que me mordisquease donde quisiese con esos blancos y rectos dientes de depredador.

Pero antes de que pudiera buscar alguna excusa o mejor aún, soltar algún comentario que hiciera que el desease soltarme.

Los ojos de Julian descendieron hasta el escote de mi camiseta, que dejaba ver mi reciente cicatriz, eso me hizo sentir incómoda por un segundo, no quería que preguntase por ella, pero él no lo hizo. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada me di cuenta de que desde donde él estaba yo me encontraba totalmente expuesta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, Julian tiró de mí para sentarme sobre sus muslos y reclamó mis labios de nuevo.

Gemí de placer en el interior de la boca de Julian, cuando su lengua comenzó a hacerme cosas perversas. Nada tenían que ver con los tiernos y cariñosos besos de despertar que acabábamos de darnos, estos, estos eran exigentes, estos, eran pasión.

La cabeza me daba vueltas por la intensidad del beso, por la calidez de ese aliento que se mezclaba con el mío.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, como si temiese que por fuerte que me sostuviese contra su pecho, acabaría desvaneciéndome como volutas de humo en el aire. Un millar de llamas se extendieron por mi cuerpo; llamas que me abrasaron y me enardecieron cuando se concentraron en la zona que ardía entre mis muslos, donde necesitaba tenerle con urgencia.

Julian se apartó de mis labios para deslizar su lengua a lo largo de mi piel, dejando un sendero de fuego hasta mi garganta, donde comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la clavícula, el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello.

¡Ese hombre parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de una mujer!

Más aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas con el fin de obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló aire con suavidad sobre mi oreja, provocándome una serie de escalofríos que me recorrieron de arriba abajo; y cuando acaricio con la lengua la parte interna, volví a estremecerme de la cabeza a los pies.

Sentí un hormigueo en los pechos, que se endurecieron hasta convertirse en dos duras protuberancias que suplicaban los besos del hombre.

-Julian- gemí, incapaz de reconocer mi propia voz.

Mi mente me ordenaba que lo detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta.

Había tanto poder en sus caricias…. Tanta magia… Me dejaban con ganas de mucho más.

Julian me hizo darme la vuelta y me aprisiono contra el colchón.

Incluso a través del pijama, percibí su erección, cálida y dura, presionando contra mi cadera mientras el semidiós me aferraba las nalgas con las manos y respiraba de forma entrecortada junto mi oreja.

-Sé que yo he empezado, esto y no debería, pero tenemos que parar como ya- dije con voz débil.

-¿Parar? ¿Parar qué?- Me preguntó él. -¿Esto?- Y me rodeo la oreja con la lengua.

Jadeé de placer. Los escalofríos me recorrían como si fueran ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasando cada centímetro de mi piel.

Mis pechos se hincharon aún más contra el torso del hombre.

-¿O esto?- Julian introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de mis pantaloncitos y mis bragas para tocarme donde más deseaba.

Estuve a punto de perder la cabeza y arqueé la espalda en respuesta a las caricias de esa mano que se movía entre mis piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Rodeé con un solo dedo aquella carne tierna y trémula, haciéndola arder antes de penetrarla con dos dedos hasta el fondo. Moví los dedos en círculos para estimularla y acariciarla mientras masajeaba con suavidad el clítoris con el pulgar.

-¡Ooohhh!- Gimió Xandra, que no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a mí mientras mis dedos y mi lengua continuaban con su implacable y delicioso asalto. Ya fuera de control, Xandra comenzó a frotarse sin inhibiciones contra mí en busca de mi pasión, de mis caricias.

Cerré los ojos para saborear el aroma de su cuerpo bajo el mío, la sensación de los brazos que me rodeaban.

Era mía. Podía percibir como temblaba y palpitaba contra mi palma mientras se retorcía bajo mis caricias.

Llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento.

Con ese único pensamiento en mente, le subí la camiseta antes de inclinar la cabeza para atrapar un duro pezón; acto seguido, comencé a succionar con suavidad toda la areola, deleitándome con la sensación que provocaba esa rugosa piel bajo mi lengua.

No era capaz de recordar a una mujer que supiese tan bien como Xandra.

Era un sabor que se quedó grabado a fuego en mi mente, uno que sabía que jamás podría olvidar.

Y ella estaba preparada para recibirme: ardiente, húmeda y muy estrecha; justo como me gustaba que fuera el cuerpo de una mujer.

Arranqué de un tirón las prendas que se ceñían en sus caderas y que me impedían el acceso a aquel lugar que me moría por explorar con más detenimiento.

Y en toda su profundidad.

Escuché como rompía las braguitas, y los pantaloncitos no estaba segura de sí me los había llegado a quitar antes o no, sinceramente me daba igual, aun si hubiese podido hacer algo por detenerlo, no creo que lo hubiese hecho.

Mi voluntad ya no me pertenecía, se encontraba totalmente perdida en algún beso y la custodiaba el azul imposible de sus ojos. Las sensaciones me habían devorado, y eran tan abrasadoras, que lo único que quería era sentir alivio.

¡Necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo!

Alcé los brazos y enterré las manos en el pelo de Julian para impedir que se alejara aunque fuese solo por un segundo.

Julian se deshizo de los pantalones a tirones y me separo los muslos ¿por qué le había dado esos pantalones en primer lugar? Menudo estorbo eran, no conseguía recordarlo.

Con el cuerpo convertido en puro fuego, contuve la respiración mientras él colocaba ese cuerpo largo y duro entre mis piernas.

La punta de su miembro presiono gusto sobre mi clítoris. Arqueé las caderas hacia él y me aferré a sus hombros; lo deseaba dentro de mí con una desesperación que iba más allá de toda explicación.

De repente, sonó mi móvil.

Di un respingo al escuchar "Un mundo ideal" y mi mente recobró el control al instante.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Gruñó Julian.

-Oye que es una canción bien bonita- le repliqué agradecida por la interrupción, salí como pude de debajo de Julian; me temblaban las piernas y me ardía todo el cuerpo. –Es un móvil- le expliqué, antes de inclinarme hacia la mesita de noche para cogerlo.

A decir verdad, me temblaba tanto la mano que apenas pude desbloquear la pantalla para poder coger la llamada.

Lanzando una maldición, Julian se puso de costado.

-Mckenna, no sabes lo que te quiero y te odio en este momento- le dije tan pronto como escuche su voz.

Normalmente era siempre yo la que tenía el don de la oportunidad para interrumpirla cuando estaba en un momento caliente.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto ella descolocada por mi saludo.

-Deja de hacer eso- le espeté a Julian cuando el semidiós comenzó a lamerme las nalgas de arriba hacia abajo. Le di un pequeño empujón para poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, aparte de despertarte pedazo de marmota.- se quejó Mackenna.

-Tú no, Mack.-

Se hizo un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno al otro extremo de la línea.

-Escúchame atentamente y sin montarte ninguna película de dos rombos a ser posible- intente sonar lo más severa posible, pero de sobra sabía ya que a ella se la resbalaba por los cuatro costados. – Necesito que cojas algo de ropa discreta de Marla cuando es Marlon y me la traigas a casa, verás es algo complicado, te lo explicaré cuando llegues, como en cinco minutos a ser posible.-

-¡Aaahhh! No me lo puedo creer, Ash lo ha conseguido- chillo con una potencia que envidiaría cualquier banshee -¡dios mío, por fin has roto tu celibato! Ash me dijo que tenía algo en mente pero no creí ni por lo más remoto que funcionase, a no ser que se ofreciera el mismo y él está casado tiene niños y ese rollo.-

Era obvio porque nos llevábamos tan bien, éramos un par de cotorras, la colgué sin más en cuanto se diese cuenta de que hablaba sola vendría pitando para acá, con la ropa si es que no se la olvidaba.

En ese momento la lengua de Julian trazaba un sendero desde mis nalgas hacia…

-¡Para ya o te paro yo!-

El hombre se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño con estupefacción a la par que yo saltaba literalmente fuera de la cama.

-¿No te gusta que te haga eso?-

-No se trata de si me gusta o no Julian ya lo hablamos anoche, se trata de que no está bien, ósea lo que haces está más que bien, está genial, eres increíble, pero no está bien que yo haga eso contigo porque te recuerdo que estás maldito.-

Se acercó de nuevo a mí… Sabiendo que por firmes que fueran mis palabras, mi voluntad se sostenía con la misma firmeza que las patas de un cervatillo recién nacido intentando dar sus primeros pasos.

-En serio, tienes que parar, porque tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar- aunque sea un muermo pensé para mis adentros.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano para observarla mientras recogía los pantalones de chándal y me los arrojaba a la cara. Los atrapé con una mano mientras recorría muy despacio su cuerpo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no llamas y dices que te encuentras enferma?-

-¿Qué estoy enferma?- Repitió -¿y tú como narices conoces ese truco?-

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Gracias a eso he podido aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.-

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Julian apartó el edredón y salió con lentitud de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba todavía completamente erecto.

Hipnotizada, me sentí incapaz de moverme.

-No hemos acabado- dijo él con una voz grave y ronca antes de estirar el brazo hacía mí.

-Por supuestísimo que si- huí al cuarto de baño tan rápido como si me estuviera persiguiendo un daimon hambriento y cerré la puerta.

Apreté los dientes para tratar de contener la repentina necesidad de darme de cabezazos contra la pared por la frustración.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testadura esta mujer?

¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto que estuviese maldito?

Me miré el miembro rígido y solté un juramento.

-¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante al menos cinco minutos?-

Vale tenía dos opciones o me daba una ducha fría y odiaba las duchas frías o terminaba lo que mi invitado había iniciado para mí, deje que el agua cayese por mi espalda humedeciendo mi cabello, con mi mano izquierda empecé a masajear mis pechos aleatoriamente y llevé la derecha al valle entre mis piernas.

Inconscientemente pasé mi lengua sobre mi labio superior tentando a un Julian imaginario, con suavidad y de forma circular permití que mis dedos torturasen mi punto caliente.

Suspiré al estremecerme involuntariamente, las piernas me temblaron ligeramente me apoyé contra la pared, introduje dos dedos en mi interior iniciando un rítmico vaivén, a pesar de estar bajo el agua me sentía en llamas.

Si solo le hubiese dejado continuar lo que estábamos haciendo en lugar de coger el teléfono, mientras con una mano me penetraba con la otra masajeaba mi clítoris, recordé sus apasionados besos, la forma en que me tocaba como si hiciese magia sobre cada célula, gemí de puro éxtasis cuando llegué a la cima.

Con el corazón casi saliéndose de mi pecho , me dejé caer hasta el plato de la ducha, aunque me sentía satisfecha una gran parte de mí se sentía disconforme y vacía por haberme limitado a masturbarme en vez de gozar de la pasión que desprendía Julian.

Diosa, suspiré enjabonándome el pelo, mantenerle a salvo de mí iba a resultar un milagro.

Por otra parte tendría que buscar un plan de contingencia si Sam reaparecía no quería que Julian se encontrase en medio del fuego cruzado que podríamos provocar. Y, por mucho que quisiese a Mckenna dudaba de que ella fuese inmune a sus encantos, por lo que quedaba descartada.

Si bien Julian era un semidiós y un guerrero, había muchas posibilidades de que una bala no le matase pero seguro que le dolerían, y los dioses sabían que ya había sufrido más que suficiente, era hora de que le pasase algo que compensase tantos horrores, tal vez, después de liberarle Ash pudiese devolverle a su tiempo, o ayudarle a adaptarse a este y empezar una nueva vida lejos del pasado.

Paso por paso, lo primero era mantener la distancia máxima con él, al menos hasta que aprendiese a comportarme, claro que sería más fácil si el cooperase un poco y besase yo que sé, mal para empezar.

Me centré en esos pensamientos por peliagudos que fueran, eran mejor que pensar en Sam y en sus frías manipulaciones de cabrón avaricioso.

Bajé las escaleras y me maravillé ante la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Resultaba curioso que la gente diera por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba muy bien una época en la que tampoco yo me había fijado en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

En este instante, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que me viese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón en un puño, me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo en el enorme armario donde Xandra guardaba la comida. Cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé estupefacto al sentir la frialdad del interior. Alargué la mano y dejé que el aire frío me acariciará la piel. Increíble.

Saqué varios recipientes, pero no pude leer lo que estaba escrito en las etiquetas.

-No comas nada que no puedas identificar.- Me recordé mientras pensaba en algunas de las porquerías que había visto comer a la gente a lo largo de los siglos.

Me incliné hacía delante y rebusqué hasta que encontré una sandía en uno de los cajones inferiores. La lleve hasta la encimera que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina, cogí un cuchillo largo del soporte donde Xandra tenía al menos una docena de ellos (con uno de los cuales me atacó la noche anterior) y partí la sandía por la mitad.

Corté un trozo y me lo metí en la boca.

Solté un ronco gruñido de satisfacción cuando el delicioso jugo inundó mis papilas gustativas. La dulce pulpa hizo que mi estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. Mi garganta me exigía que le proporcionara un poco más de aquella humedad balsámica.

Era tan maravilloso volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que calmar el hambre y la sed.

Antes de darme cuenta, dejé el cuchillo a un lado y comencé a partir la sandía con las manos, llevándome los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

Por los dioses, estaba tan hambriento…Tenía tanta sed…

No fui consciente de lo que hacía hasta que me descubrí desgarrando la cáscara.

Me quedé paralizado al ver mis manos cubiertas con el jugo de la sandía y los dedos curvados como las garras de un animal.

"Date la vuelta, Julian, y mírame. Ahora, sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmmm… Sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré comida dentro de un ratito"

Me encogí de temor ante el inesperado recuerdo de mi última invocación. No era de extrañar que me comportará como un animal: me habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Xandra no me había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, eché un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, agradecido de que Xandra no hubiese presenciado mi momentánea pérdida de control. Aunque algo me decía que lo entendería, prefería ahorrarme ese bochorno.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogí la mitad de la sandía y la arrojé al receptáculo para la basura que había visto utilizar a Xandra la noche anterior. A continuación, abrí el grifo del fregadero para librarme del pringoso jugo que cubría mis manos.

Cuando el agua fresca me rozó la piel, suspiré de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante mi confinamiento. Lo que más ansiaba una hora tras otra cuando mi reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Permití que el agua me refrescara la piel antes de ahuecar las manos, inclinarme hacia delante y beber. Me chupe los dedos. Resultaba de lo más relajante sentir cómo me llenaba la boca y se deslizaba por mi garganta reseca, calmando la sed.

Nada me habría agradado más en ese momento que ser capaz de meterme en el fregadero y sentir cómo el agua resbalaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuché un golpe en la puerta seguido por el sonido de unos pasos apresurados en las escaleras. Después de cerrar el grifo, cogí un paño seco que había junto al fregadero para secarme las manos y la cara. Cuando me acerqué de nuevo a la encimera para recoger los restos de la sandía, oí la voz de una mujer desconocida para mí.

-¿Dónde está? Tengo que verlo, tiene que ser un portento si ha conseguido que bajes los escudos hermana.-

Sacudí la cabeza al percibir su entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que me hubiese encantado que proviniese de Xandra.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la cocina, Xandra parecía avergonzada y exasperada a partes iguales. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos cálidos ojos marrones firmes como escudos espartanos.

-¡La madre que te pario!- Jadeo la mujer.

Cuando Xandra me miró para a continuación llevarse una mano a la cara supe que la vergüenza había ganado la batalla en ella.

-Julian, esta es Mckenna.-

-¡La madre que te pario!- Repitió su amiga.

-Mack si no dejas de repetirte va a pensar que en lugar de una persona eres un loro- la regaño Xandra interponiéndose entre nosotros, aliviando mi tensión ante tener que lidiar con esta desconocida claramente más interesada por mí, que mi invocadora.

Mackenna, se restregó los ojos como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.

-¡La madre qu…!-

-Bueno, vale ya, es cierto que podría renunciar a un año de chocolate negro simplemente por verle, pero le estás incomodando- eso me tomo por sorpresa teniendo en cuenta la tenacidad con la que me apartaba de ella constantemente.

Mckenna dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba al suelo y dio una vuelta alrededor a mí como una leona acechando a su presa antes de atacar. Me observó al detalle de la cabeza a los pies.

Apenas pude controlar la ira que me provocaba semejante escrutinio.

-¿Te gustaría examinarme después los dientes o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme sin problemas?- Le pregunté con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, era amiga de Xandra y tras de haberla visto empuñar un cuchillo, no quería vivir el resto del mes temiendo despertarme sin alguna parte de mi anatomía, a saber si me volvía a crecer, prefería no arriesgarme.

Lo único que quería era que cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarme de aquel modo…Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Mckenna estiró una mano para tocarme el brazo.

-¡Uuuhhh!- Me burle de ella, consiguiendo que diera un gracioso saltito.

Xandra soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada de unas lagrimillas que no pudo reprimir.

-Me encantaría enfadarme pero aparte de ser el protagonista de alguno de mis sueños húmedos a partir de ahora, te ha devuelto tu sonrisa, así que me tomaré esto como un mal menor.-

¿Xandra había dejado de sonreír? Recordé cuando estuvimos en lo que Ash había dicho que era una comisaría, al parecer había tenido problemas con unos criminales y se sentía frustrada por estar relegada a un puesto más nimio en lugar de estar en primera línea.

¿Tendría eso algo que ver con la pesadilla de la noche anterior?

-¿Quieres cortarte un poco? El pobre es nuevo, llegó a noche, y se podría decir que es un testigo protegido, contrólate por favor- por la sonrisa que se mantenía en sus labios, obviamente no la estaba regañando en lo absoluto –además te merecías ese susto, ni que fuera un Maseratti para que quisieras levantarle el capo y ver su motor.-

-Este pedazo de hombre es "el Maseratti de los buenorros" no me jodas.-

Xandra negó con la cabeza mientras cogía un trozo de sandía que acababa de partir.

-No tienes remedio ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que no, pero a estas alturas de nuestra vida de todas maneras no te compensa buscarte otra mejor amiga, tendrás que aguantarme hasta que seamos dos viejas malhumoradas.-

-Me parece bien, y hablando de aguantar- me miró de reojo, -tengo buenas noticias para ti, vas a tener que aguantarle por el día de hoy.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntamos Mckenna y yo al unísono.

Xandra se apartó de ambos ligeramente.

-¿Pero no decías que era una especie de testigo protegido? ¿No debería estar contigo para que le protejas?- Pregunto Mckenna sin entender nada.

-Es complicado de explicar y es extra oficial, mi capitán no sabe nada, y no puedo llevarle conmigo, por un lado harían preguntas que no puedo responder y por el otro él- me señalo – se aburriría como una ostra sin nada que hacer.-

-Pero si estás sola en esa cueva. ¿Quién te va a preguntar nada?- Insistió la morena confundida.

-No sé, ¿todo el mundo en cuanto entre por la puerta de la comisaría por ejemplo? Además con lo que me ha costado que me readmitan ahora que acabo de empezar si falto, me extenderán la baja. No puedo permitirme eso si quiero recuperar mi caso, lo sabes.-

Mckenna arrugo la nariz –vale lo pillo y volverás a estar igual de insoportable que un gato enfurruñado, lo pillo, lo pillo, vale rubito creo que esto significa que eres todo mío. Contigo en el autobús turístico voy a hacer el día.-

No estaba de acuerdo con la situación. No me apetecía en absoluto estar en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba un poco tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de mis invocadoras me mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

-Genial, será estupendo, Julian no suele salir mucho, así que será una oportunidad fantástica para que conozca una de las ciudades con más encanto del mundo.-

-Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo- admití con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de idea.

Porque lo que me apetecía de verdad era verla retorcerse otra vez bajo mi cuerpo y sentir como se deslizaba sobre mi miembro mientras gritaba de placer.

Xandra me miró a los ojos y reconocí el deseo que brillaba en aquel profundo bosque. En ese instante descubrí lo que se proponía: si no me llevaba con ella al trabajo no era por las preguntas que pudieran hacerle, era para evitar a toda costa quedarse a solas conmigo.

Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Entonces sería mía.

Y una vez que se rindiera ante mí, le demostraría la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado macedonio entrenado en las filas espartanas.

**Buenas tardes almas corsarias.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, hasta que os traiga el siguiente, procurad ser felices.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Apoyé mi frente sobre el teclado del ordenador, esta situación era desesperante y totalmente ridícula, no entendía como había permitido que Aqueron me liase con Julian, gruñí por el simple hecho de evocar al hombre en mi mente.

No, sí al final iba a tener que darle la razón a Nick con lo de que debería tener cuidado con Ash, vaya tela.

Levanté la cabeza y contemplé el archivo en Word plagado por completo con la letra t, bueno al menos tendría algo con lo que entretenerme por un rato, pensaba borrar letra por letra muy despacito.

-Hola ¿se puede?- Vi una melena pelirroja asomarse por la puerta.

En seguida recordé que era la agente del día anterior, lo cual me pareció una locura porque para mí se sentía como si hubiesen transcurrido unos cuantos años.

-Claro Curtis con confianza, aún no tengo de vuelta mi pistola no tienes que temer que te disparé, lo máximo que podría hacerte sería lanzarte la grapadora- sonreí abiertamente, agradecida de todo corazón por tener algo en que centrarme que no fuesen mis pensamientos o mejor dicho los hombres de que circunnavegaban por la periferia de mi vida caótica.

-No quisiera molestar- con la tez pálida y llena de pecas se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, era curioso que pese a medir seguramente metro ochenta pareciese una niña recién salida del colegio, por el amor de un gato a un plato de gambas peladas, si solo le faltaban las coletas.

-Te aseguro que verte es todo un placer para los ojos- señalé la pantalla –y como ves, no interrumpes nada importante, siéntate- le señalé el taburete que estaba al lado de mi escritorio-

-Muchas gracias- se apresuró a tomar asiento como una buena chica sureña –yo quería disculparme por lo sucedido ayer, sé que fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte permitir que un delincuente me quitase el arma, y el hecho de ser una novata no es ninguna excusa, quiero que sepa que estoy avergonzada, y…- Hizo una pausa, levanto la vista de su regazo y clavo sus ojos verdi-grises en los míos –quiero agradecerle en el alma que me salvase la vida.-

Levanté la mano para detener su verborrea, yo no era ninguna especie de heroína ni muchísimo menos y no quería que se sintiese en deuda conmigo.

-Relájate Curtis, no debes martirizarte tanto con el asunto, es cierto cometiste un error, pero eres consciente de ello, y estoy segura de que no volverá a ocurrirte jamás, en lo referente a que seas novata, podría haberte pasado dentro de diez años por el exceso de confianza que da la experiencia, aparte de una bala hay pocas cosas más letales para un policía como el hecho de creer que se tienen todas las respuestas, incluso a las preguntas que ni siquiera han sido realizadas- yo era el jodido ejemplo de lo bajo que se podía caer.

-¿De verdad lo cree?- Parecía algo más relajada.

-Absolutamente,- suspiré –en cuanto a lo de salvarte la vida, cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo, no me debes nada, ni siquiera las gracias, aunque desde luego es agradable escucharlas.-

-La verdad es que no he venido solamente a dar las gracias, también me gustaría pedirle un favor.-

-El que quieras- pareció sorprenderse de que accediese tan rápido, bien pensado era la historia de mi vida y últimamente se repetía con demasiada frecuencia.

-Me gustaría entrenarme con usted, que me aconsejase sobre procedimientos, yo- guardó silencio –sé que debería decírselo a mi instructor pero está demasiado ocupado comiendo donuts aunque suene a topicazo.-

-No hay problema, ahora mismo no estoy haciendo mucho ejercicio pero- cogí una tarjeta y anoté el número y la dirección del gimnasio al que solía ir – suelo ir a este, pregunta por Iris te dará caña de la buena, hace años fue luchadora libre profesional.-

-Alucinante- se quedó mirando la tarjeta como si fuese el pase de oro de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, que graciosa. –Muchas gracias por esto también, espero verte por allí.-

-Claro me encantará entrenar contigo, aunque aún no estoy en condiciones así que cuando me pueda subir a un ring de nuevo se suave conmigo ¿sí?-

-Por supuesto- se levantó como si estuviese tan emocionado que la resultase imposible permanecer sentada –yo, debería volver al trabajo.-

-Cierto las calles no se patrullan solas, recuerda que hagas el trabajo policial que hagas, permanece siempre alerta, hasta que no llegues a casa tu turno no termina, y observa todo siempre con atención, no solo por las posibles amenazas o la gente que pueda necesitar ayuda, sino porque saber dónde estás, puede salvarte la vida.-

-Lo tendré presente- se despidió de mí con un saludo oficial y se fue dejándome sola, o eso creía.

-Vaya, tal vez debería mandarte a la academia para que enseñases a los nuevos reclutas, tienes madera Colt.-

Al instante me puse de pie. –Capitán.-

-Relájate, solo quería ver que tal te iba- traducción "a asegurarme que estás pasando a limpio los informes o revisando casos antiguos que aún siguen abiertos, mientras te mantienes alejada de tu propio caso"

-Bien Capitán, si puedo ser sincera- me hizo un asentimiento –es algo tedioso, no tiene mucho que ver con lo que estoy acostumbrada pero lo llevo.-

-Si fueses instructora te aburrirías menos.-

-Cierto, pero estaría aún más lejos de la acción.-

-Eres igual de testaruda que un caimán del pantano una vez le ha hincado el diente a algo.-

-Lo sé señor, y agradezco la paciencia que me tiene.-

-Sigue haciendo tu trabajo, sé que te resulta frustrante pero es lo mejor para ti, quiero mantenerte a salvo hasta que esos cabrones estén en un calabozo- con un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar respondí.

-Sí señor- mi capitán me puso una mano en el hombro entendiendo mi coraje y sin nada más que decir se marchó, dejándome atrás, con ánimos renovados a ser yo misma quien les pusiera las esposas a esos cabrones.

Pero por desgracia todo lo simple como estar furiosa y tener un objetivo al que seguirle la pista se ve relegado a un segundo plano cuando tu mejor amiga te manda veinte audios de Whatsapp para que vayas a recoger al dios griego que deberías estar custodiando, en lugar de habérselo encasquetado como si fuera el paquete de tabaco que no quieres que tus padres descubran que fumas a escondidas.

Sencillamente genial, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía salir mal? Aparte de que acabase lanzándome encima de él desnuda en plena calle claro.

De camino a la dirección que me había dado Mckenna, mi mente traicionera volvía a recordarme una y otra vez una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos azules.

Y una sonrisa…

Como desearía que Julian no me hubiese sonreído jamás.

Esa sonrisa bien podría ser mi perdición.

Cuando llegué al Barrio Francés intenté encontrarlos pero el autocar turístico estaba vacío y no había ni rastro de los turistas eso sí, a unos quince metros había una multitud de gente impresionante, por descarte o había algún famoso o regalaban algo cojonudo, aunque tampoco hacía falta que fuese algo del otro mundo, en cuanto la gente escuchaba cosas como en oferta o gratis, perdía por completo el sentido común y se metamorfoseaban en una extraña versión de Gollum del Señor de los Anillos.

Al no verlos llamé a Mack, me lo cogió al primer tono, se oía un barullo ensordecedor.

-Levanta tu culo ahora mismo de tu silla de empollona y ven perdiendo las bragas hasta aquí ya, mira no me he visto ni un capítulo de The Walking Dead y ni falta que me va a hacer después de esto, pero tiene que ser algo parecido a pelotas.-

-Para, para para, ¿qué tiene que ver una serie de zombis ahora? Y para que lo sepas, ya estoy al lado del autobús de hecho, pero no os veo por ninguna maldita parte.-

-¿Qué no nos ves? Dice que no nos ve, acojonante, ¿y tú eres la detective? ¿Qué tal si pruebas a usar los ojos? ¿No ves una marabunta de mujeres? Estamos en el centro, yo intentando no caerme porque como lo haga pasaran sobre mi cadáver y Julian intentando que no le arranquen la ropa, cosa que sorprendentemente está consiguiendo hasta el momento, como sea, usa la porra o gas lacrimógeno pero dispersa a estas lobas ya.-

Madre del amor hermoso, al acercarme más a la plaza me di cuenta, un grupo de al menos treinta personas, todas mujeres. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Mierda yo intentando no ofrecerme a él en la encimera de la cocina y un puñado de desconocidas sobándole de manera descarada, ¿es que no tenían vergüenza? O ya puestas ¿ojos en la cara para ver que él estaba incómodo?

Aunque la respuestas a esas preguntas obviamente eran no, ni se tenían vergüenza, ni pensaban separarse de Julian mientras siguiesen respirando, anonadada me di cuenta de que las mujeres que pasaban cerca se quedaban boquiabiertas, y las que se encontraban más cerca de él se empujaban y se daban codazos con el único fin de llamar su atención.

Las más lanzadas eran tres mujeres que no le quitaban las manos de encima, como si estuviesen pegadas a Julian con superglu ¿sé creían que eran pulpos para agarrarse de esa manera? Mientras una cuarta les hacía una foto.

-Danke- ronroneo una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los cuarenta, arrancándole el móvil a la que había hecho la instantánea.

A continuación, sujetó la cámara delante de su canalillo en un intento de atraer la atención de Julian, pero el no solo no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo, si no que ignoró el gesto por completo.

-Esto es algo maravilloso- continuó barboteando en inglés como buenamente pudo. –Estoy deseando subirla a mi Instagram para que la vean todos mis seguidores.-

La postura de Julian no podría ser más rígida a menos que le pusieran un cuchillo en la carótida. Y sin embargo toleraba el comportamiento de todas ellas con absoluta paciencia, ocultando sus emociones.

Lo que me hizo sentirme un ser humano horrible, debería haberme comportado como una profesional y haberle llevado conmigo a mi trabajo, así él no tendría que haber tenido que pasar por esta experiencia.

Julian sonrió a la mujer, de cualquier modo, esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, y no se parecía en nada a la que me había dedicada a mí la noche pasada.

-Ha sido un placer- les dijo.

Intenté hacerme un hueco para llegar hasta él, pero no había manera, era como una pelota rebotando contra un muro.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Agité la cabeza con desagrado. ¿No podían controlarse un poquito? Esto no era un concierto de Justin Bieber, ni ellas unas adolescentes ya puestas a remarcar cosas obvias.

Pese a todo, teniendo en cuenta el rostro de Julian, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, y el erótico tono de su voz, tenía que reconocer que cada vez que él me prestaba atención sentía la poderosa necesidad de pasarme al nudismo.

De repente, Julian levantó la mirada y me vio al borde de su grupo de admiradoras, la garganta se me quedó seca en cuanto fui el centro de su atención, claro que toda la humedad de mi cuerpo se había traslado al sur del mismo.

Al instante, su sonrisa se desvaneció de su apuesto rostro y clavó sus ojos en mí, igual que un hambriento depredador que acabara de localizar a su próxima presa.

-Si me disculpan- dijo al tiempo que se abría paso entre la marea hormonas en ebullición para dirigirse hacia mí.

Alcé la ceja de forma intimidante cuando percibí la hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño para mirarme en masa.

Sin embargo, fui incapaz de centrarme en ellas, porque me vi consumida por un repentino y visceral arrebato de deseo que se adueñó de mí e hizo que mi corazón comenzará a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que daba Julian, la sensación se multiplicaba por diez.

-Bienvenida, agapimeni- me saludó Julian antes de cogerme la mano para depositar un beso en mis nudillos.

Sentí una ardiente descarga eléctrica en la espalda y, antes de que pudiera prever lo que iba a hacer, Julian me estrechó entre sus brazos para darme un beso apasionado y devastador.

Cerré los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreé la calidez de su boca, de su aliento; la sensación de esos brazos que me atrapaban contra un cálido pecho hecho de mármol. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

¡Por la pasión de un pecador a sus vicios, ese hombre sí que sabía besar! No había forma de explicar lo que me hacía con los labios.

Y su cuerpo… Nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos duros y firmes que se flexionaban a mí alrededor.

Una de las admiradoras susurró un "¡Zorra!" Apenas audible que rompió el hechizo.

-Julian, has vuelto a besarme- murmuré –creí que ya te había dicho que no podíamos hacer nada de esto- claro que si lo estuviese chillando y con una sartén en la mano, en lugar de susurrarlo contra su boca quedaría más verosímil.

-¿Crees que me importa?- Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado con chulería sabiendo que me tenía justo donde quería, y de eso nada, por mucho que a la primera que jodiera fuera a mí misma.

-Pues a mí sí listillo- me separé lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos –os di mi palabra a Aqueron y a ti de que te protegería, y esto no es proteger, es aprovecharme.-

Julian emitió un gruñido que me puso la piel de gallina y no por miedo precisamente antes de dejarme sobre el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que él había estado sosteniendo todo mi peso sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Colorada como la nariz de un payaso, fui acuchillada por las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras estas se dispersaban de mala gana.

-¡Milagro!- Exclamó mi amiga –nena, si lo llego a saber le planto un buen morreo antes de bajarnos del autobús y no te hago venir, pero ya has visto que la situación era desesperada, ¡pensé que no volvería a respirar aire puro!-

-¿Y te extraña?- La pregunté con sorna.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Mack sin entender a que me refería.

Señale la ropa de Julian con un gesto de la mano.

-Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego que lleva tan solo unos pantalones cortos increíblemente ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes que se pegue a su piel como si besase sus músculos ¡Por una botella de Ron! ¿En que estabas pensando para creer que era una buena idea?-

-Pues en llenar el autobús y regalarme la vista, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Aunque si lo prefieres te miento y digo que es por el hecho de que estamos a 38 grados y hace una humedad del 110 por ciento.-

-Señoras, por favor- dijo Julian, que se interpuso entre las dos. –Hace demasiado calor para ponerse a discutir en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa.– Recorrió mi cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta y sonrió de un modo que habría derretido incluso a la reina de las nieves. –Y no soy un Dios griego, solo soy un semidiós menor.- Como si eso afectase a lo más mínimo a su estúpida sensualidad.

Por suerte Mckenna no se enteró de esa última parte porque se había acercado el conductor del autobús a hablar con ella, al ver que el enjambre de feromonas se había dispersado.

Aunque de todas formas seguramente no le habría entendido, yo apenas lo había conseguido esforzándome para ello con todas mis ganas y aun así había quedado cautivada por el sonido de su voz. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo le daba a su voz ese tono tan porno-erótico? ¿Sería su timbre de voz? ¿Se trataba de algo natural o era cosa de la maldición para que su invocadora no pudiera resistírsele?

No, estaba segura de que tenía que haber algo más, pero que me colgasen boca abajo si sabía lo que podía ser.

En realidad, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que Julian me hiciese todo lo que se le antojara. Sentir su suave piel sobre duro musculo bajo mis manos.

Miré a Mckenna y vi la forma en que mi amiga se comía con los ojos las piernas desnudas y el trasero de Julian, mientras le indicaba por gestos al conductor que ahora iría con él.

-Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?- No pude evitar preguntarla.

Ella alzó la mirada y parpadeó.

-¿El qué?-

-El magnetismo. Es como si él fuera el Flautista de Hamelín y nosotras fuéramos las ratas, seducidas por su música- me di la vuelta y observé el modo en que las mujeres lo miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verlo mejor. -¿Qué es lo que tiene que nos hace olvidar la razón?- Pregunté al aire.

Julian arqueo una ceja con gesto arrogante.

-¿Quieres decir acaso que te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?-

-Siendo sincera sí, es algo que me sobrecoge y me hace sentir…- Me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos otra vez, como deseaba que me besará.

Pero él no lo hizo, en su lugar preguntó -¿Qué te hago sentir?-.

-Deseada- fui incapaz de contener la palabra entre mis labios.

-¿Cómo si fueras una Diosa?- Pregunto él de nuevo con voz ronca.

-Si- respondí casi sin aire cuando Julian se acercó a mí.

No me tocó, aunque tampoco hizo falta. Su mera presencia me abrumaba. Y consiguió que mi cabeza comenzara a darme vueltas con solo clavar esa magnética mirada en mis labios y después en mi cuello. Habría podido jurar que sentía el calor de su boca enterrada en el hueco de mi garganta.

Y él ni siquiera se había movido.

-Yo puedo decirte de que se trata.- Ronroneo Julian.

-¿Es la maldición?- Si decía que sí podría apartarme y no volvería a tentarme la idea de que su deseo por mi fuese autentico y no cosa de la invocación.

El semidiós negó con la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba una mano para pasarme el dedo muy lentamente por el pómulo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como me consumía una feroz oleada de deseo. Me estaba costando la misma vida no girar la cabeza para atrapar ese dedo con los dientes.

Julian se inclinó un poco más para frotar su mejilla contra la mía.

-Se trata del hecho de que yo aprecio en ti cosas que los hombres de tu época ni siquiera ven.-

\- Y un cojón de burro nene, de trata de que tienes el culus tremendus más impresionante que he visto jamás, excepto quizás el de Ash,- intervino Mackenna rompiendo el hechizo. –Por no mencionar tu voz y ese acento que tienes que son para correrse de gusto solo escuchándote.- De repente me señaló a mí –eso último me lo dijo ella antes de que se fuera de casa.-

-¿Pero serás chivata?- Me sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años y salió a todo correr al autocar, -chivata y traidora, no huyas cobarde.- me gire lentamente para encarar Julian, y ahora. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

Contuve el aliento en cuanto puse mis ojos sobre él, no era normal la forma en la que la luz resaltaba el tono dorado de su piel, daba la sensación de que el sol le besará de verdad.

Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de la tentación pero cuando Julian se inclinó sobre mí, me quedé paralizada, sus ojos revelaban una pasión abrasadora, que amenazaba con consumir a fuego lento mi cordura.

-Vuelve a casa conmigo Xandra, - me susurro al oído.- Ahora. Deja que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a una mujer. Te juro que lo recordarás durante toda la eternidad.-

Aún sin girarme, le solté a bocajarro lo primero que se me ocurrió, pensando ingenuamente que le haría retroceder, - colega como te acerques un solo paso más a mí, lo que te voy a enseñar yo a ti es como de rápido puedo ponerte unas esposas.-

-¿Quieres utilizarlas tan pronto? Por mí no hay problema pero limitara las cosas que puedo hacerte- oh por todos los Dioses de la fertilidad, mi cuerpo estaba a una palabra suya de sufrir combustión espontánea, autocontrol, eh bonito ¿dónde estás? Te necesito.

-Que no quiero que me hagas nada- al decir eso, logré sonar moderadamente convincente, y el oscar es para…

-No es eso lo que das a entender cuando nos besamos- ¿será cabronazo? ¿Es que no pensaba ponérmelo ni un poquito fácil?

-¿A sí? ¿Y que doy a entender según tú?- Si hacerme la dura no funcionaba, tal vez colase hacerme la loca, por probar que no quedase.

-Que quieres devorarme- tragué saliva e intente controlar mi respiración, no te gires y no le beses, no te gires y no le beses, pero era difícil seguir ese mantra cuando el valle entre mis piernas ardía de necesidad por él.

-Que bocaza tienes- con unos labios preciosos, pero omití decir eso en voz alta.

-Una que lo único que desea es complacerte, solo tienes que permitírmelo- se acabó, aquello era más de lo que me veía capaz de soportar.

Cerré los ojos cuando el aroma a sándalo invadió mis sentidos. El aliento de Julian me acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándome la mejilla.

Todo mi cuerpo quería rendirse ante él.

Bajé la mirada hasta el hombro masculino. Hasta la superficie esculpida de sus músculos. Hasta el hueco de su garganta. Me moría por pasar la lengua sobre esa piel dorada. Por comprobar si el resto de su cuerpo era tan delicioso como su boca.

Julian sería esplendido en la cama. Sin lugar a dudas.

No obstante, yo no significaba nada para él, nada en absoluto, solo un trabajo, un medio para un fin, y ya estaba harta de eso.

-No puedo- susurré al tiempo que por fin daba ese paso atrás.

La decepción asomó a los ojos del semidiós. Al instante su semblante se tornó duro y resuelto.

-Podrás- me aseguró con firmeza.

En el fondo, aunque no iba a admitirlo delante de él, sabía que Julian tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirme? ¿Cuantas veces había estado a punto de caer?

Como esas ideas no eran muy seguras y no me apetecía cabrearme conmigo misma alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, miré al otro lado de la calle, al centro comercial Jackson Brewery.

-Vamos necesitas tener tu propia ropa y no depender de la prestada.-

Crucé la calle sabiendo que Julian iría tras de mí. De hecho, lo sentía justo a mis espaldas. Custodiándome. Su presencia era incuestionable; tenía un talento natural para invadir todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos y mis sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos ni una palabra mientras atravesábamos la calle y entrabamos en la primera tienda. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor en busca de la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localicé, me dirigí hacía allí.

-Pantalones está claro que necesitaras vaqueros, dime. ¿Qué prefieres camisas de vestir o camisetas en plan informal?- Le pregunté al tiempo que cogía unos vaqueros y los valoraba.

-Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo es lo que mejor funciona.-

Me pasé la lengua por los labios tentada con la idea, intentando desdibujar la sonrisa burlona de mi cara, en lo que fracase estrepitosamente.

-No me digas que a estas altura de nuestra relación pretendes escandalizarme grandullón.-

-Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.-

Dicho esto, se acercó a mí.

Hice un quiebro que habría hecho las delicias de un recortador profesional y el expositor de vaqueros quedó entre los dos.

-Si te gusto sonrojada es porque aún no me has visto usando un corsé de tachuelas, querido- tal vez no debía jugar con fuego, pero tenía que admitir que tener a alguien con quien compartir la primera locura que se me viniera a la mente sin preocuparme por ser juzgada era vigorizante.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta la forma en que me miraba Julian quizá me había pasado, era como un tigre al que le ponen delante un filete de ternera, bon apetite.

Carraspeé intentando fingir que no notaba el calor que su cercanía provocaba, -¿de momento que te parece tres vaqueros? Ya más adelante si quieres algún traje lo podemos ir viendo.-

Él suspiró y miró los vaqueros con detenimiento.

-No te molestes, me iré dentro de unas semanas.- Una duda terrible me subió por la columna congelando todas mis ideas calenturientas.

-Julian- dije con suavidad, -tus otras invocadoras, no… ¿no te han vestido?- En dos mil años era ridículo que ninguna lo hubiera hecho, que no hubiesen querido que las acompañará a dar un paseo, o a ir a algún baile.

-No lo hicieron.-

Malditas desgraciadas hijas de Morgoth, si siguieran vivas las daría tal paliza que las desollaría vivas, el tono hueco y desapasionado de la voz de Julian despertó un instinto voraz de protección.

A pesar de la confirmación de mis sospechas me costaba asimilar la cruda verdad.

-¿Nunca?-

-Solo en dos ocasiones- respondió con el mismo tono apagado.- Una vez, durante una ventisca en la Inglaterra de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me puso un camisón rosa de volantes antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.-

-¿Cómo han podido…?- La palabra se quedó atascada en mi garganta aunque no sé exactamente de haber podido cual habría dicho. ¿Cómo han podido hacerte tanto daño? ¿Ser tan desalmadas?

-Mírame Xandra- me dijo al tiempo que extendía los brazos para que contemplará su musculoso y apetecible cuerpo. –Soy un esclavo sexual. Antes de que tú llegaras, a nadie se le había ocurrido que necesitara ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones.-

La pasión que se leía en su mirada me dejó en trance, pero lo que de verdad me conmovió hasta lo más hondo de mi ser fue el dolor que se reflejaba en esas profundidades azules y que él intentaba ocultar. Un dolor que me llegó al alma.

-Te lo aseguro- prosiguió él en voz baja,- una vez que me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí. En la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras llegó a atrancar la puerta de su habitación y le dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.-

Horrorizada por semejantes palabras, aparté la mirada. Lo que estaba describiendo era realmente abominable, si bien la expresión de su rostro me decía que no exageraba ni un ápice.

No quería ni imaginarme las degradaciones que Julian debía de haber sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. Por todos los santos y sus milagros, la gente trataba a sus aparatos electrónicos mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

-Estaban contigo durante todo un mes ¿y ninguna te vestía, ni hablaba contigo? ¿Simplemente te usaban para follar?- Me sonó muy burdo y a la vez muy suave lo que acababa de preguntarle, porque lo que esas mujeres habían hecho era denigrarle de todas las maneras habidas posibles, física, psicológica y emocionalmente además de violarle claro.

-La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres dispuestas a arrojarse a sus brazos, sin buscar compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles. –El tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que lo invadía.

Tal vez esa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Julian.

Y a pesar de todo, de cómo le habían tratado, parecía molesto, casi furioso porque yo me empeñase en hacer lo que el resto se había negado a darle, tal vez creía que era un truco para ganármele cosa que teniendo en cuenta la maldición no tenía sentido, o más seguramente estaba convencido de que acabaría actuando como todas las demás.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no soy como ellas, y si quiero llevarte a un restaurante o a que conozcas Nueva Orleans, el nudismo no es una opción.-

La ira relampagueo de forma tan amenazadora en los ojos de Julian que estuve a punto de saltar para aumentar la distancia entre los dos.

-No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Xandra. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti y solo a ti.-

De acuerdo eso sonaba bien, sonaba condenadamente bien de hecho, y si no fuese por la cosilla de la maldición ahora mismo le estaría empujando al probador y me metería dentro con él, el problema es que había una maldición de por medio.

Había un hombre que por mucho que lo negase necesitaba mi ayuda y por mucho que dijese que era imposible yo iba a salvarlo aunque para conseguirlo tuviera que darme duchas frías el resto de mi vida, porque ese era mi trabajo servir y proteger, jamás podría utilizar a una persona de una manera tan cruel, no podría perdonármelo.

-Tú mismo, cuando salgamos puedes ir desnudo o vestido, eso es decisión tuya- dije decidida cruzándome de brazos.

Al no recibir respuesta preferí centrarme en las tallas de los pantalones.

Julian guardó silencio.

Levanté la vista y descubrí que me miraba de forma sombría y furiosa.

-¿Qué?- Prácticamente ladre la palabra, tacto, delicadeza ¿para qué os quiero?

-¿Qué de qué?- Me ladró de vuelta.

Tal como estaban las cosas podíamos seguir diciéndonos ¿qué? Hasta que llegase el día del juicio o podía comportarme de forma madura, estamparle los pantalones en la cara y meterle de una patada en el culo en el probador, se me formo una sonrisilla siniestra en la cara al imaginarme eso.

Pese a todo y aún con la sonrisa en la cara le tendí los pantalones amablemente, él los apresó entre sus manos con evidentes ganas de tirarlos al suelo, la situación me estaba resultando mucho más graciosa de lo que debería y seguramente mi Karma me lo acabaría haciendo pagar pero ¿qué coño?

-Sería el señor semidiós menor tan amable de probarse los pantalones- le indique con la mano el probador, obviamente mi actitud le cabreaba hasta el infinito, bien, la furia haría que olvidase todo lo que acababa de decirme y se llevaría la vergüenza y la auto culpa que sentía.

Alzando el mentón en un gesto arrogante dejó que le condujese hasta los probadores, no pude evitar la tentación de guiarle suavemente con una mano puesta en sus lumbares, una vez dentro y antes de que se girase para mirarme con cara indignada una vez más, cerré la puerta a su espalda, diciéndome a mí misma que unos pantalones largos no me harían babear tanto como esos cortos que llevaba, y a todo esto ¿desde cuándo a los tíos los pantaloncitos cortos les quedaban tan jodidamente bien?

Entré en el estrecho probador todavía rumiando mi enfado por la descarada burla y el regodeo de Xandra a la hora de darme la ropa, parecía encantarle mi cabreo, aunque claro, si estaba ocupado pensado que los vaqueros eran una mierda, no estaba ocupado centrando mi atención en ella, la mujer era astuta tenía que concederle eso.

Tanto como para tenerme tan ensimismado que me sobresalté al verme rodeado de modo simultaneo por tres frentes de enemigos.

En primer lugar, las reducidas dimensiones del sitio, que me provocaron un terror incontrolable. Durante un minuto apenas pude respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo... No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darme un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

En segundo lugar, y aun peor que la claustrofobia, fue ver mi rostro reflejado en el espejo. Hacia siglos que no contemplaba mi reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a mi padre que me entraron ganas de hacer añicos el cristal. Ambos teníamos los mismos rasgos marcados, la misma mirada despectiva. Lo único que no compartíamos era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de mi progenitor.

Y, en tercer y último lugar, pude ver por primera vez en incontables siglos las tres finas trenzas que me identificaban como general que me caían sobre el hombro.

Alcé una mano temblorosa y las toqué mientras hacía algo que no había hecho, en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que me gané el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que estaba al mando de mi tropa fue abatido y el ejército macedonio comenzó a replegarse aterrorizado. Yo agarré la espada del general caído, reagrupé a los hombres y los conduje a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

Encerré las bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que alguna vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, líder de un ejército tan poderoso que había obligado a los romanos a huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

La imagen me atormentaba.

Bajé la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que llevaba allí tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera lo notaba; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Las trenzas, sin embargo… No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Al tocarlas en este momento, recordé al hombre que había sido. Recordé los rostros de mis familiares. Recordé a la gente que una vez se había desvivido por atender mis necesidades. A aquellos que me temían y me respetaban.

Recordé una época en la que yo mismo gobernaba mi destino y el mundo conocido se extendía ante mí para que lo conquistara.

Y en el presente no era más que un…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerré los ojos y me quité las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.

Mientras mis dedos se afanaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miré los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué Xandra estaba haciendo esto por mí? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarme como a un ser humano?

Sabía que encerraba a criminales y yo mismo entendía bien lo de proteger en la medida de las posibilidades a la gente inocente, pero yo no era inocente de nada, yo mismo había provocado esto, no merecía nada.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como un objeto que la amabilidad y el descaro de esa mujer resultaban insoportables. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de mis invocadoras me había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué había sido tiempo atrás.

Y sobre todo a no recordar lo que había perdido.

Había sido aquel trato lo que me había permitido concentrarme en el momento presente, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Sin embargo, los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos yo había perdido. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

-¡Maldito seas, Príapo!- Murmuré mientras tironeaba con fuerza de la última trenza.- ¡Y maldito sea yo también!-

Me quedé aluci-flipando cuando Julian salió por fin del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados especialmente para él.

La camiseta que Mckenna le había prestado terminaba sobre la estrecha y musculosa cintura. La cinturilla del pantalón descansaba sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de ese vientre duro adornado con abdominales, dividido por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo los vaqueros.

Me moría de ganas de acercarme a él y deslizar la mano por ese sugerente sendero para investigar hasta donde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Julian desnudo delante de mí.

Tras respirar hondo, tuve que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos.

Sin lugar a dudas este hombre tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero, agarrarlo firmemente entre mis manos para acercar ese cuerpo esculpido en mármol al mío, hasta que no quedase espacio alguno por el que pudiese colarse el aire.

La vendedora y la clienta a la que esta atendía dejaron de hablar y observaron a Julian con la boca abierta.

-¿Me queda bien?- Me preguntó, y por todo lo sagrado y lo profano como me habría gustado poder mentirle.

-No te haces ni la más mínima idea- de lo comestible que estas así, ey genial por mi filtro mente-boca muy bien. De haberle dicho eso no quería imaginarme lo que habría hecho Julian en consecuencia, ¿a quién diablos pretendía engañar? Sí que quería imaginármelo, quería que ocurriera, pero, en esta vida tenía claro que no iba a ser posible, al menos mientras yo tuviese conciencia.

Julian esbozó esa sonrisa suya que no llegaba a los ojos.

Me coloqué detrás de él para ver la talla del pantalón y huir de su escrutinio.

Por la piedra filosofal… ¡Menudo culo!

Distraída por la retaguardia que habría hecho las delicias de Miguel Ángel, le pasé los dedos por la espalda sin dame cuenta mientras cogía la etiqueta.

Sentí como Julian se tensaba.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo él, mirándome por encima del hombro.- Disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.-

Escuché un jadeo de sorpresa de la vendedora, y a la clienta parecía que fuesen a salírsele los ojos como si fuera un dibujo animado, muy a mi pesar me reí por lo bajini.

-Eres consciente de que esa boca tuya es todo un peligro público ¿verdad?-

-Si me llevaras a casa no tendrías que preocuparte por eso, mi boca sería un peligro solo para ti, y te encantaría.-

Desde luego era tenaz.

Parpadeé rápido varias veces intentado quitarme de la cabeza la imagen mental que se había colado sin permiso, yo en la cama desnuda y jadeando por aire mientras Julían devoraba mi coño y jugaba con mi clítoris a placer, él no se detendría aunque yo se lo pidiese y cuando le pusiese la mano en la cabeza al final acabaría acercándole aún más y… Se acabó, alto, nada de eso, no iba a pasar nada de eso. Al parecer no tenía que dejarle claro ese punto solo a Julian si no al parecer también a mi subconsciente, que claramente es una salida.

Cogí dos pares más de vaqueros, unas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios boxers enormes y horrorosos de colores chillones. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con esos calzoncillos, y Julian tenía que parecerme de todo menos follable.

Antes de marcharnos conseguí que se probase un par de camisetas frikis, como una del castigador y otra con el traje del capitán américa, vale tal vez tendría problemas para no querer saltarle encima, pero una minúscula parte de mi sospechaba que me seguiría pareciendo un cañón hasta con un disfraz de Stich. Lo último que compramos fueron unas zapatillas de deporte y nos marcharnos.

-¿Sabes? Ahora con esa ropa pareces alguien normal de este siglo, y no un extra sacado de un videoclip de los Village People- mencioné cuando dejamos atrás los probadores.

A lo que Julian me dedicó una mirada fría y letal, y eso que estaba bastante segura de que no sabía quiénes eran los Village People.

-Solo parezco alguien normal por fuera- replicó en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de escucharlo, y… ¿Cómo no? Tuve que preguntar.

-¿Perdona? ¿A qué te refieres? Porque me da que no hablamos de lo mismo.-

-Me refiero, a que solo soy humano por fuera- dijo él en voz más alta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al atisbar la angustia en la mirada del semidiós.

-Julian- me aferré a su muñeca –oye, eres humano, o bueno todo lo humano que puede ser un semidiós- no tenía ni idea de si había dejado la cosa igual de mal o de si lo había empeorado.

Él apretó los labios y me contestó con una mirada sombría y cautelosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que es humano vivir dos mil años? ¿Qué solo me permitan caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada dos o tres siglos?- Apreté más el agarre, para afirmarle que estaba ahí, con él.

-No, no lo es, pero eso no tiene que ver con el hecho de que no seas humano, sino con que estés maldito, y estoy bastante segura de que tú nunca quisiste nada de todo esto ¿me equivoco?-

Había tanto dolor en sus ojos, quería creerme lo sabía, y a la vez era como si se negase a aceptarlo, como si el hecho de que considerar que no era un monstruo fuese algo que pudiese hacerle daño, había tenido que sobrevivir en modo autómata hasta ahora, me imaginaba que la posibilidad de atreverse a pensar que podía ser él mismo, debía aterrarle como el demonio.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, rehuyendo mi mirada, y ambos vimos como las mujeres lo observaban a hurtadillas entre los huecos de los estantes de la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo en cuanto le ponían la vista encima.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más?- El rostro de Julian adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa antes de atravesarme con la mirada, pero no se soltó de mi agarré. –No, Xandra, jamás he sido humano.-

-Vale nunca has sido simplemente humano, porque siempre has sido más que eso. En cuanto a que no hagan eso con alguien más te aseguro que si ahora mismo apareciera Adam Lambert por esa puerta me olvidaría de que vives en mi casa, o hasta de que existes, y no estoy exagerando.-

Le solté con el deseo de tocarlo y llevé ambas manos a su rostro para acunarle entre ellas suavemente. –Eres un buen hombre, Julian, apenas te conozco, y sé eso de ti sin ninguna duda.-

La aprensión que vi en sus ojos hizo que se me partiera el poco corazón que me quedaba, estaba acostumbrada a mi propio dolor, pero no soportaba el suyo, lo que era una locura, porque como acababa de decirle apenas le conocía.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué más decir, dejé el tema y me encaminé hacia la salida. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que Julian no se encontraba conmigo.

Me giré y lo localicé de inmediato. Se había desviado hasta la sección de lencería femenina y estaba de pie junto a un expositor del que colgaban unos minúsculos camisones de color negro. Alcé una ceja sin terminar de creérmelo, definitivamente no sabía cuándo parar. Prácticamente podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del rubio de infarto.

¿Debía ir a buscarlo o pasaría algo si esperaba a que alguna mujer se ofreciese como modelo? Seguramente si no quería que alguna pobre acabase detenida por exhibicionismo sería mejor que fuera a por él rápido, pero la idea en mi cabeza era tan divertida, esto de ser una adulta responsable a veces es una putada.

-Eh ojazos. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?-

Él me recorrió lentamente con la mirada de arriba abajo y supe que me estaba imaginando con una de esas prendas semitransparentes.

-Estarías espectacular con esto.-

Lo miré con sorna, no sabía si darle una colleja por insistir o un beso por verse encantador diciendo algo como eso.

-¿Prefieres las transparencias al cuero?- Tenía que aprender a no jugar con fuego, o mejor a no incitar a un semidiós cachondo que estaba deseando hincarme el diente.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas te duraría demasiado tiempo encima- tuve que contener la respiración al escuchar eso, sí, estaba totalmente convencida de que tenía razón.

-Julian malo- dije meneando mi dedo índice ante sus narices como si fuera un cachorro que ha mordisqueado mis zapatos.

-No, en la cama, no. –Bajó la cabeza hacia mí. –En realidad, en la cama soy muy…-

-¡Te encontré!-

MIERDA. No ahora Nick, no, esto iba a acabar muy mal, mal, fatal. ¿Cómo narices iba a explicarle que Ash me había dejado a un semidiós en custodia sin que se pusiese histérico?

Porque obviamente no podía ocultar al rubio increíblemente guapo que estaba detrás de mí. Por no mencionar que ocultar este tipo de cosas era como lanzar una cagada contra un ventilador cuando la verdad salía a la luz, la mierda tendía a salpicar todo, especialmente las buenas intenciones.

Respire hondo, armándome de valor y paciencia a partes iguales, el instinto me decía que si Julian consideraba que Nick podía llegar a ser peligroso para mí, la situación iba a volverse increíblemente inestable.

-No sabía que me estabas buscando cherie. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Que qué pasa? Nada de tú habitual, hola Nicky, vamos usa tus poderes de bruja adolescente.-

-Ya bueno, estoy madurando- dije con mi mayor sonrisa, grave error, el ceño de Nick se frunció y fulminó al hombre a mi espalda.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Julian de Macedonia, y sí, me refiero a esa Macedonia, te presento a Nick Gautier antes era más simpático, un grano en el culo, pero simpático- ante eso el cazador oscuro bufó.

-De acuerdo tal vez la pregunta que debería haber hecho es ¿qué coño es él? ¿Y por qué está contigo?-

-Es un semidiós, y resulta que es amigo mío así que nada de fulminarle ¿de acuerdo? Ash nos presentó anoche, no eres el único que aunque no me lo diga piensa que tengo que ser tratada como una muñeca de porcelana- me llevé las manos a las caderas -¿o de verdad te piensas que soy tan ingenua como para creer que es casualidad que me hayas acompañado todos los días a comer desde que me dispararon?- Tocado y hundido, gracias por jugar querido, una tiene de vez en cuando momentos de brillantez, puede que no muchos, pero menos da una piedra.

-Así que es un guardaespaldas- le miré por encima del hombro, bueno parecerlo ahora mismo con la cara de que tenía de sigue molestándola y te mato, lo parecía.

-Más o menos, nos ayudamos mutuamente, él me cuida y yo le ayudo con una cosilla- Nick entrecerró los ojos.

-Esa cosilla tiene algo que ver con un favor que te iba a pedir Ash- vale había intentado evitar llegar a este punto pero no podía alargarlo más.

-Sí- Nick espero a que continuase, aunque no me miraba a mí, sino a Julian –está maldito, tenemos un mes para encontrar la manera de liberarle, antes de que tenga que volver al lugar del que salió.- Di un paso al frente. –Mira Nick, soy consciente de que las cosas con Aqueron no están bien, y de que yo soy solo una humana sin ningún tipo de poder, pero Julian necesita ayuda y al parecer por suerte o por desgracia para él soy todo lo que tiene.-

Nick volvió a centrar su atención en mí pareciendo algo más relajado, permitiendo así mismo que Julian se destensase al darse cuenta de que no iba a haber pelea.

-¿Confías en él?- Supe que no se refería a Ash por el modo en que lo dijo. Me giré para quedar frente a Julian, ¿confiaba en él? Se me lanzaba encima y me besaba a la menor oportunidad, si bien es cierto siempre se detenía en cuanto se lo pedía de verdad, le había dado ropa de mi padre, le había dejado a solas con mi mejor amiga, había dormido a su lado, me había consolado después de tener una pesadilla horrible. ¿Qué si confiaba en él?

-Con mi vida- afirmé mirándole a los ojos, dicho esto volví a mirar a Nick.

-Ya veo ya, sobre todo si dejas que te elija la ropa interior- se burló de mí, y por un momento fue el Nick que yo conocía, el que había sido un tocapelotas y adorable hermano mayor.

Ambos se dieron la mano y Julian dijo algo en griego.

-Así que Griego y maldito, en Nueva Orleans te sentirás como en casa viejo, te lo aseguro, por cierto ¿qué tipo de maldición tienes encima?- Pensaba que había esquivado ese petardo, cachis.

-Soy un esclavo sexual- contesto sin ninguna entonación. Nick nos miró a ambos, a mi especialmente con un "¿ves como no te tenías que fiar de Ash?"

-Bueno eso tiene más sentido para mí que el que seas su personal shopper.-

-Nick- le lance cuchillas asesinas por los ojos, mientras posaba una mano sobre el bíceps de Julian.

-No pasa nada, Xandra.- Me tranquilizo Julian en voz baja.

No obstante, sabía que el comentario le había molestado, lógico y natural, se mirase por donde se mirase.

-Sé lo que soy, Xandra. La verdad no me ofende. En realidad, me ofende más que me llamé "griego". Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército macedonio. Solía evitar cualquier contacto con Grecia antes de ser maldecido.-

Ladeé la cabeza al escuchar las palabras que acababa de decir, o mejor dicho, las que no había pronunciado. No había hecho mención alguna a su infancia.

-¿Dónde naciste?- Le pregunte antes de poder reprimir mi curiosidad de detective, en cuento veía un rastro me lanzaba a investigar, deformación profesional.

En la mandíbula de Julian comenzó a palpitar un músculo y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

-Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero prefiero olvidar esa parte de mi herencia.-

-De acuerdo.- Tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra "griego" de mi vocabulario.

-Volviendo al asunto del camisón negro- dijo Nick para quebrar la tensión, -debo decir que hay uno rojo por allí que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.- Mi mandíbula se desencajó y cayó hasta el suelo ¿pero qué coño?

Nick pasó olímpicamente de mí y condujo a Julian al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Nick cogió un picardías transparente abierto por la parte delantera, de tirantes finos y con un cordoncillo que se anudaba bajo el pecho. El conjuntito de las narices lo complementaban unas braguitas abiertas en la parte inferior y un liguero de encaja del mismo tono.

-¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó Nick a Julian al tiempo que sostenía el conjunto frente a él.

En cuanto a mí, personalmente creía que había caído por la madriguera del conejo y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, era de locos.

El semidiós me lanzó una mirada especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese juego asesinaría a Nick, muy, muy lentamente, eso si no me moría antes de la vergüenza.

-Parad ya los dos.-

-¿Por qué? Es divertido y además, ¿te acuerdas de cuando eras un mico y tú y Mckenna jodisteis mi cita con Julie Stuart? Bueno, esta es mi venganza mon ange.-

-Sigues siendo un mamón.-

-Señor mamón para ti, señorita listilla- deseé tener rayos laser en los ojos. –Te pongas como te pongas pienso regalártelo, estoy bastante seguro de que Julian te convencerá para que te lo pongas.-

Julian observo a Nick con evidente diversión, ¿y yo había estado preocupada de que destrozaran el centro comercial en una pelea? Rectifico, ojalá estuvieran haciendo justamente eso.

-Preferiría convencerla de que se lo quitara- me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en pensamientos alegres que me llevasen lejos del bochorno, Cris Evans, For you eterteiment, helado de chocolate mmmmmmmm, esas tres cosas juntas serían una combinación mortal.

-Acabará animándose- afirmo Nick en tono conspirador, sin duda confundiendo la sonrisa en mi cara con lo que no era.

-Basta, se acabó, mira, se lo he dicho mil veces a él y ahora te lo digo a ti, no voy a tener sexo con un tío cuya maldición le obliga a desearme, punto, tan simple como eso chicos.-

-Sí que lo harás- concluyó Julian, mientras Nick cerraba la boca e iba a pagar el picardías, ¿pero yo para quien hablaba? ¿Para los maniquís?

Sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo que no tuve ninguna duda de que este hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiasen.

-¿Tan seguro estás de ti mismo? ¿Jamás te has equivocado?- Le pregunté.

El humor desapareció de la mirada de Julian al mismo tiempo que el velo volvía a caer sobre su semblante. Esa expresión vacía ocultaba algo, estaba segura. Algo muy doloroso, a juzgar por la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

Julian no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Nick regresó y le tendió la bolsa.

-Ya que te estoy ayudando a seducirla, que te parece esta idea, velas aromáticas, a las mujeres les encantan, música ambiental, ya sabes- gesticuló subiendo y bajando las cejas exageradamente.

-¿De verdad quieres que me seduzca o que me duerma antes de que tenga ocasión de llegar a segunda base? Música ambiental- rodé los ojos. –A ver, gran señor de los cazadores oscuros. ¿Qué tal si nos centramos un poquito en la vida y me ayudas con Julian?-

Nick le miro evaluándole.

-No veo que le pase nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué no le pasa nada? ¿Hola? Hombre inocente maldito por los dioses ¿te suena de algo? Una ayudita por favor.-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea sobre maldiciones, ya tengo bastante con el mal que guardo dentro y con intentar no perder la poca humanidad que me queda.-

-Ya, ya, ahora hazte la víctima- gruñí exasperada. Para dar por culo estaba on fire, pero para ayudar no, manda huevos.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas gruñona. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?-

-No he dejado de repetirle que es imposible.-

-Ya, veras, esa palabra no forma parte de su vocabulario, la culpa es de su padre le solía decir esa frase de "no sabían que era imposible así que lo consiguieron" y así ha salido la niña, cabezona como ella sola.-

-Cabezona o no, me niego a darme por vencida sin ni siquiera intentarlo.-

Julian apartó la mirada.

-Xandra, relájate un poco, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá estado encerrado, donde sea que haya estado, pero a veces eres un poco demasiado para los que te conocemos, imagínate para él.-

-Pues que espabile, si fue capaz de sobrevivir la educación espartana podrá tolerar mi carácter.-

-Está bien- cedió Nick. –A ver, Julian, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar maldito?-

-Arrogancia.-

-Joder- comento Nick en tono fúnebre. -Ese es de los malos. Xandra, puede que él tenga razón. En aquella época solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente solo por eso.- Su semblante se oscureció de forma siniestra revelando un poco de aquello que llevaba dentro. –Los dioses son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.-

Los miré a ambos con seriedad.

-Chicos, no voy a creerme por las buenas que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo, siempre hay una manera- Nick apartó la mirada pensativo. -¿No se te ocurre nada por más remoto que sea que nos pueda ayudar?-

Nick se rascó la mejilla en la que tenía la marca de Artemisa con gesto pensativo. –Julian, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?-

Él respiró hondo, como si estuviera harto de sus preguntas.

-En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era soldado, solía hacer sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.-

Se me escapó un bufido indignado, ¿por qué no me sorprendía? Nick le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-El dios del amor y el deseo; lo entiendo perfectamente.-

-No es por las razones que piensas- contestó él con sequedad.

Nick hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

-¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?-

-No nos hablamos.-

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo de Julian.

-¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo?- Sugirió Nick.

-¿Crees que vendrá?- De pronto dude, una parte de mí no estaba convencida de que fuese una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta la aparente hostilidad que le profesaba Julian.

-No tengo ni idea, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, la mejor opción que tiene Julian es invocar a Eros para pedirle ayuda.-

De acuerdo puede que fuese la única opción de que disponíamos llegados a este punto, pero definitivamente no creía que fuese la mejor en absoluto.

Pero estas eran las cartas que el destino le había repartido, ahora estaba en sus manos jugar su única baza o retirarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que el mes pasará.

Y detestaba perder así que.

-¿Lo intentarás?- Le pregunté a Julian.

Él dejó escapar un suspiró de frustración, como si estuviera a punto de zarandearnos a los dos por nuestra insistencia.

Con aspecto cabreado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

-Cupido, cabrón inútil, te invoco en tu forma humana.-

Claro, porque insultar al único ser en el cosmos que quizá pudiera ayudarle era una idea cojonuda, alce las manos exasperada.

-Me parece sorprendente que no aparezca solo para patearte el culo por haberle insultado.-

Nick se echó a reír, le fulminé con la mirada antes de volver al problema.

-De acuerdo.- Dije –dado que no tiene pinta de que nos vaya a fulminar ningún rayo por el momento. ¿Qué tal si dejamos las bolsas en mi coche, después vamos a comer y pensamos en alguna otra idea que no incluya cabrear a seres divinos, visto que lo de "Cupido, cabrón inútil" no funciona?-

-Por mi chachi- contestó Nick.

-Bien, pues entonces en marcha- dije, estaba a punto de coger las bolsas del suelo pero Julian se me adelantó. -¿Sabes que no estoy manca verdad? Deja que al menos lleve una- me dio la que menos pensaba. Sonreí de lado por un gesto tan tierno y anticuado como aquel.

Nick nos observó y luego negó con la cabeza, -vosotros estáis fatal y ni siquiera os dais cuenta, que es lo triste.-

-¿Tú que ladras?- Le pregunté.

-¿Yo?- Se hizo el loco, –nada, nada, yo no digo nada, por no decir ni estoy aquí, cuando te caigas del guindo no quiero que me recrimines nada.-

-Me gustaría decir que alguna vez en su vida fue normal, pero estaría mintiendo, siempre fue rarito- le conté a Julian negando de forma dramática con la cabeza en dirección a Nick.

-¿Estás intentando insinuar algo listilla?-

-No insinúo nada, es más, a mi parecer lo dejo bastante clarito- hacia muchísimo tiempo que Nick no bromeaba conmigo de esta manera, era como si volviera a ser un poquito más el mismo.

Nick se rió ante mi descaro.

Caminé tras ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salíamos de la tienda.

Por fortuna, Xandra había encontrado una plaza libre en el aparcamiento del Brewery, no me apetecía llamar la atención por la calle más de lo necesario, ya había tenido suficiente con ese dichoso autobús de locos.

Dejamos las bolsas en el coche. Aunque me costaba admitirlo, tenía que reconocer que una parte de mí se regocijaba por el hecho de que Xandra estuviese tan interesada en ayudarme.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de mi existencia en solitario, con el único apoyo de mi inteligencia y mi fuerza como salvavidas. Ya estaba cansado de todo antes de ser maldecido. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo ni en el otro que se preocupara por mí.

Era una lástima no haber conocido a Xandra antes de la maldición. Ella habría sido un buen bálsamo para mi inquietud. Pero, a decir verdad, las mujeres de mi época eran muy diferentes.

Xandra me veía como a un igual, mientras que las mujeres de mi tiempo me habían tratado como a una leyenda a la que debían temer o aplacar.

Ella siendo como era luchadora por naturaleza y orgullosa de sí, no lo habría pasado nada bien en esos años.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que la hacía tan… Tan única? ¿Qué había en ella que la empujaba a ayudarme cuando mi propia familia me había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy seguro. Era una mujer extraordinaria, sin más, tan sencillo como eso. Un corazón puro dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como ella.

Incómodo por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, eché un vistazo a la multitud, que no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por el opresivo calor reinante en esta extraña ciudad.

Mis oídos captaron la discusión que una pareja mantenía a unos metros de distancia. La mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido había dejado algo atrás. Tenían un niños de unos tres o cuatro años que caminaba entre ambos. El trío se acercaba a la acera que había en frente de mí.

Sonreí al mirarlos. Me resultaba imposible recordar la última vez que había visto una familia unida, inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de mí que apenas recordaba tener: corazón. Me pregunté si esas personas sabrían apreciar el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Contuve el aliento cuando todos mis instintos me avisaron de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Cerré el maletero del coche, mientras le decía a Nick por enésima vez que Julian no era ningún tipo de regalo de cumpleaños retorcido de Ash. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi una mancha azul que se dirigía a la calle a toda carrera. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que era Julian, quien atravesaba como una exhalación el aparcamiento. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones al instante ¿Es que acaso iba a matarse para librarse de la maldición? ¿Tan desesperado estaba que no veía ninguna otra salida?

Al menos pensé eso hasta que vi al pequeño que acababa de poner un pie en la calzada atestada de coches, mi cuerpo se puso en automático y salí impulsada en su dirección, pero antes de poder imitar a Julian, Nick me colocó un antebrazo sobre el tórax apretándome a su pecho impidiéndome avanzar.

Ni siquiera pude cabrearme con él por no dejarme intervenir, o por no hacer nada él mismo, solo podía pensar, por favor, por favor no permitáis que les pase nada a ninguno, por favor.

-¡No!- Exclamé horrorizada al escuchar el chirrido de los frenos.

-¡Steven!- gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Julian saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle y cogió al niño al vuelo. Tras protegerlo contra su pecho, se abalanzó sobre el guardabarros del coche que acababa de frenar, saltó de medio lado sobre el capó, se incorporó y volvió a saltar para bajarse del vehículo.

Aterrizaron a salvo en el carril contiguo un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Paralizada no sé exactamente si por la impresión o el miedo, contemplé como Julian se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por ella hasta el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo. Tras rodar unos cuantos metros, por fin se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil, tendido sobre un costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos al tiempo que la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Como si alguien le hubiese dado a mi botón de reinició me quité a Nick de encima y me encaminé hacia Julian abriéndome paso a codazos y enseñando mi placa entre el gentío, decidida a llegar al lugar donde había caído con el pequeño aún en sus brazos.

Tenían que estar bien, no podían no estar bien, esos saltos, esos movimientos habrían hecho las delicias de un especialista de cine, y cierto rubio insistente y por lo visto Kamikaze tenía sangre divina, así que tenía que estar vivo o yo personalmente iba a bajar a los Campos Elíseos para resucitarle y poder volver a matarle a tiros por el susto que acababa de darme.

Ese tipo de cosas no se hacían y menos sin avisar, y me daba completamente que hubiese sido algo instintivo, Julian me iba a conocer enfada, si se le había ocurrido morirse.

Cuando logré atravesar la marea humana y llegué al lugar donde habían caído tras el último golpe, vi que Julian no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos.

Agradecida hasta el alma con todas las fuerzas positivas del universo, me detuve a su lado con el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca.

¡Estaban vivos!

-No he visto nada igual en mi vida- comentó un hombre situado junto a mí. Y con suerte no volverá a hacerlo, pensé para mí misma.

Todo el mundo parecía opinar lo mismo.

Despacio y temiendo hacerle daño, me acerqué a Julian para ayudarle a levantarse cuando vi que empezaba a moverse.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuché que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño le contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Sin hacer caso del grito ensordecedor, apoyándose en mí se puso en pie sin soltar al niño.

No podía sentirme más agradecida porque ambos estuvieran bien, no pude evitar pensar que… Si Aqueron no me hubiese traído el libro, y si yo no hubiese accedido a invocar a Julian, él nunca habría podido estar aquí para evitar lo que podría haber pasado y este niño ahora estaría muerto.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas al pensar en eso, una sola decisión, algo tan simple como hacer una cosa determinada o no hacerla, podía cambiar el curso de un montón de vidas distintas.

Y por cosas como esa agradecía no tener poderes, no creía poder soportar tal responsabilidad, bastante tenía la mayor parte del tiempo con mantener mi cuello sobre mi cabeza mientras pillaba al malo y conseguía un poco de justicia para la víctima.

Lo que no dejaba de asombrarme pese a todo, era como se las había ingeniado para mantener al niño en sus brazos.

Cuando le solté Julian se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó el equilibrio con rapidez sin dejar de sujetar al pequeño.

Le puse una mano en la espalda para asegurarme de poder sostenerle en caso de que le fallasen las fuerzas.

Aquí había mucha gente con sus móviles, fruncí el ceño preocupada, mi mirada se encontró de pronto con la de Nick, quien me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, genial, si alguien había grabado algo, ese vídeo ya estaba eliminado, un problema menos.

Volví a centrar mi atención en Julian, no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea que estuviese de pie y sosteniendo al niño, evidentemente tenía una fortaleza impresionante como para resistir algo como por lo que acababa de pasar, pero a pesar de todo, seguramente una silla no le vendría mal.

Julian no parecía escuchar a nadie.

Sus ojos tenían una mirada extraña y sombría.

-Tranquilo, pequeñín- murmuró mientras sostenía al niño en un brazo y le acunaba el rostro con la otra mano.

Comenzó a mover la parte superior del cuerpo y a mecer al pequeño del mismo modo reconfortante y seguro con que lo haría un padre. Con la mirada perdida, apoyó la mejilla sobre la coronilla del niño.

-Ya está- susurró. –Ahora estás a salvo.-

La magnitud del horror de todo lo que había perdido Julian realmente me golpeó con la fuerza de un Tsunami. Un hombre que sabía consolar a un niño de esa forma, la mirada perdida en el pasado. Y solo había un motivo por el que un soldado griego hubiese estado tan cerca de un niño.

Había sido padre.

¿Dónde estarían sus hijos? Evidentemente muertos, pero ¿habían vivido una vida larga y feliz mientras su padre estaba encerrado? O ¿habían sido lo que había provocado que Julian fuese al templo de Príapo aquel día?

Las posibilidades giraban en mi cabeza como torbellinos imparables, mientras Julian dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

-Steven- gimoteó la mujer al tiempo que sostenía al niño contra el pecho.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor a Julian.

Con una mueca de dolor, Julian se pasó la mano por el bíceps izquierdo, como si estuviera comprobando su estado.

-Sí, no es nada- respondió, aunque percibí la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, lugar donde le había golpeado el coche.

Me abstuve de mencionar que debería ir a un médico, seguramente tendría suerte si dejaba que le revisará al llegar a casa. Nick finalmente se acercó a nosotros.

-Alguien va a jugar a los médicos esta noche- se burló de mi evidente preocupación, ante el comentario Julian sonrió burlón.

-Oh, eso me encantaría.-

-Sí, quieres le compro un disfraz de enfermera sexy- se ofreció demasiado encantado mi actual dolor de cabeza con patas.

-Nicky no tientes tu buena suerte- le reñí sin muchas ganas, mientras mis ojos se cernían sobre mi protegido intentando encontrar alguna lesión que hubiese pasado por alto.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- Me tranquilizó con una débil sonrisa antes de bajar la voz de modo que solo yo pidiera escucharlo. –Pero he de decir que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando chocabas contra ellos.-

Se me escapó una carcajada, divertida por su retorcido sentido del humor.

-Apuesto a que sí cielo, aunque ahora no tienes que preocuparte de que los caballos te pisoteen con sus cascos.-

El hizo como si lo meditase, -cierto, esto es un golpe más limpio- se encogió de hombros –pero algo más letal.-

-Pero solo algo más- dije quitándole importancia.

Mientras el padre del niño le daba las gracias una y otra vez por haber salvado a su hijo, eché un vistazo a la sangre que manaba justo por encima del codo de Julian. Un reguero de sangre que se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de algún efecto especial sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

De pronto, Julian apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida y el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Gracias a los Dioses por la curación acelerada, un momento, le lancé una mirada venenosa a Nick, ¿podían haber sido tan cabrones?

La furia empezó a correrme por las venas de forma espesa como si fuese lava, ¿podrían haberme curado simplemente chasqueando los dedos y en su lugar me habían tenido en rehabilitación solo para que no fuese detrás del cabrón que había intentado matarme?

Vale que ellos no fueran detrás de él, bueno de ellos, no era asunto suyo, era algo humano, pero no ayudarme a curarme para que yo si pudiese perseguirlos, eso era, era ruin.

Ahora mismo quería golpear a Nick hasta que las manos se me quedasen dormidas.

Fulminé a Nick con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?-

-Nada y ese es el jodido problema.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Tú de que crees que hablo?- Me acerqué más a él. -¿Por casualidad no sabrás de nada que aceleré la curación mágicamente verdad?- Vi como desviaba la mirada de forma culpable. –Ya hablaremos- esto no iba a quedarse así, aunque no sirviese de nada me iba a escuchar, vamos que si me iba a escuchar.

-Nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente- insistía el hombre, -creía que los dos habían muerto- me aliviaba saber que Julian había estado distraído y no había escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre Nick y yo.

-Me alegro de haberlo visto a tiempo- susurró Julian.

Extendió la mano hacia la cabeza del niño. Estaba a punto de acariciar los rizos castaños del pequeño cuando se detuvo.

Observé impotente la lucha que las emociones mantenían en su rostro antes de que Julian recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

Me apresuré a seguirle, sabía que físicamente estaba bien, pero los recuerdos que ese niño había revivido le habían dejado hecho polvo. -¿De verdad estas bien?-

-No te preocupes por mí, Xandra. Mis huesos no se rompen y rara vez sangro.- En esta ocasión, su voz destilaba una inconfundible amargura. –Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Moiras prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar de mi castigo.-

-No me refería a tu cuerpo- Julian se giró para mirarme, me encogí internamente al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos. Me moría de ganas por abrazarle pero teniendo a Nick rondando no estaba segura de que esa muestra de consuelo fuera a ser bien recibida.

Deseaba preguntarle por el niño, por el modo en que lo había mirado, como si estuviese reviviendo alguna horrible pesadilla. Pero de nuevo no era el momento, ni el lugar para intentar que me contase algo sobre su pasado, sobre todo si era tan doloroso como me temía que había sido.

-El héroe se merece una recompensa- nos distrajo Nick al ver lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente de repente a nuestro alrededor. -¡Vamos a la Praliné Factory!-

-Nick, no me parece…-Estaba enfadada con él y no me apetecía tenerle revoloteando a mi alrededor, quería estar con Julian y abrazarle tan fuerte como para que mi corazón tomase todo su dolor.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó él.

-El praliné es un dulce típico de Nueva Orleans. Ambrosia cajun- explicó Nick. –Algo que debería estar a tu altura.-

En contra de mis ganas de alejarme de Nick, esté nos condujo de nuevo al interior del centro comercial, hacia la escalera mecánica. Una vez allí, subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Julian.

-¿Cómo has conseguido saltar sobre el coche? ¡Ha sido increíble!- No estaba segura de si de verdad lo pensaba, o quería tenerle de su parte para que intercediera por el cuándo yo decidiera desterrarle de pisar mi casa hasta que se me pasase la mala leche.

Julian se encogió de hombros.

-¡Vamos, hombre, no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Xandra ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?-

-Sí- dije con voz fría, también me había dado cuenta de que lo único que había hecho él había sido retenerme, a pesar de que seguramente podía parar el tiempo, respiré hondo –lo vi- me centré en Julian y percibí su incomodidad ante los halagos de Nick.

También me di cuenta de la forma en la que las mujeres los miraban boquiabiertas a los dos, y menos mal que no estaba Ash, o se abalanzarían sobre mí como una horda zombi por estar en tremenda compañía.

Aunque tenía que reconocerlo. ¿Cuántas veces podía contemplarse a unos hombres como ellos en carne y hueso? Sobre todo a Julian que exudaba un atractivo sexual tan visceral.

El atractivo de Nick se veía ligeramente paliado por la oscuridad que lo envolvía y hacia desviar la mirada de las mujeres, no pudiendo centrase en él mucho tiempo aunque no quisieran dejar de mirar.

El caso es que eran dos sacos de feromonas andantes. Y a partir de aquel momento Julian era un héroe para mí, y un valiente por haber soportado todo lo que el destino le había echado encima sin volverse loco.

Quería conocerle mejor, poder apagar alguno de los fuegos que daban vida a sus demonios, de verdad esperaba poder ayudarlo durante el mes que teníamos por delante, y no me refería solo a la maldición, quería hacerle sentir libre, seguro y sobre todo digno, porque nunca había dejado de serlo.

Cuando llegamos al Praliné Factory, situada en el último piso, compré dos pralinés de azúcar y nueces y una Coca-Cola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofrecí uno de los dulces Julian. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras lo sostenía.

Saboreó el manjar de tal forma que mi temperatura subió varios grados. Esos abrasadores ojos azules se clavaban en mí como si estuvieran deseando darse un festín con mi cuerpo en lugar de con el dulce.

-Tenías razón- dijo con esa voz ronca que me erizaba la piel. –Está delicioso.-

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador. –Ese acento no es de por aquí. Usted no es de la zona.-

-No- contestó Julian. –No soy de aquí.-

-¿Y de dónde es?-

-De Macedonia.-

-Eso está en California, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la chica. –Tiene pinta de ser uno de esos surferos que se pasan el día en la playa.-

Julian frunció el ceño.

-¿California?-

-Es de Grecia- le explico Nick a la chica.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó ella.

Julian alzó una deja a modo de reproche.

-Macedonia no es…-

-Colega- dijo Nick, con los labios pecaminosamente manchados de praliné, -por estos lares puedes considerarte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.-

Antes de que pudiera decirle al bocazas de mi amigo que cerrase el pico de una vez si no quería que se lo cerrase yo, Julian me colocó las manos en la cintura y me alzó para apoyarme en su pecho.

Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó mi labio inferior con los dientes para acariciarlo con la lengua.

Comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza al notar la ternura de su abrazo. Julian profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarme y alejarse, dejándome completamente desubicada y añorando la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

-Tenías azúcar en el labio inferior- me explicó con una diabólica sonrisa que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Parpadeé, asombrada al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me excitaban y confundían sus caricias.

-Ya ¿y para qué decírmelo y ya está? No desperdicias ni una ¿eh?-

-Cierto, pero así ha sido mucho más divertido. Y como general que fui, cuando se trata de conquista no tengo piedad- vale eso último seguramente no debería haberme puesto como una moto, pero lo había hecho y yo solo quería lanzarme a su boca, perderme en sus labios y olvidar absolutamente todo lo demás.

Pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior inconscientemente y desvié la mirada al darme cuenta de que para Julian el gesto no había pasado desapercibido.

Iba a tener que empezar a controlar esto de los besos porque al final acabaría acostándome con él, y no estaba bien, porque él no me deseaba realmente. Y yo no podía hacerle lo que todas aquellas otras mujeres le habían hecho, lo que Sam, me había hecho a mí.

Necesitaba aire fresco y rapidito.

Me alejé de los dos seres sobrenaturales con los que estaba y traté de pasar por alto la sonrisa de perro viejo que había puesto Nick.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?- Me preguntó Julian de buenas a primeras en cuanto llegó a mi lado.

-No se trata de miedo-

-¿No? Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.-

-Se trata de que no quiero utilizarte Julian ¿de verdad no lo entiendes? Y no encojo de miedo- insistí.

Julian estiró el brazo para pasármelo por la cintura. Me aparté con rapidez.

-Te has encogido- me dijo con tono mordaz justo cuando llegábamos a la escalera mecánica.

-No me encojo- repetí –me aparto, porque no soy capaz de mantenerme alejada de ti- lo cual ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, era algo bastante contradictorio.

A pesar de que iba un escalón por debajo de Julian él me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Su presencia me rodeaba por completo, me envolvía y hacía que me sintiera extrañamente mareada y segura.

Estudié con detenimiento la fuerza que se apreciaba en esas manos morenas que se extendían sobre las mías a la altura del cinturón. La forma en que se marcaban las venas, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran maravillosos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un orgasmo?- Me susurró al oído.

Me atraganté con el praliné.

-Eso por mucho semidiós que seas, no es asunto tuyo.-

-Hace meses ¿verdad?- Me preguntó. –Por eso…-

-No hace meses- le interrumpí –me encargo perfectamente de mis orgasmos yo solita.-

-¿Los hombres no dan la talla?-

-¡Julian!- Mascullé –no se trata ni de hombres ni de mujeres, estoy perfectamente estando como estoy, gracias.-

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a mí cuello que pude sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel y oler su cálido y fresco aroma.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Xandra? Puedo proporcionarte un placer tan intenso que ni siquiera podrías imaginártelo.-

Me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies totalmente segura de lo que decía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que me demostrase sus palabras, rendirme y acostarme con él y mientras tanto buscar la forma de liberarle…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y sospechaba que en cierta forma después de haberme negado tanto, si finalmente cedía, le haría daño, le demostraría que era como todas las demás, que no podía confiar en nadie.

Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón y de mis partes bajas, me eché hacia atrás lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No se te ha ocurrido que tal y como me propones las cosas, ¿puede no gustarme el asunto?-

Mis palabras lo dejaron perplejo.

-¿Y cómo es posible?-

-Cuando le dije a Nick que confiaba en ti con mi vida, lo decía en serio, pero la próxima vez que me acueste con alguien, necesito que estén involucradas otras partes de su cuerpo además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.-

Julian miró mis labios con ojos hambrientos.

-Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.-

-Al principio seguro que tendrías razón, pero al final… Lo echaría en falta.-

El semidiós dio un respingo y se apartó de mí como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

Sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso.

Puesto que quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que me acueste contigo? ¿Te ocurrirá algo malo si no lo hago?-

El dejó escapar una risotada amarga.

-Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más…-

-En ese caso General disfruta de esta oportunidad para encontrar una salida, aprovéchala, y si cuando consigamos liberarte sigues queriendo que follemos te aseguró que dejaré que me hagas todo lo que quieras durante todo el tiempo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?-

Los ojos de Julian llamearon.

-¿Aprovechar que? No puede romperse ya te lo he dicho ¿quieres que conozca a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojaran de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir, ni oler?¿Dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú Xandra, eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. Y tienes toda la intención de negármelo.-

A ver, visto así.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero las contuve. No quería hacerle daño, jamás lo había pretendido.

Pero, había estado con un hombre que supuestamente me amaba, un hombre con el que me había imaginado casándome algún día, incluso había fantaseado con uno o dos niños, y al final todo lo que yo creía no había sido real, al menos por su parte, aún podía ver su enorme sonrisa cuando se acercó a mi mientras mi corazón sangraba en el suelo.

Le entregué mi vida entera, a pesar de saber que para él, el trabajo era más importante que yo, que sus amigos o socios y clientes eran más importantes que yo, pero pensé que con mi amor bastaría para los dos, que él también me quería aunque yo le quisiese más.

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega y permitir que me hiriera de esa manera? Ya sé que el corazón no razona, y por eso aún sentía un profundo dolor en el alma.

-Lo siento mucho, Julian. De verdad que sí, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo, y no voy a hacerlo.- Bajé de la escalera mecánica y me encaminé hacia la salida del centro comercial.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó Julian cuando él y Nick me dieron alcance.

-Julian ya te he dicho porque.-

-Puede, pero no todo, hay algo más- maldito General observador.

"**-Fue divertido mientras duro, pero ahora eres más un problema que otra cosa, me gustaría decir que esto me va a doler más a ti que a mí, pero te estaría mintiendo Xan, aunque si echaré de menos tu coñito si te sirve de consuelo"-**maldito cabrón de mierda, apreté fuertemente mis manos, clavándome las uñas en las palmas al recordar sus palabras.

-¿Xandra?- La voz de Julian se introdujo en el laberinto de mis recuerdos, enseñándome la salida y devolviéndome a la realidad.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

Respiré hondo, no era momento de tener un puto ataque de ansiedad y menos en público.

-Estoy bien- le contesté.

Impaciente por conseguir una bocanada de aire, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que un chorro de vapor a presión, me dirigí a la salida lateral de Brewery que daba al Moonwalk. Julian y Nick me siguieron.

-Xandra. ¿Qué te hace daño?-

-Sam- oí como susurraba Nick.

Le fulminé con la mirada mientras me esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Pero no pude contenerme.

-Sabes que te golpearé Gautier, aunque te cures al instante, él- señale a Julian –no tiene por qué tenerme lastima, ni tratarme como si fuera una pobre estúpida a la que hay que proteger para que no se rompa en mil pedazos, por si se te ha olvidado Nick, resulta que a pesar de todo estoy viva, sigo aquí y voy a seguir luchando.-

Con un suspiro entrecortado miré a Julian, mi voz me sonó sorprendentemente firme incluso a mí.

-Quiero meterme en la cama contigo y dejar que me hagas todo lo que has dicho que quieres hacerme, pero se sincero, si fuera yo la que tuviese la maldición ¿te aprovecharías de mí? ¿Del hecho de que no pudiese negarme?-

Julian apartó los ojos de mí con la mandíbula tensa.

-Eso creía- vale parece que por fin, había conseguido que lo entendiera.

Nick solo me miraba en silencio, seguramente intentado controlar su yo oscuro y lo que podría llegar a decirme.

Me giré al darme cuenta de que Julian nos daba la espalda, seguí la mirada del semidiós y vi cómo se acercaba un grupo de seis rudos moteros. La vestimenta de cuero debía de ser agobiante con esa temperatura, si bien ellos parecían no notarlo mientras se daban codazos y se reían a carcajadas.

En ese momento, me fijé en la mujer que los acompañaba. Una mujer cuya forma de caminar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil paso de Julian. La chica también poseía esa belleza excepcional que solo se veía en actrices y modelos.

Alta y rubia, la mujer llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura de escándalo.

La chica comenzó a aminorar el paso con el fin de quedarse rezagada tras los hombres mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Julian.

Aquí iba a arder Troya.

Esto se iba a poner feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y rudos moteros parecía pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que necesitaba era una pelea en el Moonwalk, si acababan todos en el calabozo, a ver con qué cara se lo explicaba a mi Capitán.

Agarré la mano de Julian y tiré de él en dirección contraria, Nick parecía de lo más relajado contemplando como se desarrollaban las cosas, ¿para que me iba a echar una manita?

-¡Venga Julian!- Él se negaba a moverse –tenemos que volver al centro comercial.-

A pesar de eso, siguió sin moverse, como si fuera una estatua perfecta, recién esculpida en mármol.

Observaba a los moteros echando chispas por los ojos, como si quisiera asesinarlos. En un momento dado, antes de que pudiera pestañear, se zafó de mi mano y echó a correr hacia el grupo para agarrar a uno de ellos por la camisa.

Estupefacta, observé como Julian asestaba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

**Buenas tardes almas corsarias.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, hasta que os traiga el siguiente, procurad ser felices.**


End file.
